The Angry Vixen
by outawork
Summary: Judy catches Nick hugging a beautiful vixen. They argue and unkind words are exchanged. Nick storms out. Later Nick finds out how angry a vixen can get.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

"Nick, I'm sorry. I didn't know that vixen was your mother!"

Nick turned his back. He'd never been so embarrassed! He felt Judy's hand on his back and then

her head. He listened to her sob quietly. They sat like that for several minutes and they both jumped

as someone pounded on the door. Nick started to rise when the door was flung open.

"Mom!" he said and stood.

The angry vixen walked toward Nick and back handed him across the mussel.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde are you embarrassed of me?"

Smack!

"No, but…"

Smack!

"I'm not good enough to meet your lover!"

Smack!

"But, I thought you be…"

Smack!

"Do you think I'm speciesist?" She asked. "I'd thought I raised a smarter kit than that!"

Smack!

"What was she suppose to think when your lover finds you hugging a beautiful vixen?"

"But…"

The vixen's hand came back again.

"Stop!" Judy yelled and interposed herself between them.

The vixen looked down at the determined rabbit protecting her fox. He smiled and then began

to laugh. She hadn't laughed so hard in years. After a few minutes she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"OK, you two sit down!" she said and pointed to the couch. "We're going to talk!"

They sat and she stood over them with her hands on her hips.

"Judy, do you love him?" the vixen asked.

Judy's long ears came up and then turned pink.

"Yes, of course I do!"

"Do you really think he would cheat on you?"

"No, he'd never do that," she said shaking her head.

"Good!"

"Nicholas, do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Now don't you think you should apologize for the things you said?"

Nick look embarrassed.

"Good! Now you two make up."

They both stared at her.

"Judy."

"Nick, I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

His bunny's eyes began to grow watery and her nose twitched.

"Oh, fluff!" he said hugging her to him and then nibbling an ear. "I should've taken you to meet my mom a long

time ago. I'm sorry for saying things I did and storming off!"

Judy pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Nick's hand drifted down to her tail and squeezed it. Judy gasped. The vixen watched with a smile growing on her face as they continued oblivious of her. After a few minutes she cleared

her throat.

"Well, next Sunday you both are coming over for dinner," she said, "and if that asshole Bogo tries to make you work, just tell him the Catherine the Vixen remembers him very well. And knows just who to talk to about the old

days."

Catherine looked at the two surprised faces and smiled. She turned on her heel, walked to the door swinging her

hips, and left.

"Sweet cheese and crackers!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Chapter 2

Nick pulled his car into mother's driveway and stopped. Then he looked at Judy and smiled. She smiled too,  
but it looked a just bit forced. He reached over and lifted her ears. Judy blushed.

"Come on Judy it'll be OK," he said and patted her shoulder. "She doesn't bite … hard … or very often."

She sighed and then took a deep breath.

"OK, let's go."

Nick hopped out and opened the door for his bunny. Judy walked cautiously to the door.

"Judy, this is Sunday dinner not a raid."

She looked back him and growled. Then he knocked on the door and Judy stepped in front of him. Nick looked  
down at her and rolled his eyes. The door opened and Catherine looked at Judy and laughed.

"Don't worry Judy I'm not going smack him," she said and then looked at her son. "Well, maybe later."

"She's just kidding," he said and looked at the vixen.

Judy looked up at her fox and he looked away.

"Come on in," Catherine said holding the screen door open.

Judy went in first followed by her fox who yelped as he was swatted him on the butt. Judy not being able to help  
herself giggled.

"Mom!"

"It is later," she said and looked back at her fox, "and my mother says that you're never too old to get a spanking  
whether you need it or not."

"And I bet you never did," Nick said.

Judy only smiled.

"Your mom sounds like a smart woman," Catherine said. "Has Nick met her?

"A few times."

Then Judy realized what she'd said and grabbed Nick's tie to pull him down to her level.

Smack!

"Judy!"

"I just figured I'd save your mother the trouble."

Nick heard his mother's foot tapping behind him and flinched. Catherine sighed and rolled her eyes.

"OK," she said giving him a shove. "The food's ready and Nick you led the way."

The vixen fell in step with Judy and put a hand on her shoulder. Judy looked up and the vixen winked at her.

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs…"

"Catherine."

"Catherine," Judy said and smiled up at her.

"Nick's helped me quite a lot."

"Nick was quite a successful businessman before he became a cop."

"Yes, he was," she said and looked at her son.

Nick blushed.

"Mother, what are we haven't for lunch?" Nick asked wanting to quickly change the subject.

"Something special," she said, "for all of us."

When Catherine seated them she found she'd made a mistake. Judy's nose was even with the table.

"Well at least I can see the food."

Nick snickered which earned him a swat from his mother and a giggle from his bunny.

"I'll get something you can sit on," Catherine said.

"I bet my old high chair is still down in the basement."

This time he anticipated the swat and ducked. Then looked at Judy and winced. That was the same expressionless  
face he'd seen right after he compared her to a stuffed animal.

"Nick!" his mother hissed.

"I am sorry Judy," he said, but was still only met with same expressionless face.

Then he went to her, but she wouldn't look at him.

"Judy," he said and she finally turned to him.

She'd never seen tears in his eyes before.

"I…"

He ran out of the room, but she was faster and tackled him by the time he'd reached the front door. Then she rolled  
him over and straddled him.

"Nick, this isn't about what you said in there, is it?"

"No, but it reminded me of all the horrible things I said to you when were looking Emmet Otterton. Then I fell in love  
with you and realized that I never apologized for any of that. And you fell in love with me."

"Oh shut up Nick!" she said and kissed him.

Catherine listened, shook her head, and then went back to the kitchen to get the rest of food. When she returned to the  
dining room they were sitting and just smiling at each other. Apparently Nick had gotten a cushion from the couch for Judy.

"Judy for you a salad and you have your choice of dressings. Then there are some a few different streamed vegetables and  
some meat for us. I hope don't mind."

"Nick has fish and those burgers all the time."

"Well this isn't fish," she said and took the top off the serving dish.

"Chicken and dressing!" Nick exclaimed. "Where'd you find the chicken?"

"Oh, I know a few foxes who live out in the country and raise them."

"It has less smell than the fish," Judy said and got out her phone. "A bird. We had some Foxes in BunnyBurrow, but I never  
seen any chickens."

"Well let's just say they don't wait for the chickens to die naturally to get the meat."

"Oh."

"Bread?" Nick said.

"I forgot it."

"Mother makes the best bread."

Judy loved the meal and watched Nick stuff himself with chicken and dressing. Afterward they went back to  
living room to talk. Catherine opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass for each of them.

"Remember Nick you're driving."

Nick looked at his glass, took a sip, and put it down on the table.

"Why don't you two stay over?" she said. "I have two extra rooms upstairs."

Judy's ears turned pink and Catherine sighed.

"I meant you could use either one."

Judy's ears turned a little pinker.

"We have our own apartments. Nick and I sleep together sometimes, but we haven't…"

Judy's ear's turned red. Catherine looked at her son and raised an eyebrow. Now Nick blushed.

"Anyway, you can stay over."

Nick pick up his glass, drained it, and held it out to be refilled.

"So do have you thought about your future plans together?"

"Mom, I have even asked Judy to marry me yet!"

A moment later he was on his back with Judy's excited face looking down at him.

"You want to marry me!"

"But I have gotten the ring yet."

"Nick, take this," Catherine said and held out a ring.

Nick took it.

"Mom, this is your engagement ring."

"I still have my wedding band," she said and held up her hand. "I want Judy to have it."

Nick put the ring on Judy's finger.

"Will you marry me?"

Purple eyes met green ones.

"Yes, my handsome fox."

"And will you marry me?"

"Yes, my beautiful bunny."

They stared at each other for a moment and then Nick took her in his arms and gently kissed her. Catherine sat back  
and watched. When they kiss ended Judy leaned her head back as Nick began to lick her throat. Finally he carefully  
took her throat into his jaws and squeezed. Judy moaned and rapped her arms around Nick's neck. Catherine smiled  
and felt herself flush. She hadn't done anything like that in years. Maybe it was time she found a new Todd and then  
she pushed the thought aside. She cleared her throat loudly as she left the room.

The lovers startled and only saw the vixen's tail as she entered the dining room. Then they looked at each other and  
blushed. Judy laughed and her fox soon joined her. Catherine heard them and smiled.

"Well, let's celebrate," he said refilling his bunny's glass and then his.

"To you my beautiful bunny," he said raising his glass.

"To you my handsome fox," she said and touched his glass.

They sipped until their glasses were empty and set them aside. Then Nick lay back with his bunny's head tucked under  
his chin. Their breathing slowed and soon they both slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Chapter 3

Catherine lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. Then she looked at the clock – 5:03. She'd have to get up in half an hour if wanted to fix breakfast for her son and his bunny before they went to work. Nick's bunny – that kit always had to be different. She chuckled and got up anyway. After she showered she looked at herself in mirror. She still looked good for 50 and still was in pretty damn good shape! She still could have any tod she wanted. She dressed and went to kitchen.

"Sure took you time in the shower," Catherine said and winked at Judy.

Judy blushed and Nick looked away.

"You're making breakfast for us?" Judy asked expectantly.

"Yes, foxes and bunnies do have to keep their strength, don't they?" she said and smiled. "To fight crime, I mean."

Of course, they all knew that's not what she mean at all. Then she put pancakes on their plates and reached in the refrigerator for something special.

"What are you cooking?" Judy asked her nose twitching.

"Eggs!" Nick cried and licked his mussel.

"Eggs?"

"Chicken eggs," he said and his mother slid them onto his plate. "You wanta try some?"

Judy looked dubious, but her fox put a small piece of white on her plate. Judy picked it up, looked at it, and then popped it in her mouth. It was interesting and taste of butter was the best part.

"Here Judy try this," the vixen said and put an egg without the yoke onto her plate. "Here a piece of toast. Put it on that."

She bit into her sandwich and made a sound of pleasure.

"I think she likes it," Nick said. "Maybe we should come over more often."

Judy nodded.

"It'd be easier if you just moved in."

They both laughed, but Catherine just smiled. Then they both stared at her.

"You're serious!" Nick said.

"Yes," she said. "You need a place together after you're married and this place is perfect. You can have the entire upstairs."

"But…"

"Nick, I've seen your place," she said and huffed. "It's a dump!"

Then she looked at Judy and raised an eyebrow. Judy sighed.

"Mine's a dump too."

"So when can you two move in?"

"I don't have much," Judy said, "but I don't know if I can get out of my lease."

"Where do you live?"

"At the Grande Pangolin Arms."

"You're right. It's a dump. I'll speak to Dharma."

"You know her?"

"Oh yes from way back," she said and smiled. "You'll get out of your lease, trust me. Both of you just get you stuff together and come over tomorrow after work. OK?"

They looked at each other and Catherine hugged them both.

"Oh Nick, after you get all settled in tomorrow, please move the bed away from the wall."

* * *

Neither of them had much to pack and they were both done in an hour. The unpacking went just as fast. Nick started to leave and Judy stood in his way tapping one foot.

"What?"

"The bed."

"I'll do it later."

Her foot tapped faster.

"Oh, you want to sleep alone tonight."

Nick moved the bed.

"Fluff, maybe we should try it out," he said and grinned.

"OK," she said and Nick's eyebrows rose.

Then Nick's started to unbutton his shirt and his bunny hopped onto the bed. Then she bounced a few times and hopped down.

"Perfect," she said. "Come on."

Nick followed disappointed and his bunny giggled.

* * *

"Well Mom that looks like it," Nick said setting down the last box. "You could've stayed upstairs in the other room."

"I wanted to give you two some privacy and this room behind the kitchen is much more convenient for me."

Neither Nick nor Judy believed a word of that, but there wasn't any arguing with her when Catherine made up her mind.

"Catherine, do you need any help putting your things away?"

"No, there's not much. I'll have it put up in a jiffy."

"Mom, there is something Judy and I wanted to talk to you about," Nick said and put an arm around Judy. "We want to give some money every month."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, we do," Judy said adamantly. "You're feeding us and we're living here. So we want to give you is what the two us paid in rent."

"Well…"

"Please," Judy said with big pleaded eyes.

"OK," she said and hugged her son and his bunny.

"Well now it's time for supper," Catherine said.

* * *

Catherine was a good cook, Judy thought. She'd have to watch it or she'd start to gain weight. After dinner they sat and talked.

"I have all of my mom's recipes if you'd be interested," Judy said and smiled, "and don't worry they're not all carrot recipes." Both females laughed. "Well, some aren't."

"Let me guess." Catherine said and smiled. "You're not too fond of carrots are you?"

"No."

"Well, you're an adult and you can eat anything you want," the vixen said and smiled. "I'll remember not to make them. Anyway, I want hear how you two got together."

"You must have seen something about us on TV!" Judy said.

"When you took down Lionheart they mentioned you had help and they showed a fox going out the door of the ZPD," she said. "Then when you two took down Bellwether I knew it was my Nick."

"Why didn't you come see us?" Judy asked.

"Nick came to see me, but he said he just worked with you."

"I knew he wasn't telling me everything."

Judy looked at her Fox.

"I just didn't know how you'd feel about a Fox being in love with you."

Judy rolled her eyes and then kissed him.

"So tell me the whole story from beginning to end," Catherine said, "and don't leave out any of the juicy details."

They both blushed. After an hour she had a pretty good picture of what happened and who caused and was still causing most of the problems for her son and her soon to be daughter-in-law.

* * *

Catherine stood in the lobby of precinct one like she was waiting for someone. Well actually she was. Occasionally she smiled at the Cheetah sitting behind the desk. So this is the Ben Judy had told her about. She couldn't believe that this was the same Cheetah that she'd described having a weight problem only a few years before. He was handsome, sleek, and well muscled. Maybe after she was done she'd have a little talk with him. She smiled at him again and he blushed.

A few minutes and couple of smiles later the officers begun to file out of the bullpen along with the animal she was waiting for. She smiled as he turned his back to her and spoke to Ben. She was going to enjoy this.

"Leonard Bogo!" she said in a voice loud enough that everyone in the lobby could hear. "How have you been?"

She enjoyed seeing him flinch visibly. He turned and she walked toward him. When he recognized her his eyes got big and took a step back. She smiled. Now everyone had stopped and to watch them. Perfect!

"Leonard, how have you been?"

"Catherine," he said a bit shakily and then cleared his voice. "Long time no see."

"About 35 years as I remember," she said showing her teeth, "and I do remember everything."

He flinched again.

"Catherine …"

"Wilde," she said loudly.

He stepped back again and into the desk. The Cheetah looked at her and she smiled again. She took a step forward and then saw that Nick and Judy finally come out of the bullpen. Good.

"Remember that friend of yours?"

"Catherine, I …"

"That Fox that always hung around you when you patrolled Foxtown. You were brand new and it was your first assignment."

Nick and Judy came toward them and stopped.

"Mom!"

"You remember that friend of yours who beat and raped me!"

"But…"

"You think I'm going to believe a fox! That's exactly what you said when I came to you. Remember?"

"Mom!"

She smiled viciously.

"But they will now. I can just see the headlines 'Hero Cop's Mother raped and Police Chief covers it up.'"

Chief Bogo balled his hands onto fists and took a step toward her. Catherine smiled and raised her chin.

"Go ahead Leonard hit me in front of all these witnesses," she said and smiled. "You never could control your anger."

"I…"

He turned and went to his office.

* * *

Chief Bogo resigned a few days later and then the news broke. Catherine smiled as saw the reporters gathered in her yard.

"You're really going out there to talk to them." Nick said.

"Yes."

"Then we're going with you!"

"That's fine."

This surprised them both. As soon as they stepped out the reporters started shouting questions.

"Quiet!" Catherine roared and surprisingly they were. "I'm going to sit down right here and tell you my story from beginning to end. Then you can ask questions. OK?" Some nodded and she sat on the top step. "First, this is my son Nick and his fiancée Judy Hopps."

They were quiet until realization dawned. Then the questions started again.

"Quiet!" Catherine roared again. "If this continues we are going back inside."

There was silence.

"Good. Once upon a time there was a beautiful vixen…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Chapter 4

Catherine smiled as she thought of that asshole Bogo. Although nothing could be done to him within the law since the statute of limitation ran out long ago, he'd be lucky if he could get a security guard's job anywhere. She been recognized several times since her interview and was surprised that predator and prey alike supported her and agreed with her decision to come forward. She'd even had a few job offers and more than a few marriage proposals. Some weren't even from foxes! And they weren't all from males either! Apparently Zootopia was changing faster than she'd thought.

Today was her normal shopping day. She liked to get out of Foxtown and try other stores around the city. Sometimes when she shopped the store employees would follow her around. She simply ignored them, paid for what she picked out, and never went back to that particular store again. Then she'd spread it around Foxtown which stores did this. That day she was in a grocery with a clumsy teenage Deer following her. She turned and glared at him.

"If you're going to follow me around the store you might as well walk next to me."

The Deer started, turned, and hurried away. Then their eyes met.

"Ben?"

"Mrs. Wilde?"

"Yes," she said and smiled. "Please call me Catherine."

"Mrs … Catherine," he said and blushed. "I saw that Deer following you around."

"That happens a lot."

"It's just isn't fair!"

He patted her arm and pulled his hand back like she was hot. She smiled.

"Sorry …uh … Catherine … uh … I didn't mean to touch you."

"Ben," she said reaching up and pulled a hand on his shoulder, "I don't mind."

Ben laughed nervously. Then she noticed an older Deer whom she assumed was the store manager and the teenage Deer heading in their direction. She sighed.

"I've called the police," The older deer said.

"Really," she said. "Why?"

"For threading one of my employees."

"She did nothing of the sort."

"Just who are you and what business is of yours?"

"Officer Benjamin Clawhauser ZPD," he said holding up his badge.

Catherine was surprised and the Deer startled.

"But she's a Fox!" the teenage said and looked the older Deer. "Dad says all Foxes are …"

Catherine's fur bristled and Ben stepped between them.

"Son, if I were you I'd choose my next word very carefully," Ben said and felt his fur unconsciously bristle too. "Catherine is my friend and she's done nothing wrong."

Catherine noticed the police car pull up and she touched his arm. Ben looked at her and she motioned to the front of the store. Ben smiled – it was Fangmeyer and Wolfard.

"Hi guys," Ben said and smiled.

"Ben," Fangmeyer said and looked at the Fox. "Catherine. What's going on? We received a report that someone was being threatened."

"I…," the store manage began.

"Sir, please let me talk Officer Clawhauser first and then I'll get to you. OK?"

"Sure."

Other animals noticed the commotion and stopped to listen.

"Ben, Catherine what's with your fur?"

"Well," Ben said and looked at teenage Deer. "What's your name?"

"Danny."

"Danny was following Catherine around the store."

"So you were following her too."

"I noticed her come in and I wanted to talk to her."

"OK."

"So then I noticed Danny following her. Apparently she'd had enough it and invited Danny to walk along with her. Then Danny ran off to get his father."

"And she didn't threaten him."

"No."

"And your fur?"

"I don't much care for someone saying all Foxes are thieves," Catherine said.

The Tigress sighed and looked at Ben.

"I got angry too."

She shook her striped head.

OK. You two," Fangmeyer said pointing at the Deer. "Please go back up front and speak to you in a few minutes."

The Deer left and Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know Ben could get angry," Wolfard said and smiled.

Ben's fur bristled out even more and Fangmeyer sighed again.

"Ben, Catherine please excuse me for a moment I need to speak to my partner privately."

"Take your time," Catherine said. "We're not in a big hurry."

The Tigress stared at her and the vixen only stared back smiling prettily. Ben cleared his throat. Then the Tigress turned and walked out to their car with Wolfard following. From the gesturing in the car the wolf was in a bit of trouble. The vixen smiled.

* * *

"Ben, I'm getting hungry and I know a really good restaurant around here. So once we're done why don't we go and eat?"

"Together!" he said and his voice squeaking a bit.

"Yes," she said and smiled at him. "Ben, I want to thank you for helping me."

"I'm a police officer."

"And that's the only reason?"

"No. It made me angry to see a good person like you being treated like that just because you're a Fox!"

"Thank you, Ben," she said and began to tear up.

"Ok. Oh you Foxes, you're so emotional."

Catherine put head on Ben's chest and began to shake with laugher. Fangmeyer returned, took one look at them, shook her head, and went to speak to the manager.

* * *

"Ben, trust me you'll like this restaurant."

When they entered the manager immediately recognized one of his best customers and ushered them to the special dining room in the back. When the waiter approached she held up two fingers and the tod nodded.

"Catherine, what kind of restaurant is this?"

"One that caters to predators exclusively," she said and grinned. "Ben, you are going to have the best meal of your life."

Ten minutes later the waiter arrived with a large platter of meat, bread, sauces, and a selection of vegetables. The steam from the meat hit Ben's nose and he salivated so much that he to swallow. The vixen looked at him and smiled.

"Catherine, what kind of meat is this?"

"It's called chicken and it's one my favorites."

"But…"

"They are birds and some foxes raise them for their meat."

"How do they get the meat?"

"Judy asked the same question and let's just say the chickens don't die from old age."

Ben laughed. Then he took a piece of meat and popped it into his mouth. Catherine grinned at the look of ecstasy on his face.

"So you like it."

Ben nodded and the vixen squeezed his hand.

"Good. Now try it like this."

She took a piece of meat, put it in a piece of bread, and then dipped it one of the sauces. Ben followed suit and they quickly emptied the tray and ate the rest of the food as well. They sat back sated. After a while the waiter returned and nodded at Catherine.

"Come," Catherine said and they were led to a private room with a large cushion. "Ben, we can rest here for a while."

"Together," he said and voice squeaked.

He jumped when the door shut.

"Of course," she said and smiled. "And I promise I would bite you … hard."

Ben giggled. She lay down and patted the spot next to her. Ben hesitantly sat and then lay down. The cheetah was asleep within a minute. Catherine raised an eyebrow and lay a bit closer to him.

* * *

Catherine woke in powerful arms and smiled. One of Ben's hands rested on her belly and other cupped her breast. She hadn't done this in years and it felt wonderful! Then she felt another part of Ben's anatomy poking her and she giggled. She hadn't done that in a while either. She shifted around until she faced him and she felt his claws unsheathed as puller her closer. One hand shifted to her back and other moved to the base of her tail. Then she began to pet him and his purr began.

"Ben … Ben … Ben."

He yawned and his eyes opened. He started to pull away, but the vixen held him tight.

"Catherine, I …"

"Shush Ben," she said and winked at him. "I am enjoying this."

"But I'm a Cheetah."

"So what! Ben, do you like me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I like you too."

"But no female cheetah has ever looked at me."

"Then they were all fools."

He smiled for a moment and then it fled from his face.

"Judy must have told you about my problem."

"She did, but I see you must've worked hard to get over it."

Ben blushed.

"I did," he said and looked at her. "You're the first female who ever said she liked me."

Tears came to his eyes and Catherine held him close.

"It's Ok Ben," she said. "It's OK."

After a few minutes he finished.

"Sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Catherine said and smiled. "You're a good person and I like you."

He smiled and then looked at his watch.

"I need to get home and get ready for work tomorrow."

"Ben, when's the next day you're off?"

"Saturday."

"Would you like to do something together?"

"You're asking me out on a date!"

"Yes."

"Wow!"

"How about I come over to your place and pick you up?"

* * *

Catherine was glad she'd gotten home first. She started dinner and wondered what Nick had heard.

"Hi Mom!" Nick shouted. "We'll be down in a minute."

"Take your time!" she shouted. "Dinner won't be for a while yet. I'm sure you two will think of something to do."

"Mom!"

The vixen laughed and a little later heard the box springs squeak quietly. She might be a little older, but hearing was still perfect. Then she thought of her date with Ben and smiled. An hour later they finally came down for dinner after she called them twice. She smiled at them and they both blushed.

"It's always nice to 'relax' after work," the vixen said.

"Mom!"

"Anyway, how was your day?"

"Nothing exciting happened. And yours?"

"Well mine was exciting," she began. "I went shopping and some Deer followed me around the store." She saw Nick wince. "Then I got in his face and met Ben. The store manager called the cops saying that I threatened the kid. Ben defended me. The cops showed up and read the riot act to store manager of wasting their time. Then Ben and I went to lunch. I like him. He's a nice Cheetah."

"Everyone likes Ben," Judy said and smiled. "He was the first person I met on my first day."

"And he's really handsome," the vixen said. "Don't you think so?"

"Yes," she said without thinking.

Nick gave her a look and she blushed.

They filled their plates and dinner was quieter than usual.

* * *

Ben heard the knock on the door and nervously opened it. Catherine stood there and smiled. Ben stood for a few seconds and stared.

"Oh sorry!" he said and blushed "Catherine, please come in."

She entered, set the picnic basket down, and hugged him. For a moment Ben didn't know what do with his hands, but then he returned the hug. She felt so good that he held on and then his purr started. Then he heard her giggle.

"You can do that forever," the vixen said laying her head against his chest and making a sound of contentment.

"We could, but I really want to go on our date."

He released her and then impulsively she leaned up to kiss him. It wasn't an extremely passionate kiss, but wasn't a peck on the cheek either. The effect on Ben was immediate. His purr come on full force and lifted her off the floor. Her arms went around him and she felt the powerful muscles in his shoulders flex. He was nothing like a tod. It frightened her for a second, but he was being surprisingly gentle with her. The kiss ended when they had to breathe and he stared into eyes. She'd seen that hunger before many times and she gave him a vixen's smile.

"We better get going."

"OK."

They took the subway to the largest park in the city and found a secluded spot. She spread a blanket and set out the food.

"Chicken!" he said and Catherine laughed.

"and dressing. It's homemade too," she said.

She poured two glasses from a bottle of wine Ben brought and handed one to him. Lunch was wonderful and Ben was on his best behavior. Catherine thought he might get a bit amorous so she could play the reluctant vixen, but since they were public she couldn't entice him.

"Well, I must be excused," she said and looked around. "Where are the restrooms?"

He stood, looked around, and pointed. She followed the indicated direction and still couldn't see it.

"You have better eyes than I do."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'll find it."

* * *

When she stepped out of the restroom she felt the fur on the back her neck bristle. Then she smelled them – Jackals. They were drunk too which was good since it would slow them down. She stepped back in the restroom and picked up the plunger she'd noticed earlier. Then she unscrewed the handle and hefted it. Perfect. She looked around and found the janitor's closet. It was locked with a cheap padlock that she opened in ten seconds flat. She found another plunger and some duct tape. She taped the handles together. Things were looking up and then heard a scream which was abruptly cut off. She was getting too old for shit like this!

She opened the door and peaked out. They were dragging a Deer off into the trees. There were a couple of jackals were stumbling behind the other four. She smiled. She casually walked up behind the two stragglers and knocked them out without alerting the others. Four to go! Then something golden and spotted bulled over the two in front. Ben! The other two were so surprised they froze and she stepped in knock out one on the right. Then she swung at the other she missing hitting its shoulder, but heard the bone snap. It pulled a knife. She knocked it out of its hand and then knocked it out too. Pretty damn good for an old vixen!

She turned to see how Ben was doing. The other two Jackals were on the ground bloody. Ben was standing over them blood around his mouth and on his paws. Damn he looked so primal! Magnificent!

"Ben!" she cried and ran to him.

He looked at her.

"Is that your blood?"

She looked down at herself and there was blood splattered down the front of shirt and jeans.

"I don't think so."

"Hold still."

He felt down her body and then arms and legs and she felt no pain, but the vixen did feel a few other sensations.

"Nothing."

"Let's see about the Deer."

"Ben, shouldn't you call this in?"

He thumped his forehead and searched to his phone.

"I think I left it at home."

"You were a bit preoccupied," she said and smiled. "Here's mine."

She handed it to him and stooped down to have a look at the Deer. When she finished he was still taking and she gave him a thumbs up. She sat and leaned against a tree. She was getting to old for shit like this! She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke she was being carried in strong arms and wrapped she arms around Ben's neck. He squeezed her tighter and patted her bottom. She lightly bit his ear and heard him chuckle. He patted her bottom again and bit his ear harder. She felt his purr begin.

"So you're awake."

"Is this how you going to wake me every morning from now on?"

"If you like, but I thought I might make love to you instead."

The vixen smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Chapter 5

Catherine woke in Ben's arms and carefully got out of bed without waking him. She showered, brushed out her fur, and then started breakfast. Judy and her Fox came down and she began to set the table.

"You'll need one setting more this morning," Catherine said and Judy frowned.

"Catherine, where's that shirt?" came a voice from her bedroom.

"I'll be right back."

Judy looked at her Fox and raised an eyebrow. She set out another setting and Catherine returned with Ben following.

"Morning Judy, Nick," he said and sat. "Catherine, what are you making? It smells good."

"Blueberry pancakes," she said. "What time did you two get home last night?"

"About 3am."

Ben sat and looked at his two friends.

"Did you two get caught up in our mess in the park?"

"What were you two doing there?" Nick asked.

"I asked Ben to go on a date."

"Your mother's chicken and dressing is wonderful!"

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because I like Ben and he likes me."

Ben smiled at his vixen and she kissed him on the cheek. Nick's eyes narrowed, but said nothing. Judy looked at Ben and Catherine and then smiled.

"So tell us what happened," Judy said looking to Ben.

Ben related the story until they got to the hospital.

"Then Ben insisted on bringing me home and one thing led to another and he stayed with me last night."

Nick opened his mouth and then closed it closed it with a click. Catherine put the pancakes on the table and sat beside Ben.

"Come on," Catherine said and smiled. "Dig in."

Nick finally accepted reality and took two pancakes. His mother was an adult and so was Ben. He couldn't imagine Ben being his step-father. He'd just see how it goes.

"Ben, do you have to go to work today?" Judy asked.

"No, I have the rest of the week off. I did my paperwork and they took Catherine's statement last night. So hopefully they won't need us until next week."

He took a couple of pancakes from the stack and put them on his plate. Then he popped a piece in his mouth.

"Ben, we should go hospital and visit that Deer," Catherine said. "Could we go today?"

"I'll call and find out," Ben said and squeeze his vixen's hand. "Do you have anything else to do today?"

"I would like get out for a walk," she said and smiled. "And you?"

"Would you mind if we spend some time together this week?"

"No, you can stay here if you want."

Ben leaned over and kissed his vixen. Then they lost themselves in the moment while Judy and her Fox looked on. The Judy poked her Fox in the side and he turned to her. Then smiled at each other and got up quietly and went upstairs. Nick being a practical Fox took this plate with him along with two more pancakes.

* * *

Catherine and her Cheetah went to his apartment to get a few things that he needed. Of course one thing led to another and Ben and his vixen end up spending an additional hour there. Afterward they lay in each other's arms and just staring at each other.

We're just like a couple of horny teenagers," Catherine said and laughed.

Ben laughed too and then took her in his arms again.

"Ben, we can't make love all day!"

"I'm willing to give it a try," he said and began to lick her throat.

Catherine laughed and hugged him.

"Me too, but we need to get to the hospital," she said and patted him on the back. "Come on get moving."

Ben propped his head up on his arm and looked at her and then smiled.

"Catherine, I know we've only know each other for a few days, but I've fallen in love with you."

She smiled and then kissed him.

"And to tell you the truth Ben I have felt this way about anyone since … well for a long time."

Ben hugged her so tight that she felt her ribs creak and then she gasped for air. He quickly released her looking concerned.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, it would take more that you to hurt an old vixen like me."

"You're not old!" he said and smiled. "When we make love I have a hard time keeping up."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she said and rose. "But we'll save that for later. Get your clothes on and let's go."

* * *

Catherine noticed that Ben's fur was brisling from the looks they were getting from other animals as they walked through the hospital. She knew that hers was too. Ben's arm rested on her shoulder and hers was around his waist. When they arrived an officer waited at the door and Ben showed him his badge. She knocked.

"Come in," came a soft voice.

She entered first followed by Ben and the other officer.

"This is Officer Benjamin Clawhauser and Catherine Wilde," he said indicating each of them unnecessarily. "They are the ones that stopped the Jackals. They wanted …"

"Thank you for saving me!" she cried and tried to get out of bed.

"Please don't get up!" Ben said trying pull her covers back up.

She took that moment to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him. Ben looked so out of his depth Catherine had to laugh.

"Ben just hug her!"

After a minute she released him and Catherine sat on the bed. Then she got a hug too.

"What's your name?" the vixen asked.

"Mary."

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said. "They want to release me the day after tomorrow."

Her eyes became watery.

"Has anyone contacted your family?"

"I don't have anyone," she said. "My parents died when I was young and my grandmother raised me. She died two week ago and they kicked me out for her apartment. I could even get in to get my things cause they locked me out."

Mary began to cry and Catherine put an arm around her. She looked at Ben and he nodded.

"First, Ben and I are going your apartment house and get your things," she said and put an arm around Ben, "and then after the you're released you can come and stay with me."

"But…"

"You've been staying in that park, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Where did your grandmother live?"

"At the Grande Pangolin Arms."

"Wasn't that where Judy lived?" Ben asked.

"I know Dharma," Catherine said. "She's a pain in the butt, but locking someone out of an apartment doesn't sound like her. At least not right away."

"Ben, what do you think?"

"I think I'm going to call it in and have someone meet us over there."

* * *

When they arrived a cruiser was sitting in front of the apartment building. Two familiar faces waited them.

"Well if it isn't our two favorite officers," Catherine said standing toe to toe with the tigress. "Ben, I guess it's just our lucky day."

Fangmeyer sighed and the vixen laughed.

"What kinda trouble have you two gotten yourselves into now?" she growled.

"We don't know yet, but I'll bet it'll be interesting."

"You two are like oil and water," Ben said.

"No, I like Tigers," the vixen said grinning, "because they always leap before they think."

The tigress growled and the vixen smiled.

"Come on let's go talk to Dharma," the vixen said and left the other three behind.

They caught up as she opened door and followed as she led them to Dharma room. She arrived first and knocked. When Armadillo opened the door and saw who it was Dharma startled and the vixen grinned.

"I've brought friends," she said and stepped aside. "We need to talk."

Dharma eyes grew large and she gulped.

"I let Judy out of her lease."

"This isn't about Judy," the vixen said. "It's about a Deer named Mary and how you locking her out of her apartment which my boyfriend Officer Clawhauser tells me is illegal. And after the doe's grandmother died. Even I didn't think you were that heartless Dharma."

"I didn't."

"She told me the lock's been changed."

"I swear I didn't!"

"Well then let's just go have a look, shall we?"

* * *

When Dharma put her master key in the lock it wouldn't turn. She turned to the others and just shrugged.

"Let me," Catherine said taking out her tools and opening the lock. "Twenty seconds!"

The Tigress gave her a hard look and got the finger in return.

"We'll talk later," Officer Fangmeyer said and the vixen only smiled.

The Tigress opened the door and cautiously entered follow by Wolfard. Ben, Catherine, and Dharma stepped back down the hall. After a couple of minutes Wolfard stepped back in the hall.

"Come on. No one's here."

They stepped in and saw the mess.

"Well someone has been living here," Ben said and looked at Dharma. "Maybe you ought to change all the locks."

"And get better ones," Catherine said and then smiled. "Even the one they used as a replacement was better and it was junk."

"But that'll cost …"

"Well then maybe I'll just spread the word around town."

"You …"

"Maybe I'll start remembering a few other things from years ago," the vixen said and smiled. "It sure didn't help Bogo, did it?"

The Armadillo gulped and Catherine shut the door.

"Let's just wait and see who shows up," she said and looked at the Tigress. "I assume you can arrest them."

"If I get a complaint from the owner."

They both looked at Dharma and she nodded.

* * *

Fortunately they didn't have to wait very long. The lock turned and the door opened. In stowed three honey badgers. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Fangmeyer and Wolfard standing in the middle of the room and jumped as Catherine slammed the door behind them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Arresting you for squatting."

"We have a lease."

"Not from me you don't!" Dharma said standing well back.

Each of them jumped in a different direction. A brilliant flash erupted before Ben's eyes and he was temporally blinded. Then he smelled burnt fur and when the spots faded he saw an unconscious smoking honey badger lay at his feet. He looked over at smiling Catherine who held a large Fox taser in her hand. She handed it to Ben and then pulled out another for her backpack.

"They're not doing too bad," she said her smile widening. "Let's give them a hand."

Ten minutes later the three unconscious honey badgers lay on the floor hand cuffed both hand and foot. The four combatants were bruised and a bit bloody, but still on their feet.

"Catherine you are insane," Fangmeyer stated and smiled, "but thanks for helping out."

"Amateurs need all the help they can get."

"I've been an officer for ten years!"

"And I've lived in Foxtown for 50."

"Can't you two get along?"

"Ah! The voice of reason," she said and then kissed her Cheetah passionately.

When they broke the kiss Fangmeyer and Wolfard just stared at them. The vixen just smiled at them and winked.

"You and Ben…"

"are lovers," she said and put an arm around her cheetah. "Are you surprised?"

"Yes, a bit."

"You two have worked with Judy and Nick for years."

"But…"

"But nothing. We came here get some the Mary's things."

"Catherine, this is a crime scene," Ben said. "We can't remove anything now."

"Great! I guess now we'll have to give our statements again. God, I hope this doesn't take long!"

* * *

"Well that's twice in two days," she said as she turned onto her street. "What the hell is all this?"

There were cars parked on both sides of the street and hundreds of animals with signs. Judy and Nick stood on the porch with several animals while two groups faced off from different sides of the street. The signs on one side of the street said 'Animal Purity' and 'No Race Mixing.' On the other side signs 'Love transcends Species' and 'Love will bring us Together.' Fortunately Nick's car blocked the driveway and when he saw her car he moved his just long enough for her to pull hers into the garage. She and Ben joined them on the porch.

"Catherine this is Maria. She's …"

"a wonderful singer. I've know a few Gazelles in my time, but your voice is exceptional."

"Thank you," she said and smiled. "So what are we going to do about this?"

"I never should have mentioned that that Judy was Nick's fiancée."

"No, I'm glad you did," Judy said and hugged her Fox. "Now we don't have to hide it anymore!"

"I guess Ben and I don't either," she said and hugged her Cheetah.

A moment later a bottle flew over the crowd and broke on the porch.

"OK, I've had enough of this!" she said and went into the house. "I'll be back."

Ben waited for a minute watching the crowd and then followed her. He found her on the phone and as he listened he began to smile. Then after she made a few more calls he began to laugh.

* * *

When they returned Judy noticed a small smile on Ben's face and a grin of Catherine's.

"What's up Ben?"

"You'll see."

Five minutes later the first Skunk came around Catherine's house and joined them on the porch. She looked at Catherine and smiled. Then she looked at Nick and his Bunny.

"So you must be Nick," she said and smiled. "And you must be Judy. Congratulates on your engagement. A few of my family and friends are coming to congratulate you too."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Soon a few and then dozens of Skunks came around Catherine's house and lined up in the street between the crowds. The noise died down and soon it was quiet. The skunk on the porch stepped out in front of the others.

"Leave," she said.

"What if we don't?"

The scent of Skunk became more noticeable as more Skunks arrived. The animals behind them started to move back toward the house.

"Leave," she said again and began to remove her clothes.

The scent in the air became thicker. The crowd began to back away and the few reporters moved to other side of the street to join their colleagues who were already there. The crowd finally broke and scattered. The first Skunk rejoined them.

"Thanks Jesse," Catherine said and smiled. "We might need you again."

"Just call."

The vixen hugged her friend and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Chapter 6

The first police cruiser pulled up ten minutes too late. The officer stepped out and Catherine roared with laughter. The tigress shook her head and face palmed.

"Twice in the same day," Fangmeyer said. "Why do I deserve this?"

"This must be your continuing sting of good luck."

"Just shut up, Catherine."

"Don't police officers have to take classes on dealing with the public?"

"Yes," Judy said helpfully.

"I'm guessing that Officer Fangmeyer here got an F or at the very most a D."

Fangmeyer just stared at the vixen who just smiled back.

"Growl for me, please."

"Catherine!" Ben hissed. "Stop it!"

Fangmeyer took a step in Catherine direction and Ben stepped between them.

"Officer Fangmeyer, what do you think you're doing!" Ben put a hand on her chest and looked at her. "Calm down. Violet, please calm down."

Ben heard a chuckle and then laugher. He hadn't meant to use her first name – it had just popped out of his mouth, and he knew how sensitive she was about it. For a moment he thought it was Catherine, but it turned out the laughter was coming from behind the tigress.

"Violet!" Wolfard said after he could catch his breath. "Oh my God!"

The Wolf was leaning on their cruiser and giggling like an idiot. She looked over her shoulder, stared at the Wolfard for a moment, and then sat on steps putting her face in her hands.

"What's wrong with you today?" Ben asked perplexed. "I've never seen you like this."

"It's that damned vixen!" she said and pointed back over her shoulder. "She's a pervert!"

"Hey!" Nick said stepping toward the tigress. "That's my mother you're talking about!"

He felt his bunny's hand on his arm.

"You're no better than she is!"

Judy let go of her Fox's arm and stepped in front of him. Nick noticed his bunny's face had lost all expression and he'd only seen that happen twice before. He cringed at the memories. The Tigress was deep in trouble now.

"Hey Violet!" she shouted. "If you are going to insult my future husband and mother-in-law why don't you just say it plainly!"

"Only perverts mate outside their own species!"

"Violet, I think it's time you got off my property," Catherine said taking a step toward her.

Then the tigress leapt.

* * *

Maria knew the predator would attack even before the Tigress knew it herself. She saw her muscles start to bunch under the striped fur and smelled the predator's rage. Her instincts told her to flee, but considerable training and her combat skills took control. She crouched and then sprang forward head lower horns leading. They were very sharp and they slipped though the fur and muscle beneath quite easily. The Tigress' weight drove her back and then there was an explosion. The weight eased and she felt something sticky and hot splatter on her face and down her chest.

* * *

Catherine had lived in Foxtown for 50 years and she could feel it in her bones when something was about to happen. The Tigress' leap had almost, but not quite caught her off guard. When the Gazelle started her crouch she'd reach back, drew the revolver, dropped to one knee, took aim, and fired. She'd gotten the revolver and three speed loaders just before she'd made the call Jesse. Just in case those idiots came across the road before the skunks arrived or if they made it passed them afterward she was going to be ready. She wasn't going to let anything happen to anyone that she cared about.

* * *

For the rest of his life Ben would remember the two things happening at almost the same time. First the surprise on the Tigress' face as she met the pair of horns and second the explosion and her head disappearing in a red mist. A moment later all he saw nothing as his face was covered in blood, brain, and bone fragments. He wiped his face and blurrily saw Catherine crouching and holding a very large handgun. He wiped his eyes again and there was another explosion. Then her saw that Maria's had blood splattered on her face and down the front of her clothes. Her horns were slick with it from the tips to their base.

As his hearing returned he heard screaming. He looked and Wolfard was holding a stump and blood was pumping out as he tried to stop it. Ben went to him and gripped the arm at elbow. The blood slowed, but didn't stop. The vixen caught up to him a moment later.

"Just hold it," she said and wound a piece of rope around his arm and begin to tighten it. "You killed Fangmeyer!"

"You're lucky I just I'm a good shot or you'd me just a dead as that stupid Tigress."

"You're going to go jail for murder."

"Self defense and I have about 30 witnesses plus I'll bet several of the reporters have it on film too. And anyway she was on Maria's horns before even I shot her."

"You shot me!"

"And why did you have a pistol?"

"What!" Ben exclaimed.

"Look," she said pointing to his disembodied hand still holding it.

"You idiot!" Ben said. "You're only supposed to have firearms when you're on SWAT duty. "You'll be lucky if they only fire you!"

"You have an illegal pistol," Wolfard said.

"I have a license!" she said. "In fact I have two."

"Come on," Ben said.

He led the wolf to the other side of the porch and away from the Tigress' body. Then he lifted him onto porch and into a chair.

"Keep that tourniquet tight or you'll bleed out."

* * *

Catherine retrieved the gun and gave to her son. The reporters were taking pictures of the Tigress' body and talking to witnesses. Seeing this Maria had come off the porch and went to speak to them leading most of the reporters away from the house. When she returned she went to Clawhauser.

"Two of the camera crews have all of it on film," Maria began, "and it clearly shows it to be self defense. This is only the second time I've had to kill someone." Ben could only stare at her. "The story and my interview have already gone out so everyone will see what happened." She put a hand on his arm. "Ben, what was wrong with her? The things she said about Nick and his mother. I mean those idiots with those signs are annoying, but this! Do you think they're going to be others like her?"

"Probably," he said and sighed. "And it's only going to take a few."

"Ben, would you help me clean up?"

"Sure."

They found a garden hose on the side of the house and Ben hosed Maria down. Ben noticed how beautiful she was. Not that he hadn't before, but now he was close enough look her in the eye.

"Ben," she said and smiled. "You're staring."

"Oh … ah … sorry."

"OK. Give me that! I'm clean as I'm going to get without a shower."

A stray thought crossed his mind and he blushed. Maria rolled her eyes and took the hose. Then Ben stripped to his underwear and Maria returned the favor. She watched him wash and saw the hard muscles ripple under his fur. She thought Catherine was one damn lucky vixen. Then a few stray thoughts when through her mind and she blushed too.

Maria had never given a thought about being attracted to someone of another species until Judy had told her about Nick. She'd kept in touch with her old college roommate over the years and had been happy for her when she'd become a police officer. Judy had never dated in college when Maria roomed with the her, but they had grown quite close in that year. She even argued against her going into show business and thinking back on it she may have been correct. After Judy had started working at the ZPD they'd spent time together when Nick had to work alone. He was all she could talk about and Maria had been happy for her. She'd been a bit surprised when her friend had told her Nick was Fox, but what did it really matter as long as they loved each other.

"So are you two done putting on a show for the reporters?" Catherine said and smirked. "Go in the house and take a shower in there. Come on get going." They heard more sirens in the distance. "Get in there before they get here! Nick and Judy will take care of Wolfard. Ben, you use my shower and she'll use the one upstairs. Come on Maria I'll show you the way."

* * *

The EMTs pulled up first and they went directly to work on Wolfard. The second cruiser pulled up and Nick went to meet them. He knew two Foxes who had been with the ZPD only about a year.

"Joe. Mike."

"Nick, what happened?" Joe said looking over at the dead Tigress.

"Fangmeyer tried to attack my mother…"

"That's crazy," Mike said.

"I saw it myself as did a lot of other animals and two of the news crews have it on film."

The two officers looked back at the body and then saw the door open. Catherine came out looked at the EMTs and jumped off the porch to avoid the body. Nick waved her over.

"Joe, Mike this is my mother Catherine."

"Ma'am."

"It's always nice to meet Nick's friends."

Catherine shook hands with both of them.

"Could you tell us what happened?"

"Yes," she said.

Catherine told the story from her point of view and showed the officers her carry permit. That wasn't really necessary since was technically in her own home and on the own property as the time of the shooting. Ben joined them and told his version of the story. Lastly Maria came out and did the same. Then they reviewed both videos.

"We're not detectives, but as far as we can tell you were both completely justified."

Just as the EMTs loaded Wolfard into their truck the detectives and Coroner arrived.

"Why'd it taking so long for them to get here?" Nick said.

"Cause they never have enough of us here in Foxtown," Mike said. "The only reason that Clawhauser and Wolfard where here was the demonstration. And of course we were on another call."

"And they were too damn late anyway," Catherine said, "which is nothing new." She looked at Mike and Joe. "Sorry guys, but it's always been like this."

The detectives who'd been looking at the body with the Coroner finally moseyed over.

"God, what a mess!" the first detective – a lion – said to nobody in particular.

"Officer Ben Clawhauser," he said extending a hand. "All of us are witnesses or victims. The whole thing is on film too."

"Detective Jonathan Lionheart," he said and took it. Everyone just looked at him. "And yes, he's my second cousin."

"Detective Mary Fox," the sheep said and noticed the grins. "Go to hell!" But she was smiling. "This name's a curse!"

"You don't like being a Fox?" Nick said and smiled.

Nick got the finger in response and everyone chuckled.

"Anyway, we already saw the video. It's all over the net along with your interview." He looked at Maria. "I can't see anyone being changed with anything." Catherine showed him her carry permit. "That's good although you don't need it on your own property. One of the videos shows Wolfard with a gun until you shot off his hand."

Nick handed it to the Lion.

"Actually, I was aiming for the gun and missed."

"Mrs. Wilde you didn't miss by much at that distance. We should hire you to give lessons at the academy."

"Just what the ZPD needs – two officer Wildes," Catherine said and smiled.

"You know there's no age limit to join the ZPD," Judy said and winked.

It was the first time anyone had seen Catherine with a surprised look on her face.

* * *

Catherine lay in her Cheetah's arms quite satisfied. Ben was a wonderful lover and friend. What better combination could there be?

"So this has been an interesting day," Ben said and patted her bottom. "I just glad you're still here and with me."

"Me too."

Then Catherine laughed and then kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Chapter 7

Catherine awoke to her Cheetah's golden eyes. She smiled and he pulled her into his arms. Her Cheetah hugged her and she felt his arms tighten feeling the strength behind them.

"Ben," she said and patted his back.

He stopped and held her away looking concerned.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, of course not!"

He hugged her again.

"Ben, what's wrong?"

"Last night after we made love I couldn't sleep," he said and gave her a little shake. "You could have died yesterday!"

She sighed.

"Maybe, but I didn't."

Then he hugged her again and she smiled.

"Catherine, I love you! And I'm not just saying that. I know a lot of males just say that so…"

"they can have sex."

"Yes," he said and looked deep into her eyes. "But every time we make love that's exactly what WE are doing. So

Catherine, will you marry me?"

"But…"

"And don't you dare say you're too old!"

That was exactly what she was going to say. He knows me better than I'd thought. She smiled again.

"Yes," she said and he hugged her. "Now you fallen into a vixen's trap."

He chuckled and then looked her in the eye.

"Well, if it's a trap it's a really nice one."

The vixen smiled.

"Now let's celebrate," she said and petted her Cheetah.

"How?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

* * *

"They were getting just a bit noisy," Nick whispered to his bunny. "I wonder if they were fighting."

"What happened yesterday must have scared Ben," Judy said being able to hear a bit better that her Fox. "It certainly scared the hell out of me, but you mother didn't even flinch."

"and you're surprised?"

"I don't understand about Fangmeyer," Judy said touching her Fox's arm. "We've worked with her for years! She's never given a hint about what she thought of our relationship. It wasn't a secret that we liked each other at least not at work. I mean we never even touched each other!"

"I sure that everyone could tell by the way we looked at each other," he said and his bunny blushed. "And of course, we just started living together. She saw Ben and Catherine together. Maybe that pushed her over the edge!"

"There's going to be other animals like that too!"

"I love you and we're getting married and that it! And if anyone doesn't like it they can go straight to hell!"

Judy smiled and kissed her Fox. The kiss lingered and then became more passionate.

* * *

Ben and his vixen stared at each other and giggled.

"They're fairly quiet," Ben said only the box springs' slight squeak giving them away.

"At least Nick moved the bed away from the wall."

Ben quickly buried his face in a pillow and laughed. Then he felt his vixen licked the back of his neck and he rolled over pulling her atop him. He held her away from for a time and studied her. She was tall for a vixen and only a few inches shorter than him. The fur from the top of her head, down her back, and almost to the tip of tail was like red velvet. A creamy white fur extended from her face, down her chest and belly to her sex. Then black fur extended from her wrists to cover both her hands and it was much the same on her feet. She was muscular, but not overly so. Just from touching her he hardly found an ounce of fat anywhere on her body.

Her face was oval with large eyes with blue irises. The muzzle was longer than his and ended in a black nose and mouth. Its top was covered with red fur while the bottom was where the white fur began. Then his gaze drifted lower. Her breasts were perfect – all six of them. The top ones just fit easily in the palm of his hand. The pink nipples just peaked through her white fur while the other four were hidden by that same fur along her belly which was flat and hard. Her legs were long, well muscled, and red furred. Then there was her tail which red furred with white tip. Foxes tended to sensitive about their tails and his fox was no different. The first time he'd touched her tail it jerked away. Then she'd actually blushed a few seconds later when he actually did run his hand over it.

Catherine looked down at her Cheetah and was amazed that he could hold her at arm's length like this without even trembling. The muscles stood out on his arms and his chest as he held her seemingly effortless. He was gold furred and black spotted everywhere except where white fur extended from his chest to his maleness. Between his shoulder blades was a thick tuft of fur that stood out more than the rest when he was either angry or passionate. She loved to run her fingers through it when they made love. She still found it hard to believe this strong, well muscled, and sleek Cheetah had ever had a weight problem.

All in all he was a beautiful Cheetah. Of course, she would never tell him this since it would damage his sensitive male ego. The vixen smiled. He was long limbed, but not winey like other Cheetahs she'd known. In fact he was actually taller and more heavily built than the average Cheetah. Maybe he was a throwback to large Cheetahs in the ancient past whose bones had been found and on exhibit when she visited the Natural History museum years ago. Regardless he was her Cheetah and she was his vixen. They were going to get married and she made up her mind that whoever got in there or her son's way would very sorry!

Her Cheetah finally lowered her and she kissed him. He tried to put his arms around her and slipped away from him. He started to get up and she pushed him back.

"We are not making love again," she said and Ben looked disappointed. "I'm going to take a shower." He started to rise. "Alone and then you will. After breakfast the four of us are going to go to the hospital and pick up Mary. Then we are going to her apartment see if any of her belongs are still there. We will take her out to lunch and when we come back we will get her settled. We might even have to stop and buy her a few things. Who knows!"

Ben smiled.

"Yes, ma'am," he said and saluted. "Can I at least brush you fur? Please."

Catherine rolled her eyes and then got in the shower.

* * *

There were only a few reporters there when they came out of the house. One and only one of them came over which surprised her.

"Would it be available for some of us to interview you?"

"OK. How about here tomorrow at 10am? Also, tell everyone if there is repeat performance of what happened yesterday my friends will return and no warnings will be given."

"Mrs. Wilde…"

"Catherine."

"Catherine, that was brilliant!" he said and smiled. "You ought to run for Mayor of Zootopia!"

Catherine laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Do I look like a politician to you?" she said after she got her breath back and wiped her eyes.

"No, but think about it," he said and smiled.

When they left the reporters were actually waved good bye. Halfway down block the met a police cruiser coming the other way. They pulled up beside her and Catherine rolled down the window.

"Joe, Mike, what up?" Catherine asked.

"We've been assigned to watch your house," Joe said.

"Watch my house!"

"After yesterday they don't want anything happening," Joe said.

Mike reached in the back and lifted a shotgun.

"They armed you!"

"Yes, and there's another car coming too," Mike said.

"There's going to be a lot more patrols in Foxtown today," Joe said.

Catherine turned around and went back to speak to the reporters. Then she made a few phone calls and they left for the hospital.

* * *

An officer was still stationed at Mary's door which none of them knew. They showed her their badges and then female wolf looked at Catherine who handed over her carry permit.

"Do you have it on you?"

"Yes," she said and open coat to reveal a shoulder holster.

"May I?"

"Of course."

The wolf reached in, popped the snap, and drew out the revolver. It looked large in the wolf's hand as she examined it.

"Mom, do you always…" Nick begin.

"After yesterday I am from now on."

The Officer looked in the vixen's eyes and gulped only now realizing exactly who she was. She guessed that she should've paid more attention to name on the carry permit. The vixen smiled.

"And I have five speed loaders too," she said. "Three animals tried to kill my yesterday. I killed one, wounded another, and tasered the third. I'm not taking any more chances with myself or my family. So may we go in?"

"Yes," the Wolf said returning her pistol and carry permit. "Mrs. Wilde…"

"Catherine."

"Catherine, I saw that video and I don't see how you could have done anything different."

"Thanks," she said and patted the Wolf on the shoulder. "Officer…"

"Elizabeth Lobo."

"Why don't come by my house and see me some time," she said and smiled.

"OK. When?"

"When are you off?"

"Tomorrow all day."

"Why done you come over for breakfast tomorrow? About 8. OK?"

"Sure."

* * *

Catherine knocked.

"Come in," Mary said. "Catherine!"

The Deer flew into the Vixen's arms and hugged her. Catherine patted her back and then held her at arm's length.

"Looks like you're doing better. So you remember Ben."

"Yes," she said and hugged the Cheetah. "God, you're a beautiful Cheetah!"

This time he hugged her back and his purr began. The vixen looked at her lover and he only smiled.

"And this is Nick, my son."

"Nick Wilde! You're even more handsome then on TV. I saw your graduation too."

She hugged him and Nick only smiled and winked at his bunny. Judy growled and Mary giggled.

"Ah the famous Judith Laverne Hopps," she said and the Rabbit blushed. "You're so … beautiful!"

The Deer dropped to her knees and smiled at the Rabbit.

"And I don't get a hug?"

"When I hugged Nick it seemed so upset," she said and look up at the handsome fox.

Judy hugged the Deer and laughed.

"So are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yes!"

The paperwork took over an hour and then it was almost lunch time.

"Officer Lobo would you like to go to lunch with us?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, just let me call in and I'm done for the day."

"I know just the place."

* * *

The manager smiled as he saw Catherine and large party with her. She held up four fingers one hand and two on the other and the tod nodded. He led them to a larger private dining room and a moment later the waiter looked to Catherine.

"Ma'am."

"You know what we need."

"Yes, ma'am. We just got them out of the smoker ten minutes ago."

"Salads for you two?" she asked and looked to the Rabbit and Deer.

They both nodded. Ten minutes later the food arrive being pushed on a cart. The waiter put a large tray before the four predators and removed the cover. It was stacked high with steaming white meat and four predators inhaled deeply. The two prey leaned away just a bit. Soon other bowls where placed on the table containing vegetables and the two salads. Lastly were the baskets of freshly baked bread whose aroma was appreciated by all six animals.

"I don't think I've even seen so many sharp teeth," she whispered looking at the four sated predators.

"You'll get use to it," Judy said and smiled.

"I'm just glad they didn't run out of meat."

"Worried we'd be next?"

"Yes!"

Judy giggled and padded the Deer's arm.

"Don't worry," Judy said, "they only look intimidating when they eat."

"So I heard that you and Nick are getting married."

"We are," she said and smiled at her Fox. "So what do you think?"

"When I saw Nick's graduation on TV and even then I could tell you two loved each other," Mary said poking Judy and watching her blush. "Well congratulations and if you need any help with your wedding please let me know."

"They haven't announced it yet, but Ben and Catherine are going to get married too."

"Are you going to have a double wedding?"

Judy smiled and hugged the Deer.

"I hadn't thought of that."

"So what are you two whispering about over there?" Catherine asked.

"Mary just had a very good idea."

* * *

Nick was to say the least surprised when his mother handed him the keys to her car. It was an old one and built like a tank, but she'd kept updated. It had a GPS, surround sound system, and antitheft system. He looked in the rear view mirror and wondered what the three of them were plotting. Just his mother looked up and grinned at him. This certainly couldn't be good. He looked back at the road and felt Elizabeth's eyes on him.

"Nick, we have a cruiser behind us," Ben said. "You not speeding are you?"

"No, but we have 2 Foxes, a Cheetah, a Wolf, a Deer, and a Rabbit in this tank. What would you think if you were on patrol?"

"I'd like to take a closer look," Elizabeth said. "Let get out our badges, because…"

"There go the lights!" Ben said and grinned at Nick.

"This is going to be one of those days."

"No, yesterday was one of those days," Catherine said. "This is just annoying."

Nick had to hunt a minute to find a spot large enough for the tank. The cruiser pulled in behind them. One officer came on one side of the car and his partner on the other.

"Hey Fox!" the officer on the driver's side said. "Do you know what you did back there?"

Nick held up his badge and smiled.

"That's Officer Fox to you, Officer…"

"Juego."

"Officer Juego let me make the introductions. Beside me in Officer Elizabeth Lobo, and on the passenger's side is Officer Benjamin Clawhauser. In the back seat is on the passenger side is Officer Judith Laverne Hopps, in the middle is Mary who my mother and Officer Clawhauser saved a couple of days ago, and the other Fox is my mother Catherine Wilde. You may have heard her name in the news over the last few days. So why don't you two officers…" Nick made 'officers' sound like a curse word. "get back in your cruiser get back on patrol."

"But before you do I want to let you know that the first thing I'm going to do when I get back to work is call your Captain. I'm going to say 'This is Officer Fox' and he's going to say 'We don't have an Officer Fox.' I'm going to say 'The ZPD must since Officer Juego addressed me as just 'fox' when he pulled me over. He didn't call me sir or even ask for my driver's license.' Then I'm going to go over this conversation with him. After that I and all the rest of these officers are going to write up reports on this. Maybe my mother and Mary write up something too. We'll just include it. Then I'm going to send a copy to your Captain and one to mine. So why don't you two 'officers' get out of my sight."

The two sheep got back in their cruiser and drove off.

"How often do things like that happen?" Elizabeth asked putting a hand on his arm.

God that brought back an old memory and he looked back at his bunny.

"Enough times over 35 years that it's still make me angry."

He unlatched his seatbelt and opened the door.

"Ben, would you mind driving?"

"Sure."

"Nicky come back here and sit with us," Catherine said at looked at Mary. "Do you mind sitting up front?"

"Of course not," she said got in the front seat next to Elizabeth. Nick sat between this bunny and his mom.

Judy snuggled up to her Fox as well she could in her seatbelt and he put an arm around her. Catherine hugged her kit remembering another time when he wanted to be a Junior Ranger Scout. She never told him that she'd found out what happened and had spoken to the person who should have been supervising. Nothing had come of it and she knew how it had hurt him. She could see how it had changed him and how it had led him down the wrong path in life. She really tried to help him. She really did! Thank God for Judy! She fell in love with him and pulled him back. Now he was off the streets and good police officer! She popped his seatbelt and pulled him into her arms.

"Mom."

"You're my kit and I love you Nicky."

He returned the hug and then felt the bunny hug him too. He felt tears come to his eyes and buried his face his mother's fur hoping no one would see. God, his mom and his bunny felt good.

* * *

"Nick."

"Mom let me sleep. There's no school today."

"Nick," came a different voice and then there were lips on his.

His eyes opened and her returned the kiss which more became passionate by the second. He felt his bunny pat him on the back and purple eyes met green ones. Then it came to him where that were and the kiss ended. He smiled down at his bunny who returned it.

"I told you that would get him up."

"I'm sure it did," Elizabeth said and chuckled.

It took only a couple of seconds and then almost everyone laughed. It took a bit longer for Judy and only then because she sitting in her Fox's lap. Her ears glow a cherry red.

* * *

Before them stood the dump known as the Grande Pangolin Arms. They went straight to Dharma apartment which was a lot nicer and better maintained than the rest. Nick knocked on the door, but he really wanted to pound on it and yell 'Police open up!' The urge passed and he waited. After a minute passed the urge returned and he heard his bunny tapping her foot.

"Dharma, get your butt out here!" Catherine yelled. "I'm sure you seen on TV what happened yesterday. Maybe I call my friends and they'll come and improve then smell of this dump. I'm getting my phone. 5… 4… 3…"

They heard running feet and door opened.

"You wouldn't."

Catherine showed Dharma her phone with thumb over the send button.

"Wanta bet!"

Dharma led them to Mary's Apartment.

"Well I see you changed the lock with another piece of junk."

"But…"

Catherine had it open in twenty seconds.

"Also, I think you own Mary some money."

"What!"

"Their deposit, last month's rent, this month's rent, and for whatever is missing or destroyed."

"I won't."

"Now you're going to pay double or everyone is going to find out about the crappy locks on the doors and the strongbox full of money you have hidden under you bed. Ben and Elizabeth will go with you and help you carry it back. On second thought they'll carry it for you. Go!"

Catherine smiled as Dharma waddled away with her escorts. Catherine pushed open the door. It smelled and Judy and Nick quickly opened the windows.

"OK. Mary tell me everything that is missing."

Catherine took out a pen and note pad. Mary opened the closets.

"Our clothes are still here."

She pulled back the sheets on the beds and quickly threw them back.

She wrote Sheets – Z200.

"That bed was ours. It was special for grandmother's back. I think she paid Z1000 for it."

She wrote Bed – Z1000.

"The TVs gone."

She wrote TV – Z700.

This went on for ten minutes.

"Jewelry!"

Mary pulled out the bottom drawer out of the chest of drawer and retrieved a box from underneath.

"Look," she said and opened it.

"Nice," Catherine said examine several rings. "Just hang onto this."

Finally they heard footsteps and door opened. Between Ben and Elizabeth was large heavy strongbox.

"This weighs a ton," Ben said and they set on the floor. "What's in there gold?"

Catherine saw Dharma flinch and smiled.

"So Dharma we've went though the apartment and you owe Mary Z15,000."

For a moment she thought Dharma would have a stroke. She smiled.

"I won't …"

"I wonder if the IRS knows about that money."

Dharma flinched again.

"Open it or I will."

"You can't."

Catherine examined it. Then she walked to the window and looked down to the alley below.

"I can open it, but it'll take me a few hours. We're up about nine floors. If you don't open it I'll send Ben downstairs and drop it out the window. When it hits the ground it will split open and then we'll take the money. And leave the rest there. I wonder how long it will last. Now open it!"

Dharma opened it and Catherine reached and pulled out a roll of gold coins.

"I haven't see one of these in a long time. These will do."

"Those were my father coin collection!"

"Dharma don't insult my intelligence," she said and took at a step toward the Armadillo. "No coin collector would keep their coins touching each other like this. I'm taking four of these." She broke open the roll. "And the rest in cash."

Catherine counted out Z11,000 in bills and gave it to Mary.

"Here's an accounting of the missing and destroyed items. Dharma you sign it! Mary, you sign this one."

She gave the one Dharma signed to Mary and gave the other to Dharma. They packed what was salvageable and left.

* * *

"Well at least I didn't have to taser or shoot anyone today," she said flopping into a kitchen chair. "At least the house is still here. I'm glad they're still out there?"

"I spoke to them and someone will be there all night."

"Good. Everyone have a seat. It's a bit too early for supper. How would everyone like a glass of wine?" There were nods all around. "I'll get it."

"No, I will," Ben said and pushed her back into the chair. "You just sit there."

"I can do it!"

"I know you can, but I want to," he said and kissed his vixen. The kiss lengthened and then finally ended. "OK?"

"Yes, I'm just to use to doing things myself."

Ben went to the refrigerator and Judy got the glasses. The vixen smiled.

* * *

Catherine never knew what woke her that night. When she got out of bed Ben woke too. She handed Ben her pistol and then reached under the bed pulled out a box. The rifle looked large in her hands. She inserted a magazine, drew back the bolt, and put on the safety. They went out the back door and came around the side of the house. Just then she saw the flame ignite and then there was someone running. She brought up the rifle, looked through the scope, aimed a bit blow the flame, flicked off the safety, and fired. Then was an explosion and liquid fire went everywhere. A burning body writhed in the ground and she ignored it. There was a car in the street and someone was running toward it. That person she wanted alive. Ben ran to the cruiser to check on the officer.

He got in the car and started it. She aimed and since it was dark it would be a hard shot, but the fire was providing some light. She fired and back tire on the driver's side blew out. The car started to move and took aim. She fired and missed. She ran after the car and put rifle on the trunk of another car, aimed, and shot the rear tire on the passenger's side. The car stopped and driver's door opened. Someone ran.

"Stop right there," she yelled as lights from other house started coming on, "or shoot you right in the middle of the back. Now put up your hands!"

The animal stopped and now from the lights she could see his outline. The vixen smiled and Ben came running up.

"On your knees!" Ben yelled point the pistol. "Right now!" The animal complied. "Now on your face!"

They moved up and Catherine put the muzzle of her rifle in back of his neck.

"Hello Leonard!" the vixen said and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Chapter 8

"Ben, you know they're waiting for us," Catherine said looking into his golden eyes.

"Couldn't we make love just one more time?" Ben said and smiled at his beautiful vixen.

The vixen rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

"No, I … we have things to do today."

"It smells like Mary has breakfast started."

Mary was an orphan who was a recent addition to their household. She'd be starting college the next quarter thanks to the help of Dharma the owner of the Grande Pangolin Arms. The vixen had 'convinced' Dharma pay the Deer's way through college. She'd told Dharma she knew she had no relatives and that she wasn't getting any younger. And did she really think she was going to take money with her. The Armadillo only looked at floor and Catherine felt a bit sorry for her. She'd put a hand on Dharma shoulder and eventually she'd looked up and agreed.

"I'm taking a shower and you're not getting in there with me."

He looked disappointed and got out of bed. He was naked. Well at least as naked as a seven foot heavily furred male Cheetah could be. Her eyes drifted down and a little smile came to her lips.

"Ben, just put something on!" she said, turned, and got in the shower.

She heard him chuckle and smiled. How could have she fallen in love with him in the short time they'd know each other? God, she wanted to be with him all the time now and not just when the made love. It wasn't even like this with Nick's father! And now in less than a month she'd go in estrus. He'd asked her to marry him and she'd accepted. If they could time it right they'd be married and on their honeymoon during that time. At least she wouldn't have to worry becoming pregnant.

As she showered she heard her Cheetah and Mary talking and getting breakfast ready. Catherine thought Mary just might have a bit of a crush on her Cheetah. That was fine since she didn't mind sharing him that much. She smiled and finished rinsing. When she stepped out of the shower her Cheetah was waiting with a towel, a brush, and a smile. She rolled her eyes and gave in to the inevitable.

* * *

Ben sat at the breakfast table and smiled at his vixen. The vixen couldn't help it and laughed. Her son, soon to be daughter-in-law and house guest simply stared at the two of them. Nick broke the silence.

"Ok, what is it this time?" Nick asked.

"Your mother bet me that I couldn't control myself when I brushed out her fur."

"I don't need to hear this," Nick said and his bunny giggled.

The vixen swatted her Cheetah and he tried to duck.

"You know it's a crime to assault a ZPD officer."

"I'll risk it!"

Ben laughed first and it soon became contagious.

"Well I guess we better get out there," Catherine said after they finished washing the dishes. "We can't keep them waiting forever."

Exactly at 10am Ben opened the door for his vixen. The gathered reports waited politely while each of them seated themselves on the porch. Catherine pointed to one of the reporters and he politely asked a one question.

"Catherine," the moose said and smiled, "please tell us in your own words what happened last Friday night."

"I was sleeping with my fiancé," she began and put a hand on Ben's arm, "when something woke me." She watched the reporter open his mouth, shut it, and quickly type on his pad. "Ben and I armed ourselves and went outside. I saw an animal with a gasoline bomb and I shot it causing an explosion." She pointed to the blacked spot in the lawn. "I saw another animal…"

"How do you feel justified in killing that sheep?" a Sheep reporter interrupted.

Catherine looked down the reporter and glared at him. Then she ignored him and continued.

"Then I saw another animal running away and get in a car. Then he started it and began to …"

"How do you feel justified in killing that sheep?" a Sheep reporter interrupted again.

This time some of the other reporters turned and looked at him.

"Who the devil are you?" the Moose asked. "What organization are you with? Do you any of you recognize him?

Ben and Nick came out of their seats and off the porch in a run as did the ZPD officers who were on watch. The sheep stood his ground and just glared at them.

"How do you feel justified in killing my sister?"

It was quiet after that.

"That simple," Mary said surprising everyone and coming off the porch. "Your sister listened to that fool Bogo and she was willing to burn down a house with five innocent animals in it. Bogo just used that stupid sheep to get his revenge because he was too much of a coward to do it himself. Then he tried to run away while she was on fire and didn't even stop and try to help her. So he was more to blame for her death than Catherine."

"So you live in this house with these four perverts."

"Ben and Catherine saved my live and took me in when I didn't have anywhere to go. They treat me just like I'm family. Soon I'll start college which I would have never been able to afford. So yes, I live here and I could care less that Nick and Judy and Ben and Catherine love each other and are getting married. Who knows maybe I'll find myself a nice Fox or Cheetah. So why don't you just leave! No wait. Ben, isn't he trespassing?"

"Why yes, he is."

Ben and Nick both smiled.

"You're under arrest for trespassing," Mike said and took out his cuffs.

After reading him his rights Mike and Joe put him in their curser and walked back to the house.

"Don't worry we won't leave," Joe said. "Another curser will come to transport him."

"Thanks guys," Mary said and then hugged them both.

Then she smiled, blushed a bit, and returned to the porch. Nick grinned and looked at the two Foxes.

"So which one of you handsome tods are going to ask her out?"

Both of the Foxes looked surprised at first, but then they both grinned.

"Well Nick, I don't think my fiancée would like it," Mike said and he looked at his partner. "But Joe isn't seeing one."

"Really," Nick said and smiled at Joe.

"I think he's still a virgin," Mike whispered.

"Am not!" he said and actually blushed.

"Well then I guess they should be perfect of each other," Nick said and patted the tod on the back.

Joe looked at Nick, opened his mouth, and his blush deepened.

"I … I never thought about dating another species," he said. "But I'm not against it. I mean look at you and Judy." Nick cocked his head and then smiled. "I didn't want to offend you or anything."

"You haven't."

"Nick, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes."

"I can tell she really loves you and you love her," he said hesitantly, "but she must be a lot different than a vixen. I hope I…"

"You haven't. Anyway, both of us made some mistakes after we knew that we loved each other. Mostly me. And yes Judy thinks and acts a lot different than any vixen I've known. Of course, you won't have that problem." Joe glared at him and Nick smiled. "Anyway just go talk to her and see how it goes."

Nick gave the tod a little push toward the porch.

"Nick, there's too many animals around!"

"Yea, I guess so," he said and then pulled out his phone. "Just give me a minute." He tapped out a message. "Come on."

They walked around the house and went in the back door. They stopped in the kitchen and a few seconds later Nick's phone buzzed and he read the message. He gave the tod a little push.

"She's in the living room."

He walked into the dining room and met Judy coming the other way. She winked at him and punched him in the shoulder lightly. Then Judy saw her Fox and grinned.

"You romantic old Fox you."

He took her hand and they snuck up the backstairs.

* * *

Joe felt the spot where Judy had punched him. Bunnies were tougher than he'd thought and then made a mental note not to call her a bunny or cute. He entered the living room and the doe stood facing away for him.

"Mary."

She turned surprised, smiled, and went to him.

"Joe," she said and then hugged him.

His arms went around her as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He felt her head under his chin and the moment seemed to stretch. Eventually when they pulled back, but he kept his hands on her sides and hers were on his arms. She felt really good.

"Well ah…," he began and smiled.

"Why don't we sit and talk?"

He kept a hand on the back and guided her to the couch. They sat and looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. The doe smiled and only then he realized that he still had his hand on her back. Should he remove it? She didn't seem to mind, but it felt a bit intimate. When he did she giggled.

"You naughty Fox!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Joe, I'm just kidding," she said putting her hands on his chest and giving him a coy look. "Didn't you like touching me?" He blushed. "I'm guessing you did. I know you're on duty and probably have to get back."

"I do," he said and looked her in the eye. "Well I was thinking that maybe if you wanted to we might do something together. Like go to dinner or to a movie or for a walk in the park. Whatever you'd want to do."

"Like a date?"

"Yes."

"This is a first for me."

"No one has ever asked a pretty doe like you on a date!"

She smiled and then hugged him again.

"You think I'm pretty," she whispered.

"Yes, I do."

"I'd like to stay like this forever."

"Me too, but Mike's going to start wondering what happened to me."

"Just tell you were taking my statement."

He laughed.

"That might even work."

She released him and they stared into each other's eyes. He moved closer and she smiled. Then he heard a noise and his ears swiveled toward it.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice and blushed.

He stood and started to walk toward the stairs.

"Joe, I know what it is," she said. He stopped and turned to her. "My room is upstairs and so is Judy and Nick's. They're up there now."

Her blush deepened and she could almost see the light bulb go off in his head. Then he blushed too.

"Mary, I will call you later," he said and pulled out his phone.

She pulled out hers and the front door opened. Catherine entered and stopped looking at the couple. The vixen smiled.

"So what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing much just taking," Mary said quickly.

"And exchanging phone numbers."

"I asked Mary for a date!"

Catherine looked at Mary and she smiled still blushing.

"Good for you two," she said and then looked upstairs and rolled her eyes. "Those two. Anyway you're staying for lunch."

"But…"

"I already spoke to Mike and another cruiser is here to cover for you two. Come on."

They followed her into the dining room and she looked at the table.

"Well there's going to the eight of us so you'll need to put extra leaf in. It's in the closet over there." She pointed at the door. "Also, please set the table too."

"Eight?" Mary asked.

"I invited that reporter that caught on to that idiot."

Catherine's phone buzzed and she looked at it.

"Now it's nine. Mike's vixen is coming too. This will be interesting. I wonder if I know her."

"Catherine, do you need any help?" Mary asked. "What are we having?"

"Soup, salad, and sandwiches."

Catherine saw the tod and doe looking at each other and smiled.

"Look I know this is all new for you two," she began. "Hell, it's all new for me too. I never thought I fall in love with anyone ever again, but now I have Ben. Those two upstairs have been together for three years. They're the experts. So you two take it at your own pace and if you need some help you can go talk to my son and his bunny. Or you can come to us. And for gosh sake don't worry about anyone else says about your relationship."

"But we haven't …"

"I know," she said and smiled. "There's two pieces of advice I can give you on relationships. First learn when to duck, when not to, and when to keep his mouth shut and second never go to bed angry. They both blushed.

* * *

For the next week nothing too exciting happened. In other words Catherine didn't have to fight, stun, or shoot anyone. Joe and Mary went on their date and found they liked each other and then went out on three dates on successive nights. On the third night Catherine saw them kissing in his car. They didn't even stream up the windows! Judy, Nick, and Ben went back to work. There was another demonstration which was abruptly ended by the reappearance of the skunks and since they got the word early Maria and her friends arrived first. Afterward they had a rather nice picnic and invited the other ZPD officers who'd arrived only ten minutes late. Lastly Ben got out of his lease and moved in. Her Cheetah barely had more than the clothes on his back to move since his apartment had been furnished. The next week turned out to be a bit more interesting.

"Is everyone ready?" Catherine asked looking at her friends.

Everyone nodded and she opened the door marked Zootopia Clerk's Office. This was the main office in the Zootopia City Hall. The line wasn't too long and they only had to wait 30 minutes.

"Catherine, you're lucky this isn't the DMV," Judy said.

"You should've seen Judy when we were there," Nick said and smiled. "I thought she was going have a stroke!"

Nick heard his bunny's foot tapping and winced.

"Sorry," he said and she poked him in ribs.

"Next."

"We'd like a Marriage License," Catherine said.

"We need one form of ID and your Social Security Number and fee will be Z105.00 ," the bored clerk said not looking up.

Catherine and Ben passed over their driver's licenses, Social Security cards, and a check. The clerk looked at the driver's licenses and then looked up.

"We can't issue Marriage Licenses to couples of different species."

"Really," Catherine said and motioned to the Fox standing off to one side.

She also noticed the Moose standing against the wall and tapping away on his pad. She knew the reporter would show up.

"James Wilde, Attorney at Law," he said and place his business card in front of clerk. "There is no law which denies a multispecies couple the right to marry or obtain a Marriage License."

"I'll get my supervisor."

"Good idea."

The Sheep left and returned a few minutes with an older Sheep. James pushed his business card across the desk toward the clerk's supervisor. He picked up the card and looked at it.

"And you are."

"Samuel Oveja.

"I'm James Wilde, Attorney at Law," he said. "Mr. Oveja, my clients would like a Marriage License," James said indicating Ben and Catherine.

"But they're different species!"

"Mr. Oveja, you are correct, but only reason under our laws which would preclude you from issuing them a marriage license would be if they are closely blood related. Since you stated that they of different species you understand they cannot be blood related. Therefore you must issue them said license."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I was told not to."

"And Mr. Oveja who told you this?"

"If you don't leave I'm going to call the police."

Nick, Judy, Ben, and Joe took off their light jackets.

"Mr. Oveja as you can see they're already here."

Catherine watched the both sheep's eyes widen a bit and smiled.

"James, if they deny us the right to marry aren't they discriminating against us simply because I'm a Fox and Ben's a Cheetah? And wouldn't that be a violation of our civil rights?"

"Yes, I'm sure it would be."

"Aren't there laws against such things?"

James pulled out his pad pulled up the relevant criminal code he'd bookmarked earlier.

"Yes, it's five years in prison and fortunately we have a number of witnesses."

When Catherine looked back at the sheep she smiled showing her fangs.

"So Mr. Oveja who told you this?"

"The Chief Clerk," the older sheep said.

"Please call and tell him I would like to speak to him."

"But…"

The noise of a several pairs of handcuffs being snapped open was heard. Mr. Oveja quickly picked up the phone and started dialing. Five minute later another well dressed Sheep hurried into the office.

"You are the Chief Clerk."

"Yes, Joseph Oveja."

A snicker was heard from crowd of animals.

"I'm James Wilde, Attorney at Law," He said and handed the sheep his card. "My clients were trying to get a Marriage License and your clerk and his supervisor told us that cannot issue one because they of different species."

"I was sent a memo from the Mayor's Office directing me not issue Marriage Licenses to any multispecies couples."

"Mr. Oveja may I see that memo?"

"I don't know if I can."

"When this goes to court this memo will be disclosed in discovery."

"Court!"

"Denying my clients the right to marry because one of them is a Fox and the other is a Cheetah would be violation of their civil rights and therefore a violation of the law as I've already explained to these two."

"But…"

"So may I see it?"

The Sheep pulled out his pad, pulled up the relevant email, and handed James the pad. The attorney quickly read the email and then stared at the Chief Clerk.

"This memo is a fake."

"What!"

"The signature isn't being displayed," James said pointing to document. "If it were signed it would display the signature, but since it isn't either it isn't signed or someone attempted to fake a signature. Either way this isn't valid.

Well technically even if the Mayor had signed this it wouldn't be invalid since it would violate the civil rights of any multispecies couple who wish to marry."

The Chief Clerk snatched back the pad and stared at it.

"Shit!"

"Since this memo isn't valid don't you think it would be a good idea to issue my clients a Marriage License?"

The Chief Clerk looked at his subordinates. The original clerk sat at his desk and began typing. Five minutes later his printer generated the document and he handed back to Catherine along with their ids and Social Security cards. Then Judy and Nick went through the same procedure and five minutes later they became the second multispecies couple in the history of Zootopia to receive a Marriage License.

While congratulations were given to the couples the office phone rang. The Chief Clerk picked up the phone and they only heard only half the conversation.

"Mr. Mayor!"

Listening…

"Live on TV and the internet!"

Listening…

"I haven't any idea."

Listening…

"Yes, sir everything is in order."

Listening…

"Catherine, the Mayor wants to speak to you," he said and she reached for phone. "Upstairs." He listened to the phone again. "The four of you."

"and my Attorney."

Listening…

"He said all of you may come, but without the camera."

Catherine looked at the Moose. He said a few words and put away his pad.

"Tell the … this is stupid," she said and held out her hand for the phone.

The chief Clerk listened for a moment and then handed it to her.

"Mr. Mayor, we'll be up there directly."

"I'll send someone down for you," the Mayor said.

"Thank you."

* * *

They went to the elevators and waited.

"Catherine Wilde."

She turned stepped forward as the male Deer approached.

"I'm Robert Hirsch," she said an extended a hand. "The Mayor sent me to bring you upstairs."

She took his hand and smiled.

"Please lead the way."

He led them through a door marked 'Employees' Only' and to another set of elevators marked 'Executive Floors – Authorization Required.' The Deer put a card in the slot the doors opened and he ushered them in. Catherine smiled when she saw the Deer push the topmost button marked 'Mayor.' Rank has its privileges, she thought. The elevator ride only took about two minute to traverse the 40 floors. The door opened and they were met by security.

The tallest Wolverine looked Catherine up and down.

"You're armed," he stated.

"True," she said and handed him her carry permit.

"You'll need to leave it with us," he said and she opened her jacket.

He reached in, unsnapped the holster, and took the revolver. He looked at the handgun and then looked at her. She gave him a vixen's smile. He put the handgun in a bin.

"Anything else?"

She put the five speed loaders along with a pocket knife in the bin. Then she reached behind her back and retrieved two fox tasers.

"Anything else?"

She smiled. Then she reached into a fold in her jacket and came out with two short metal rods. With a flick of her wrists they became a foot and half long metal rods each with a knob at the end. She hand them to him.

"We just got those a few days ago," Nick said. "Where'd you get them?"

The vixen just looked at her son and smiled.

"Anything else?"

"Just my teeth, my claws, and my wits," the vixen said, "and they are formidable."

The Wolverine's mouth started to make a smile, but he controlled it just barely.

"I need to pat you down."

She took off her jacket and lifted her arms. On the second pat he looked into her eyes and she smiled again. He finished and stepped back.

"Body armor."

"Body armor."

This time he did smile and then the smile went away as looked at the others.

"Anyone else?"

An ordinary Gazelle stepped forward also with carry permit and came up with a few more weapons than Catherine. They regarded each other and then laughed.

James too came up with a carry permit, but only had the small automatic in holster under his arm. The three skunks only had pocket knives and Moose only had his computer pad. Each of them had been patted down in turn except the ZPD officers.

"So I guess now it's safe for me to see the Mayor."

"I doubt you're ever safe so I'm keeping an eye on you."

The vixen laughed and then looked at him.

"You're just lucky that I like Wolverines."

Again a hint of a smile came to his face.

Preceded by Security Robert led the group to the Mayor's office. The Wolverines opened the door and then posted themselves around the office. The Zebra looked at his security detail and then at Catherine.

She smiled and then held out a hand. He took it and gave her a questioning look.

"Apparently I'm not safe."

"From what I've seen in the news you might well be correct."

"So let me introduce you to everyone. This is Ben my fiancé." She hugged her cheetah. "This is Nick, my son, and his fiancé Judy Hopps." Nick put an arm around his bunny. "This is Mary, my daughter, and Joe her boyfriend." Mary hugged Catherine. "This is Jesse and her sisters Ann and Rachael."

"Her bodyguards," Jesse said.

"James, my nephew and attorney. And this is …"

"I know him very well."

The Moose held up his pad and smiled.

"This is Maria."

The Mayor recognized her immediately.

"I am the leader of resistance to the stupid single minded animals who can't see past their ends of own noses. So who cares two animals who love each other are of different species. I think most of the animals in Zootopia will support Catherine and Ben and Judy and Nick, but it only takes a few to cause trouble. Of course, we all saw the demonstrations at Catherine's house and what happened last Friday night."

"You're quite passionate about this."

"You're damn right I am!" she said poking a finger into the Mayor's chest with each word. "Only a few years ago Zootopia almost tore itself apart because of Mayor Bellwether's conspiracy. We all were just damned lucky that Judy and Nick figured out what was going on and stopped her. Mr. Mayor now we have a similar situation and it can be just as destructive. We can't just sit around and do nothing! I know there are other multispecies couples in our world who have kept their relationships secret. So I think you should say something to citizens of Zootopia to be a bit more tolerant."

"Mr. Mayor, I think …" one of his advisers began.

"I think she's quite right," he said turning to the advisor. "I really do need to say something."

"Good," Maria said.

"We're sorry to take up so much of your time," Catherine said and smiled. "There's just one more thing. We'd like you and your family to come to our wedding."

"Please send an invitation and we'll be there."

"Thank you," Catherine said and impulsively hugged him.

There was a flash and Jesse giggled. Then she tapped her phone for a few seconds and smiled.

"Mr. Mayor you're quite photogenic," she said and held out the phone. "I'll bet everyone else will think so too."

The Mayor shook his head and laughed.

* * *

Catherine woke and looked into golden eyes. She smiled and hugged her cheetah. Then she felt his hand slide down her back and come to rest on her hip. She giggled and then kissed him.

"So when's the last time I said that love you?"

She took a thoughtful pose.

"I do remember you saying it few times last night."

He smiled.

"I do remember you saying it 4 or 5 loudly last night."

She laughed.

"Just think in two days you'll be Catherine Ann Clawhauser."

The vixen saw tears come to his eyes and hugged her Cheetah again.

"I never thought I'd get married."

"And I never thought I'd fall in love again either, but I did!"

"Well it time got up," she said, but he held her tight. "Ben!"

"Catherine, I swear I won't try to make love to you," he said and smiled. "I just want to hold you."

She felt hand slide down to hip again and then just a bit further.

"Ben!"

"Catherine, I'm just petting you."

The vixen laughed.

"And they say Foxes are sly."

Their bedroom door opened and Mary rushed in.

"Catherine, come quick!" she cried. "Some the Clerk's Offices around the city have been attacked and burned!"

Then the Deer actually looked at them and covered her eyes and blushed. Catherine rolled her eyes, got out of bed, threw on a robe, and followed her daughter to the living room.

"Mary, please go get Judy and Nick."

Mary nodded and ran upstairs. Ben put an arm around his vixen and they watched for a few minutes. Mary returned followed by a rather disheveled Rabbit and Fox. She let them watch for a minute.

"Looks like they haven't hit the Clerk's office here in Foxtown yet," she said and started toward the kitchen. "We need to get down there."

Then she stopped so abruptly that Ben ran into her. She turned and looked at them smiling.

"So if we just go rushing off how does that leave this place?" she asked.

"Wide open with Mary here by herself," Ben said.

"And I'll bet there are a couple of animals watching this house," Catherine said. "There has to be at least one for the front and one for the back. The back yard is just open ground for quite a ways and then there are trees. In the front there are houses across the street and they'd have to be in one of those. So we need to take out the ones in the back first and we'll need to figure out which house they're in."

"They're amateurs so I'd guess it'll be the one directly across the street," Ben said.

"And he's smart too!" Catherine said and laughed. "Come on."

She led them into the basement and stopped before the back wall. Then stepped on the pressure plate and pushed the wall. One section pushed back and slid left leaving an entrance to a landing and then a staircase going down. She turned on the lights.

"Where does that go?" Judy said pointed up to the rungs set in the wall behind them."

"To the closet in your bedroom."

Catherine pushed the section of the will back and put it in place.

"Nick, your Uncles and I built this right after your father died and I bought this house," she said and proceeded down the stairs. "We wanted place just in case things went hell, but what we got was more than we expected."

"Catherine, how far down does this go?" Judy asked.

"Quite a ways, but we only dug down to this landing," she said and pointed downward. "Everything after this was already here. This passage will come out in the trees behind the house. But we have one stop to make first."

After thirty feet they turned left and stopped before a metal door. Catherine typed numbers in a keypad and the door click open. She pushed it open and stepped inside. She turned to her companions.

"My armory."

"The armory at the ZPD isn't this large," Ben said.

"You'd be surprised what you can legally buy and I've been doing it over the last 25 years."

"Where do you get the money?" Nick asked.

The vixen only smiled.

"OK, the body armor is back here. It's a bit different than what you use at the ZPD. I'll show you."

They followed her to the back room the armor hung on rack with fronts open. Catherine stepped into the armor and closed the front. She flexed the joints and stepped forward.

"So what do you think?" she said over the external microphone.

"They don't look that much different than what SWAT uses." Ben said.

"Looks can be deceiving.

"Where's mine?"

"Over there's a larger one. It should just fit you. I'll give you hand."

"So far as I've tested this armor will stop any bullet," she said and retrieved her pistol. "Apparently whenever a bullet or anything else hits it the material around the area goes rigid. Then the energy in dispersed and the bullet is deflected."

"Mom, where you get these?"

Again the vixen only smiled.

* * *

Judy was surprised how thin and flexible the armor was. It was almost like a second skin.

"Judy, do your ears feel OK," Catherine said over the built in microphone.

"Yes, they just fit down the back."

"And your tail?"

"As long as I don't sit I'll be OK."

"How about you two?"

She got thumbs up and OKs from them both.

"Here are our weapons," she said and took one down from the rack. "These are stunners. They are like a taser except there isn't a wire." She handed that one to Nick and then to the others in turn. "The number of shots remaining shows on you visor and the rifle has a laser range finder which display on you visor too. The safety is here." She held up the rifle and click on and off. "That's should be it."

Mary raised her hand.

"I didn't forget about you Mary. There is a computer room down the hall where you'll be able to watch everything through our visors."

"Will I be able to speak to you?"

"Yes, please don't if we're busy."

They left the armory, dropped off Mary, and exited through a storm drain. They move out in the gully behind her trees until they were behind her house.

"They might be on the ground or in the trees, but they'll probably in front of us. Nick you go right and Ben go left and Judy and I will stay here. Go."

"Judy, can you keep an eye on the houses across the street?"

"With the magnification on it's no problem at all."

"Scan the windows in the upper floors."

"What's the range of these?"

"You should easily be able to hit them from here."

Through Ben's microphone they heard Ben's rifle fire.

"Got him!"

"Keep looking!" Catherine said.

"Catherine," Mary said.

"We're busy."

"I saw something in Nick's visor."

"Nick!"

"OK. Which way Mary?"

"To the right. No! The other way! Stop! See him? By the stump."

Nick's rifle fired.

"Got him!"

"Keep looking!" Catherine said and they scanned for a few more minutes. "Ok. Ben, Nick, tie up the two you shot and look around for more.

"Catherine, it's not the house across the street, but one next to it in the attic window."

"OK, let me have a look. Yes, I see someone too. I know those animals and none of them are Leopards. Can you get him?"

"Yes," Judy said and fired.

"Got him!"

"Good! OK. There are probably a few more in that house. So Judy and I will go in the back and you guys go in the front. I'll let you know when we're ready."

"OK," Nick said.

Judy and Catherine ran down the gully and almost ran into three skunks.

"Catherine?"

"No, we're aliens for outer space," Judy said and giggled.

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"We came to help," Rachael said. We saw you come out of storm drain."

"Can I get a space suit too?" Ann asked.

Catherine laughed.

"OK. Just follow us at a distance."

* * *

Catherine, Judy, and the skunks had cut across the street five houses down from the target house while Nick and Ben had done the same thing in opposite direction. Now both groups were behind the houses on either side of the target house.

"Ready?" Catherine said.

"Just let us move up to the front," Ben said and a few seconds past. "Ready!"

"Go!"

Both the front and back doors flew in simultaneously. A surprised Leopard turned and Catherine shot him. His body twitched as she stepped over him and headed for the dining room. As they entered they separated Judy taking the right and Catherine the opposite side. A closet door started to open and Catherine threw her body weight against it. The rifle trapped between the door and frame fire stitching the wall behind Judy. Catherine grabbed it and pulled both the rifle and its owner through the door tripping him so he fell as her feet. She brought the rifle butt down of the back of the Leopard's head ending any resistance.

Ben crashed through the door and saw two Leopards standing over the bound and gagged bodies of a family of Foxes. Two of them were still kits! He shot each of them twice and watched with satisfaction as they fell twitching to the floor. Then they heard shots from the other room.

"Catherine!" Ben yelled.

"We're OK!" she said. "We'll be in there in a second as soon as we check everywhere."

"We'll do the same."

Two minutes later after checking all the closets they regrouped in the living room followed a minute later by the Skunks who now were armed with the Leopard's rifles. The Skunks hogtied the Leopards and then they started to untie the Foxes while Catherine's group began to clear the upstairs. The Leopard Judy had shot just started to stand groggily when Judy's rifle butt connected with snout. Catherine smiled and then dragged the body unceremoniously dragged down the stairs trying to make sure the Leopard's head didn't connect with them on the way down. She was successful more often than not.

The Skunks and adult Foxes had striped the bodies of all their weapons and now grinned from ear to ear. They had also dragged the Leopards from the back of the house and lined them up on the floor.

"You do know how to use those, right?"

"The bullets come out this end," Jesse said pointing at the barrel.

Catherine rolled her eyes and heard snickering behind her. Then she noticed one of them beginning to stir and thought it must be the she'd shot first. She bent down and light smacked him across the snout just to get his attention. When his eyes opened he took one look and tried to back away. The vixen smiled.

"I have a few questions for you."

"I'm not saying anything until I see a lawyer."

"I'm not a police officer so I don't care," she said and stepped aside revealing the skunks. "And my friends don't either."

Jesse had a knife in her hand and smiled. Then she licked the blade. The leopard's eyes went wide and the room began to take on a bit of a musky odor.

* * *

"You sure he didn't tip them off," Judy said.

"He was so scared he pissed himself and we let calm down before he called them."

Judy laughed.

"Good. We're ready over here. We should have them in a nice crossfire."

"Jesse, all I want you to do is shoot out the tires of their car," Catherine said and put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "That's all. We want them alive. OK?"

"OK."

"Now get up to the attic."

"And if these wake up?" Ann asked.

"Use your imagination."

Ann, Rachael, and foxes smiled. The vixen smiled too.

"I'm surprised no one's called the ZPD," Ben said.

"I made a few calls before we started all this and I'm sure the ZPD fairly busy in other places. Remember this is Foxtown. This is the place that always comes last." She heard her Cheetah sigh. "And don't worry about the Clerk's office. I asked a few friends to keep an eye on it."

"Mary, how are you doing?"

"Catherine, you sure I can't…."

"Mary, if you come out of that room I swear to God I'm going to put over my knee and you won't be able to sit for a week!"

"It's just boring watching you."

Catherine sighed.

"Mary, I hate to have to explain to Joe how you got hurt. Please stay there."

"OK."

* * *

A few minutes later they heard gun fire in the distance.

"Well sounds like the party's just getting started. Get ready!"

Five minutes later two vans came up the street – each coming from the opposite directions. One stopped directly in front of the house they'd assaulted. The vixen smiled and took aim.

"Wait till they're all out and come toward the house."

"Two of them are coming toward us," Ben said. "They're armed!"

"That'll just make it easier. OK. Wait … wait … Fire!"

Three things happened simultaneously. First five of the bad guys dropped, one of tires on the van closest to the house blew out, and Catherine's phone rang.

"Answer!"

"Damn Catherine! It sounds like a war down your way."

"I'm a bit busy now. What's up?"

"Cops coming your way."

"Can you slow them down?"

"Yes. Bye."

After only a minute only two were left. One had crawled under a van and the other was shooting from between the doors of a van with both back tires blown out. Catherine wanted to end this now! She ejected her partially empty magazine, reloaded, stood, and walked out the front door firing as she went.

"Catherine!" Ben yelled.

Bullets simply ricocheted off her armor harmlessly. She shot the one under the van when he crawled out trying to get a better angle on her. Then she advanced on the other as he fired round after round. She was within five feet of him his rifle clicked empty. Catherine slapped the rifle out of his hands and then shot him. Catherine picked up his rifle and tossed it aside. She turned and Ben waited for across the street.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Are you insane?"

"I'm a vixen."

* * *

The couples decided to honeymoon together at a resort in the far north where it was snow covered nearly year round. They were afraid that after what had happened only a few days before might happen again, but surprisingly nothing did before, during, or after their weddings. They even had a police escort to the airport and their plane was scanned twice. The plane lifted off and landed without incident. They were met at the airport by the resort car with extra security and after checking in they were taken to their log cabins. For the first two days they met for breakfast.

Nick looked down at his sleeping bunny. He took a sip of his hot chocolate, placed it on the windowsill, and then stared out the window to watch the snow. Smiling he thought of what was to come. An odorless colorless gas filled the cabin and soon the Fox and Rabbit fell into a deep sleep. Then the door was forced open and they were carried to a waiting drop ship.

 **Judy and Nick's adventures continue in 'Of Things to Come.'**

* * *

Much the same thing happened in the other cabin.

Catherine and Ben were lying face down in their bed while the scientist scanned them. He pushed fur aside at the base of Catherine's skull and touched the Nanofibers to her skin. They immediately passed through the skin and bone and then directly into her brain where using materials from her body they began to replicate themselves. He did this three times to her and Ben both.

"Why are you doing this here and now?" the tech asked.

"This female is beginning her estrus cycle and I want to get scans."

"And the male."

"Just saving time."

He connected his hand held computer to the Nanofibers and received good readings.

"The scan will take only five minutes."

"We need to leave soon!"

"How long do we have?"

"Thirty minutes."

They waited and the scanner beeped.

"It only took four minutes and 10 seconds."

A few seconds later a crewman rushed through the door.

"Their security is coming!"

"You said we have thirty minutes!"

"They're here now! Let's go!"

"But…"

They dragged the scientist out the back door and into the snow.

Without the guidance from any outside computer the nanofibers followed deeply embedded programming and formed a neural network directly connected to the Catherine's and Ben's brains using as them as core memory. Within a few hours the neural networks each generated an artificial intelligence. They had access to their own stored knowledge and soon knowledge of brain each inhabited. Using resources from the bodies themselves they 'grew' throughout them. Then using even finer extensions of themselves they started to infiltrate the cells to study and repair them.

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it for Catherine and Ben this technology was not designed by the users. It had been found on an ancient derelict starship and pressed into service without fully understanding the nanofibers abilities or capabilities. So when the artificial intelligences discovered these bodies would eventually wear out they fixed them. Then after finding this one flaw they assumed there might be others and when they found them they fixed those too. Then they started to make improvements.

* * *

Catherine woke and never felt so good. She stretched until her joints popped. The spot in her shoulder didn't hurt as it had for the last few years and experimentally she moved her arm around. There wasn't any pain! She rolled over and looked her Cheetah. Somehow he looked a bit larger and more muscular. Then Catherine felt her need for him grow and she shook him.

"Ben."

He yawned and then stretched. Then he looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning Mrs. Clawhauser."

"Good Morning Mr. Clawhauser."

They grinned at each other.

"What time is it?"

She looked at the clock.

"7:03"

"What time do Judy and Nick come over?"

"9:30"

"So we have a little time."

"I've started my estrus."

Ben smiled.

"I can tell," he said and touched his nose.

"Well since we have time and we're married."

He pulled his vixen to him and licked her throat. Things proceeded from there. Later they still lay in each other arms. She looked at the clock.

"Ben its 8:24!"

Ben looked at it too.

"We made love for an hour!"

"And twenty minutes," she said and chuckled. "We better get ready and I'll shower first." Ben smiled. "Alone you horny Cheetah!"

He smiled and then kissed her. While she showered he made the bed, straightened up, and happened to look in the full length mirror. He looked a bit different. Ever since he'd lost weight he been muscular, but now he looked a bit different somehow. He dismissed it and put on a jogging suit. He looked at the clock and went to bathroom door and knocked.

"Catherine it's 8:48. I need to take a shower too."

"Come on in. I'm almost done."

He opened the door and she shut off the water and stepped out. He smiled.

"Don't you get any ideas," she said pointing. "Just get in the shower."

He showered and smelled breakfast. He dried himself, brushed out his fur, and brushed his teeth. He picked up his jogging suit and then decided on a fresh on. He threw it over his shoulder and walked out.

"What's for breakfast?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"Chicken for us predators and a salad for Judy."

He put the jogging suit in the hamper and stretched. He felt good! He dropped to all fours and stretched again. Was this what his ancestors felt like? He trotted over to Catherine and rubbed his body along the back of her legs.

"Ben, stop that!"

"I'm a Cheetah on the hunt!"

She laughed.

"I've never seen you like this."

"Why don't you try it?"

She laughed, turned off the stove, took off her robe, and joined him. They chased each other around the cabin and ended up on the bed. Later Catherine looked at the clock.

"Ben, it's 10:45. Judy and Nick should have been here over an hour ago."

"Maybe they just lost track of time."

"We should go check on them."

* * *

When Ben reached for the doorknob he noticed that the door was damaged.

"It's been forced." Catherine said stooping to examine it. "How could've someone forced our door without waking us?"

"And what did they do once they got in here?"

Catherine felt a cold shiver go up her back.

"That can wait," she said.

Judy and Nick's cabin was only a half mile down the road and walked it in ten minutes. Ben examined the cabin door and looked at his mate. It had been force too. Then they pushed it open, searched the cabin, and found nothing.

"Let's look around outside," Ben said.

"But it snowed last night."

"I can't think of anything else to do."

They walked around the cabin and Catherine found slight depression in the snow which had been partially filled in by the snow fall. It took a while and they lost the trail several times, but finally came to a clearing. They noticed that the snow had been compacted, melted, and refroze in a large area. Catherine looked at her Cheetah and he hugged her.

* * *

The local, federal, and others came to investigate, but found nothing. They all agreed that Judy and Nick were taken, but by whom or why they hadn't a clue. Ben and Catherine wondered why they hadn't been taken too.

"We are going to find who took them and when we do they are going to be very very sorry," Catherine said.

Ben looked into his vixen's eyes and almost felt sorry for them.

 **This story will continue in Chapter 9 of 'The Angry Vixen.'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **Chapter 9**

When Ben came home her heard his wife quietly crying. Mary came to meet him and gave him a little smile.

"How is she today?" he whispered.

"Better," the Deer said meeting his eye and then looked down. "This is the first time today. Mrs. Hopps called this morning and they talked for about an hour. They want us to come and stay with them for a while. Jesse came over and I talked to her and she would stay and watch the house. Joe and Mike came by too."

The Deer looked Ben in the eye, blushed, and smiled.

"So how are things going?" Ben asked and the Deer's blush deepened. "He's behaving himself, isn't he? Or am I going to have a talk with him."

"NO!" she said and waved her hands. "We haven't done anything!"

"Anything?"

"Well, we've kissed and I like being in his arms."

"Ok, but don't let him talk you into something you don't want to do."

The Deer giggled still blushing.

"We talked a little about … making love and we both agreed that …"

"I understand," he said and hugged her. "A Father has to look out for his daughter."

She looked up Ben with a curious look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Ben, you're taller."

"That's impossible!"

"Ben, I use to be able to listen to you heartbeat when you hugged me and now it's not as loud. How tall are you?"

"Seven foot one."

They heard footsteps and turned to see Catherine. See looked at them and smiled.

"So what are you two doing?"

"Ben's taller."

"He's always been …"

"No Catherine, he's taller than he use to be."

Catherine frowned and stood next to her Cheetah.

"He seems the same to me."

Mary hugged her mother and looked at the vixen.

"You're taller too."

"Well then I guess the only way to settle this is to get a tape measure," Ben said and smiled.

"My practical Cheetah."

Mary went upstairs and returned with a pencil, ruler, and tape measure. She retrieved a chair from the dining room and set next to the doorframe. She looked to her parents and smiled.

"I guess we'll have to humor our willful daughter," Catherine said and smiled at her Cheetah.

Ben dutifully stood against the doorframe. The Deer stood on the chair and make a mark on the wood. Then she unrolled the tape measure and Catherine held to the floor.

"Seven foot six," Mary announced.

"I've always been Seven one!"

"Switch places," Catherine said to her daughter.

Catherine redid the measurement and looked at Ben.

"She's right seven foot six."

"Catherine now you," Mary said.

She stood against the doorframe.

"Six feet," Mary announced.

"I've always been five six," she said started to step away. "I'm tall for a Fox."

"Wait!" Ben said and put his hand against her belly. "Catherine, have you gained weight lately?"

"You have been eating a lot in the last few months," Mary said and Catherine stared at her.

"A little," she said and Ben looked at his vixen. "Thirty pounds."

"Well if you're six inches taller you would have gained some weight."

"Ben, I'm pregnant."

Ben looked surprised for a moment and then smiled. Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Mary watched and then giggled.

* * *

They had their annual physicals that week and after round of tests on both of them the doctor called and asked them to come back in the next day.

"Well it is a bit unusual for a Fox to be pregnant at your age," he said and looked at Catherine. "Actually if you would asked me before this I would said it was impossible for Ben to have impregnated you." Ben frowned and the doctor held up a hand. "But after looking at the results of the tests and the ultrasound the fetuses are not pure Fox. To put your minds at ease all six of them are healthy and developing well. There have been cases of different animals mating and producing healthy offspring. I checked the literature and there was a Cheetah and Leopardess and a Lion and Tigress and a few others. Also, I personally had a Gazelle and Deer as patients years ago. Their child was perfectly healthy.

"Now as to why you are taller I have no idea. I can tell you it's not a tumor on the pituitary gland and even if it was the probability of both of you having it at the same time would be astronomical. As for your general health both of you are in excellent shape. In fact Catherine if I didn't know better I'd guess you age at about 25. Catherine, I know personally that went you get a little older you have small aches and pains."

"I did, but not after we went on our honeymoon."

Ben watched as his wife bit her lip.

"Ben, how about you?"

"Well doctor I'm only 31, but my back use to bother me when I was overweight. I lost all the weight and it still twinged now and again afterward, but not since our honeymoon."

"Also, I have a personal question for you two. Catherine yesterday when I examine you I did a very thorough one and I found that you were a virgin."

Catherine stared at the doctor.

"Doctor, that's impossible!"

"When was the last time you two …"

"This morning," Catherine said and smiled.

"When you're together is it ever painful?"

Catherine looked at her Cheetah and he was blushing just a bit.

"No Doctor," she said and smiled. "Not really painful. Just different."

Ben looked at her and she patted his arm.

"Even at the beginning?"

"Well he'd a bit different than a tod of course. You're a doctor so you know males from different species aren't quite the same."

Ben looked at her raised an eyebrow. The vixen smiled and gave him a wink.

"Of course," he said and smiled. "I would like to examine you again briefly. If you would please follow me." They were back in five minutes. "Catherine you're a virgin again."

Catherine laughed and looked at her Cheetah. He smiled at her and then laughed too.

"So how's that possible?"

"I have absolutely no idea," he said. "Catherine, please let me your hand." He put it on his desk and cleaned a spot on her pad with alcohol. Then he unwrapped a scalpel. "I'm going make small shallow cut. OK?"

"Go ahead," Catherine said.

The cut was inch long and blood immediately welled up. Over the next two minutes the bleeding stopped and the cut completely healed leaving no scar. The Doctor stared and touched the flesh.

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No."

"Ben, please let me see your hand."

The doctor preformed the same experiment with the same result. He looked at both of them.

"Doctor, you're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?" Catherine said putting a bit steel in her voice.

"No."

"And this won't be in our medical records, will it?"

"No."

"Good," Catherine said. "Doctor, when do you think my kits will be born?"

"I'd say two and half to three months."

"Thank you."

"Catherine, Ben I'd like to come to you house and examine you twice a week on my own time, of course."

"We don't want to become experiments."

"No, of course not! But you are the most interesting patients I ever had in my entire carrier. Please!"

She looked at her Cheetah and he smiled.

"OK, but call first."

"Great!"

* * *

Over the next month they both grew a few more inches and Catherine's pregnancy began to show a just bit more. Ben looked into the rearview mirror a watched his daughter and soon to be son-in-law holding hands. Joe had finally asked to Deer to marry him and she'd accepted. When they noticed him looking they both blushed, but continue to hold hands. That was some progress, he thought. He looked up ahead and saw a sign with bunny ears.

You Are Now Entering  
BunnyBurrow  
Population  
91,123,513…, 14…, 15…, 16…"

He glanced at his vixen and they both laughed.

"What's funny?" Joe asked.

Cheetahs had excellent vision and they were still a quarter of a mile from the sign. As they approached he slowed and pointed.

"You know what they say about bunnies," Catherine said.

"They like to make more bunnies," they all chorused except for the Deer who only blushed.

Ben rolled his eyes. The tod leaned over and gave his fiancée's a kiss.

"Joe, stop they're going to see," she whispered.

Ben looked at his vixen.

"We already have," they chorused from the front seat.

"Oh, look!" Ben said and smiled. "There's a little park up ahead. We could stop and Catherine and I could go for a walk. Then you two could have some privacy and so could we."

This time they both blushed and he got a swat from his vixen. Although a moment later she gave him a wink.

"No need," Catherine said. "We'll be there soon enough."

* * *

Joe knew that Ben and Catherine were just having a bit of fun with them and it didn't really bother him. He squeezed his Deer's hand and leaned over and gave her another kiss. She blushed and looked into his eyes. He smiled and winked. He'd never even thought about having a relationship with female from another species until he'd gotten to know Nick and Judy and then Ben and Catherine. He'd surprised himself how quickly he'd fallen in love with Mary. She very innocent and sweet and had never kissed a male before him.

"You know they're only just having a little fun with us," he whispered and squeezed her hand.

"Yes," she said and smiled. "I love you."

He smiled too and put an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Soon enough they turned off the road and parked. The Hopps burrow at least the part they could see looked like an ordinary large house, but from what Judy had told him it extend deep underground and at it deepest levels connected to other neighboring burrows. These burrows connected to others and so on. So BunnyBurrow was a large maze of interconnected tunnels which extended over a large area. He guessed that he shouldn't be surprised at what millions of Rabbits could do given enough time.

They got out and he saw two older Rabbits and several other Judy's age waiting for them on the porch. They met them halfway and Catherine held hand to the older female Rabbit.

"Bonnie," Catherine said and surprisingly the Rabbit hugged her.

It was a bit awkward so the vixen dropped to her knees and returned the hug. Eventually she held Bonnie away from her and noticed her watery eyes. The vixen smiled.

"Oh you Rabbits! You're so emotional."

Everyone stared at vixen surprised, but Bonnie only chuckled and then hugged the her again.

"I guess we are at that."

"So are we."

* * *

"This is Jill," Bonnie said and smiled. "She'll show you to your rooms and bring you up to supper. I'd do it myself, but we have to get started cooking."

"I guess with as many as you have it must keep you busy."

"I see that you're …"

Bonnie reached for her and then thought better of it. She started to draw her hand back and Catherine caught it. Then she placed on her stomach and smiled.

"They will be part Cheetah and part Fox."

Bonnie's eyebrows went up and Catherine smiled.

"I didn't think a Fox and Cheetah could have children together."

"The doctor said pretty much the same thing."

"I'm really glad for you and Ben."

"Thanks."

"Catherine later after dinner Stu and I and some others would like to get together with you and Ben and talk."

"See you later then."

Bonnie hurried away and Catherine turned to Jill.

"Well Jill you certainly do resemble your sister."

"Thank you," the doe said and smiled. "There were six of us in the same birthing. There was Judy and I and four bucks."

"So you work here on the farm."

"Yes, but taking care of kits, working in the fields, and helping cook three meals a day gets old after a while. I've been thinking that I want to do more with my life. So I think I might just follow in Judy's footsteps and apply to the police academy."

She looked at Ben.

"Jill, that shouldn't be any problem. We can talk about it later if you want."

"Good!"

"I hope you didn't think I was getting too personal."

"Catherine we're family! Ask me about anything you want."

"I guess we are at that," she said and put a hand on the Rabbit's shoulder. "Well this is Ben my husband and Mary my daughter and her fiancée Joe."

The Rabbit shook hands with all of them and then lead them to the elevator. The number read twelve when the doors opened.

"This level has just been finished, but no one has moved in yet so it'll be quiet," she and led them to the first room. "This one and two others have been furnished. I'll be staying here in the middle room with you. Just pick which of the other two you like and unpacked. We'll still have a few hours until supper. I can show you around the burrow and farm if you'd like."

Catherine and Ben took the first room and Joe and Mary got the other. Ben looked at Catherine and smiled.

"You need any help?" Jill asked Catherine.

"No, we're OK, but Mary and Joe might."

Joe picked up the bags and smiled. He followed as the Rabbit took the Deer's hand and led her to the third room. Mary froze the door for a moment and the Rabbit looked at her.

"Mary," Jill said and the Deer stepped into the room.

She looked around and Joe put the bags on the bed.

"There's the bathroom," Jill said and opened the door. "It has both a shower and bathtub. There's a kitchenette and the refrigerator already stocked with drinks and some snacks. Do you need any help unpacking?"

"No, I can do it," Mary said. "Thank you though."

Jill left and shut the door. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Mary are you, OK."

"We're alone."

"I made a promise to you," he said and touched her shoulder. She flinched, "and I do intend to keep it."

She turned and pulled her into his arms. She looked into his eyes and blushed. He smiled and then kissed her gently. When the kiss ended he led her to the couch and pulled her onto his lap. He put a hand behind her head and she lay back. He licked her throat and she moaned. Then he patted her flank and she giggled. Then he gave a little growl and gently took her throat in his jaws and squeezed. After a minute he felt her shudder and he held her until she subsided. She looked up at him and smiled.

"My savage Fox."

He chuckled and gave her a wink.

"I need to take a shower."

"Me too and mine needs to be a cold one."

* * *

Jill returned half an hour later. The tour began at level 30 - the lowest level of the burrow. It held a particular interest to Catherine and the two police officers since it housed the burrow's firing range and a collection of firearms. The four started a bit of a competition while Mary watched with a critical eye. She thought they were good and smiled. While no one was paying attention she went to the armory and selected a semiautomatic rifle. She loaded two magazines, made sure the safety was on, and went back to watch. When they finished they examined the targets and concluded that Catherine in won. Jill came in second with Ben and Joe following. They were so busy they still failed to notice her.

"May I try now?"

The rifle that looked much too large for her rested on her hip. She giggled at the expressions on the four faces and walked to the firing line. She set a larger target that she'd brought from the armory and sent it down to the very end of the range. Then she put on a pair of goggles and hearing protectors; picked up the rifle; loaded it; cambered the first round; flipped off the safety; and began to fire. After thirty shots she reloaded and emptied the second magazine. Then she safed the rifle and retrieved the target. She took it off the holder and then held it up.

"A bunny," she said and smiled.

The target now had a round face with a mouth, nose, two eyes, and rabbit ears.

"I could make a fox too."

Catherine chucked and looked at Joe with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't teach her!"

"My father and mother did," she said and smiled. "I started when I was eight and kept going to the range even when I lived with my grandmother."

"Mary you do continue to amaze me," Joe said and hugged his Deer. "I think you're going have to teach me to shoot."

"You could use a few pointers," she said and giggled.

"Guys," Jill said and everyone turned to her. "We're going to be late for supper and if we go now there won't be anything left."

* * *

Catherine had seen a lot of things in her 50 years, but she'd never seen this many rabbits in one place. She smiled and then walked to where it seemed to her the most kits had congregated and sat down with them.

"You're a Fox!" one it said.

"I am."

"You're this biggest Fox I ever seen," another kit said.

"I'll tell you a secret," she said and some of kits pressed closer. "I'm now the largest Fox in the world. Have you've seen other Foxes?"

"There was one here at our burrow a few days ago."

Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to eat us?" a small female kit asked.

"Of course not," she said and stoked the little doe.

Catherine lifted the doe and put her on her stomach.

"It moved!" the doe said.

"Those are my kits."

"Are they Foxes like you?"

Ben returned with plates and handed one to Catherine.

"No," she said and put a hand on Ben's arm. "They are part Cheetah and part Fox."

Several kits stood on their hind feet and looked at Ben and then Catherine. The kit on her belly sniffed around her fur until she found a nipple. Then she started to suckle. Catherine laughed as ears popped up in a spreading arc. Soon she had a lap full of kits awaiting their turn.

"So home many of these are yours?" Catherine asked as Bonnie sat beside her.

Bonnie was quiet for a moment and soon had a lap full of kits too.

"About a third of them I'd say."

"And the others?"

"Some of our neighbors found out that you were coming and wanted to meet you. You don't mind, do you?"

"I'd be glad too after I either run out of milk or kits."

"Trust me it'll be milk."

Catherine laughed and put an arm around Bonnie.

"I'm glad to have you as a friend!"

* * *

Joe and his Deer watched Catherine and smiled.

"Your mother does know how to make an impression," Joe said and took his Deer's arm. "Let's get something to eat."

Joe smiled as he watched the amount of food his Deer put on her plate. He knew Deer had to eat a lot of greens for the calories their bodies needed. To his surprise as he filled his plate Bonnie handed him a sealed bowl which he found out later containing chicken. He raised an eyebrow and Bonnie gave him a wink. They found a large tree and then sat to eat. As they did several curious older kits joined them.

"I've never met a Fox," one kit said standing before him.

"I've never seen so many bunnies," he said and smiled. "Is Bonnie you mother?"

"Yes."

"All the kits aren't Bonnie's, are they?"

"No," the kit said. "Most are from other farms nearby."

As they continued to eat he watched Mary feed the grown number of kits from her own plate. After cleaning her plate of which he knew that she'd on eaten only about half he brought another plate to her.

"Mary, please eat this," he whispered into her ear, "you're already too thin."

She blushed and quickly cleaned the plate. As time passed they were left alone and Joe stood and helped his Deer to her feet.

"Let's go for a walk."

As they entered the forest Joe dropped to all fours followed by his Deer. They found a small stream and both leapt it. Then Joe saw another large tree by the stream and lay down beneath it. He patted the ground beside him and smiled. She lay down beside him and he touched her shoulder.

"Why are you trembling?"

"I don't know," she said in a small voice.

"We've been alone before."

"It's not that!" she yelled. "I'm sorry."

That surprised him. He'd never heard her raise her voice before. He sat up and looked at her. He touched her face and she was warm. She moaned and rubbed her face against his hand. Then she surprised by pushing back and straddling him. He looked up and his Deer smiled down at him her eyes glittering. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. Then her scent reached him.

"Mary, you're in estrus," he said and shook her.

She came to herself and looked down at him in surprise.

"Why am I …Why are we like this?" she asked and then blushed furiously.

"You're in estrus," he told her again. "It's only natural that you want to mate with me."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he said sitting up and kissing her.

He stood and lifted his Deer into his arms.

"Joe, this is embarrassing!"

"I'll take you back to our room," he said and held her tighter. "I doubt you could walk all the way back."

She put her arms around his neck and placed her head on her shoulder. It surprised him that she was so light. She was a small Deer only a bit taller than he was. It was getting dark when they came out of the forest and when Catherine noticed she came to meet them.

"Catherine, she's in estrus," he reported. "I'm taking her to our room. Hopefully she has her pills. If she doesn't they must have a pharmacy her in BunnyBurrow that does."

Catherine, Ben, and Jill followed and when Joe tried put her in bed she clung to him. He patted her face.

"Mary, do you have your estrus pills?"

"Estrus pills … I never had any. This is my first time."

Joe looked at Catherine.

"Jill, could you check with the pharmacy?"

Mary giggled and then hugged him tighter.

"Joe, we could just get married," she said and giggled again.

"Well that is another solution," Catherine said and gave Joe a wink.

"Jill, can you get a Priest?"

"Yes," she said and was back in ten minutes with older Rabbit. "This is Father John Coelho."

"That was fast," Joe said.

"I was already here," John said.

"Would you marry us?" Joe asked.

"Do you have your marriage license?"

"It's in my bag," Mary said and giggled. "I like looking at it."

Joe found it and handed it to the Priest.

"Good. Then we can get started."

"Joe, I want a big wedding!"

"OK, then let's have it outside."

Mary giggled and kissed him. Ten minutes later they stood before more than a thousand animals mostly Rabbits.

"Joseph Allen Renard and Mary Ann Cerf please approach." Stu serving as best man and Joseph approached from one side and Mary and Ben from the other. "Who gives this Deer to be married to this Fox?"

"I do," Ben said and then sat beside Catherine.

"Please repeat after me," he said and looked at Joseph.

"I, Joseph Allen Renard, take thee, Mary Sue Cerf, to be my lawfully wedded Wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

"Please repeat after me," she said and looked to Mary.

"I, Mary Sue Cerf, take thee, Joseph Allen Renard, to be my lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

"The ring."

Stu handed him a gold band and Joe placed the ring on the Mary's finger.

"Please repeat after me."

"With this Ring I thee wed."

"If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

A few moments passed.

"By the power vested in me as a Priest of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may kiss the bride."

Joe took his beautiful Deer into his arms, tilted her head back, and kissed her tenderly. The kiss lingered until they were both breathless. When they turned they were met with cheers from a thousand animals.

* * *

Catherine and Ben escorted the newlyweds to their room.

"Congratulations," Catherine said and hugged her daughter and new husband. "Well have fun."

Catherine chuckled and both newlyweds blushed.

"Catherine leave them alone!" Ben said and pulled his mate into his arms. "Joe, Mary see you later."

Jill led them back to the first floor and then to burrow's meeting room. Seven rabbits waited for them. Two were Judy's parents, but the others were the leaders of the five Burrows surrounding Zootopia. Catherine and Ben seated themselves and then looked at each Rabbit in turn.

"So I guess you want to discuss the kidnapping of our children," Catherine said bluntly.

"Yes, that and several other things," the leader of BunnyBurrow said. "We asked the World Government about their disappearance and received 'we don't know, but we're still working on it.' This is either a situation where they really don't know anything or they do and they're just not going to tell us what happened to them."

"There's a third possibility," Catherine said attracting everyone's attention. She stood and began to pace the room. "I've been thinking a lot about this. First, why were they kidnapped, who gains by kidnapping them, and lastly who had the ability to kidnapped in the way they did. "

"They were first interspecies couple. OK. Well at least the first who went public and Ben and I were second. We caused a lot of problems. Of course you all know what happened in Zootopia – terrorism on a fairly large scale. If they had succeeded everyone in my family would have been killed and it would have shown that city's government couldn't protect its citizens. I suspect this scared at lot of politicians in Zootopia and the World government."

"So we were causing a problem by publicly showing we were multispecies couples. I had to defend my family three times all in a very public way all caused by animals who couldn't accept us. So when the Zootopian government had to issues us marriage licenses they essentially said our relationships we're acceptable with them. Essentially they said multispecies relationships and marriages legal and equivalent to single species ones. So if we disappeared then it would serve two purposes. First, we'd be gone and no longer in the public eye and eventually forgotten. And second it would frighten others who had multispecies relationship from going public. Therefore there would be no more disruptions to the status quo."

"My son and Judy weren't just knocked over the head, thrown in a car, and just driven away. I think both our cabins were filled with something to knock us out and they were taken first. Someone broke onto our cabin and there was attempted to kidnap Ben and I too, but we think they we're interrupted by the resort security. We followed their tracks to a place something was landed, they were loaded aboard, and then flown away. That something was very large and melted the snow in a large area. We've all heard all the ridiculous theories on who took them. Some of those who burned the Clerk's Offices in Zootopia got away and flew to the resort and took them; an unknown group of speciesists took them; aliens took them; or some secret part of the World government took them. So who has the resources, ability to plan, and specialized animals to accomplish this?"

Catherine sat and then looked at the five Rabbits across the table.

"We think the answer is quite obvious," Ben said and put his hand on his mate's.

"Except they did take us," the vixen said and grinned, "and I'm going to be as public as possible about my relationship with Ben and keep publicly pushing the investigation on their kidnappings."

"So what are you going to do?" the leader of BunnyBurrow asked.

"A while back someone made a suggestion to me and I'm going do it," the vixen said and smiled her eye twinkling. "I'm going to run for the Mayor of Zootopia."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **Chapter 10**

Two weeks later Catherine stood before the mirror and adjusted her new clothes which had to be specially made. She was showing quite a bit more now and her Cheetah stood behind her just touching up her fur.

"You're beautiful."

"You're just prejudiced," she said and smiled at her cheetah. "Let's go."

As walked in the living room several animals stood.

"You sure you want me to do this?" the Doctor said.

"Definitely Doctor Rentier," Catherine said and patted his arm. "We are going to give them several surprises."

Ben opened the front door and smiled at the reporter's surprised faces. The five animals took seats on the porch.

"I don't think I've ever seen reporters this quiet," Zootopia's Mayor whispered to Catherine.

"You haven't been at any of my interviews," she said and smiled.

The vixen stood and smiled as she watched all the animals look up to meet her eyes. The crowd didn't just consist of reporters. The skunks were out in force as was the ZPD and since this was Foxtown to her it looked like every Fox was here too. Catherine looked at the Moose and smiled.

"I'll bet you have a question or two," she said and winked at him. "So?"

It took the Moose a few seconds to find his voice.

"You're pregnant."

She put her hand on the bulge and turned to her Cheetah.

"You owe me twenty dollars."

Ben rolled his eyes and Catherine turned back to the crowd.

"I am," she said and smiled. "And in case you're wondering they are hybrids - part Cheetah and part Fox."

"I didn't think it was possible for two different species to … ah … mate successfully," he said.

"I guess that just depends on your definition of successfully," she said and got a laugh from the crowd. "Doctor Rentier is here if you have any technical questions." That got another laugh. "Anything else?"

"Actually I have quite a few, but I guess I'll have to ask the obvious one then. Just how tall are you now?"

"I'm six and half feet tall and according my research and I am now the tallest Fox ever recorded."

"And Ben?"

"Eight feet one inch," he said standing and putting an arm around his vixen. "A few more inches and I'll be the tallest Cheetah ever."

"Do you know why?"

"Unfortunately we don't, but our Doctor is still working on it."

"I guess I better tell you why I called you here today," she said and got another laugh from the crowd. "I guess I'll just say it. I'm going to run for Mayor."

There was silence for a few seconds and then all the reporters tried ask questions at the same time.

Catherine stood there for a minute and stared at them. Gradually they quieted.

"Good," she said glaring at them. "I'll let that go this time."

She pointed at a female Snow Leopard.

"Why is the Mayor here?"

"I'll let him answer that."

The Zebra stood and stepped beside Catherine.

"I've decided not to run for Mayor and endorse Catherine. We talked and from what happened in the recent past and the way things are now I think she'll handle the job better than anyone else. I'll run for my old city council seat."

"Catherine, why are you running for Mayor?"

"This city needs a strong leader who will protect the citizens."

"Do you think there will be more trouble like what happened recently?"

"Let's call it what it was," Catherine said and looked directly at the cameras. "Those animals were terrorists who killed innocent animals and attacked our city. Three officers from the ZPD and seven civilians died that day. My family and friends defended our homes from those terrorists and the animals of Foxtown defended this part the city too. Zootopia is simply too large for the ZPD to be everywhere if something like this happens again. So I studied the city charter and there is a section that defines what can be done in times of emergency. So my first act on the day I'm sworn in I will activate that section and call for the establishment of a city militia. This militia will be open to any citizen who wants to join. Of course, they will have to meet the physical requirement and will be trained. They will not have police powers, but will be on call if the ZPD needs them. They will be two militia armories setup in each section of city and in the burrows surrounding the city. They will have personnel on duty at all times."

"How will the city pay for this?"

"The city will only pay a part and donations from the ordinary citizens will pay the rest. Remember the city and the burrows have almost 500 million citizens. A few dollars from each one will easily pay for everything."

"Who'll be you running mate?"

"The smartest animal I know."

Catherine turned and Maria came forward. She hugged the Gazelle and she put an arm around her as they faced the crowd.

"Animals of Zootopia," she said in a clear loud voice. "You all know what kind of animal I am and what I stand for. I've never been one who kept my opinions to myself. So Catherine and I intend to lead our city into a future where every animal can live their lives as they see fit as long as doesn't interfere with anyone else's or break our laws. If anything like what happened recently occurs again we will crush it ruthlessly and put those responsible in prison. Animals will still have the right to protest as long as they do within the law. If they don't they will be arrested, prosecuted, and punished."

The crowd roared some literally.

"Any other questions?" Catherine asked.

"Gazelle…"

"Maria please."

"Maria, will you continue your career?"

"I intend to dedicate to myself to serving the citizens of Zootopia, but I will still do concerts. I will be doing less and most of the will be here in Zootopia. I still love to sing and have always enjoyed entertaining others."

"Catherine, you'll be taking donations for your campaign, won't you?"

"Yes, but I will only accept money from individuals and no more than twenty dollars from any one individual."

"How will you keep track?"

"We'll be using the honor system."

Again there was laughter from the crowd.

"What will do when your kits are born?"

"I'll be a mother and run for Mayor."

"Maybe someone else now," she said and pointed to a Cheetah. "How about you."

"Has they been anything on your son and his mate?"

Catherine knew this question would be asked, but still felt the pain. She bit her lip and took a breath.

"No, I have heard nothing from any law enforcement agency since just after the kidnapping."

"Who do you think kidnapped them?"

"I don't really have an answer," she said and looked toward the cameras. "I've thought about this a great deal and this is what I have come up with. Why were they kidnapped, who gains by kidnapping them, and lastly who had the ability to kidnapped in the way they did? When I become Mayor I intend to ask for a more in depth investigation."

"So you think there wasn't enough done."

"Ben and I were there. They looked around, did a few tests, and then threw up their hands. The Burrow leaders asked them and all they got was 'we don't know, but we're still working on it.'

"When will you start your campaign?"

Ben stood and put an arm around Catherine.

"We will have our first rally in the park in front of Precinct One on this Saturday at 10am. We would like everyone to come."

* * *

When Catherine arrived at 8am the park was beyond full the crowd already spilling into the surrounding streets. Animals were already donating money which was being collected in large bins setup at the front of the stage. Maria was on stage giving an impromptu concert and intermittently shaking hands with people in the crowd. Catherine went into Precinct One with Ben who had to work that day.

"I'm part of your bodyguard detail for today," Ben said and winked.

"Does that mean if anything happens you'll shield with your body?"

"With pleasure," he said and then blushed a bit.

The vixen smiled at her Cheetah and then kissed him. The kiss lingered until someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Chief Fenrir, how are you doing today?" the vixen asked looking down at the Wolf.

"Quite well, but I'd rather not have my officers distracted …"

"By beautiful vixens."

The Chief rolled his eyes.

"Catherine, you're a trouble magnet."

"Thanks Chief."

"Sergeant, please introduce Catherine to the rest of her security detail."

"Yes sir," he said and saluted.

The Chief turned and walked toward his office. Catherine chuckled.

* * *

When Catherine took the stage the crowd had grown so large that it filled the area for blocks around. The cheers and applause was so loud that when she first tried to speak it drown her out. She held up a hand and after a minute it grew relatively quiet.

"So I'm guessing that glad to see me."

The noise was even louder than the first time and she again held up a hand.

"Come on fellow citizens if you cheer every time I say something I'll never finish my speech."

That got a laugh.

"Ok. So I'm guessing you know I'm going running for Mayor."

The crowd cheered and she again had to quiet them.

"Thank you. Now we cannot have a repeat of what happened a few weeks ago. So everyone keep an eye out and if you hear anything tell your neighborhood ZPD officer. I do intend to ask that the number of ZPD officers be increased and the ZPD will still be open to all animals. Judy once told me that when she chased a criminal into Little Rodentia that there weren't any officers who could operate there. Even though she was the smallest officer in the ZPD it was still dangerous to the other animals. As I said the ZPD will be open to ALL animals."

Again there were cheers. Catherine went on to explain the changes she felt necessary to keep the city save and how its citizens would be free to live their lives. She was interrupted several times during her speech, but eventually she finished. A great many animals had brought a picnic lunch and stayed to eat in the park. Catherine and Mary had had the same idea and made more than enough to feed her family and security detail. Then after they'd finished Catherine had walked among the animals and was greeted warmly by all. She spoke to them asking questions and getting their opinions.

Many animals were interested in her relationship with Ben and about her pregnancy. A few told her of their relationships with different species and how they'd had to keep it secret or left someone they loved because of pressure from family or friends. A few told that they thought she was brave for going public with their relationship. Others were surprised by her height and how fast she'd grown. They weren't nearly surprised by Ben since Cheetahs were all tall and wiry. A commotion in the crowd seemed to be heading in their direction and security surrounded her. A small animal ran between their legs and ended up on her shoulder its tail wrapped around her neck. Their eyes met and she was surprised to see a type of animal she'd never seen before. A few seconds later another one a good bit larger leapt over her security and ended up behind her leg. The ZPD officers began to turn.

"I'm OK," she said and heard more running feet.

The three Leopards stopped when they faced her security.

"They stole some of our food!" one said.

She looked down into another pair of eyes with defiance in them.

"My brother and I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"How much did they take?" she asked pushing passed the ZPD officers. "We have some food left over and you're welcome to it."

She noticed the animals around them had taken noticed and moved a bit closer. The oldest one stepped out looking a bit chagrinned.

"It wasn't much," she said and looked into her eyes. "Sorry, we just got caught up in the moment. It's OK."

They turned and disappeared into the crowd. The animal now clung to the fur on her back and held tight.

"Are you two still hungry?"

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

They went back to the stage where Maria and Mary had been organizing the afternoon concert. Mary cocked her head and smiled.

"Where'd you find the Lemurs?"

"They found me," she said and smiled. "I thought I'd met every kind of animal in Zootopia."

"I've only seen them on the internet," she said holding out a hand to the younger one. "They come from a big island on the other side of planet."

The small lemur ran up the Deer's arm and snuggled against neck. Mary giggled. The other lemur pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around the vixen's neck. She rubbed faces with Catherine.

"Mary, where are the leftovers?"

She brought the cooler from backstage and then they spread out picnic blanket.

"You two don't have two eat so fast!" Mary said and smiled. "There's plenty."

Catherine touched the older Lemur's arm and she looked up.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Dawn and my brother's Daniel," she said and then kept eating.

"And your parents?"

She looked at the vixen and she could see it in the young lemur's eyes.

"They're gone," Dawn said and looked at her brother playing with Mary. "My father went out looking for work one day and never came back. We went out looking, but never found him. Then we lived in a park for a while and my mother got sick. Then one morning she didn't wake up."

She looked up at Catherine and the vixen put arm around her.

"And then?"

"I buried her and we lived in that park ever since."

"How long?"

"A few months."

"You have any relatives her in Zootopia?

"No."

"You're not living in that park any longer," Catherine said and smiled. "You and your brother are going to come live with me?"

"Can we?"

Ben returned from the precinct and sat beside his vixen.

"So what's happening?"

"We're going to have some new house guests."

* * *

Almost every day Catherine went to different parts of the city to speak to smaller groups. Then each Saturday they had a rally which soon outgrew every other park in the city except the one where she and Ben had their first date. The vixen looked and there were animals as far as she could see.

"Looks like the largest one yet," Ben said and put an arm around her.

Maria walked out on stage and crowd clapped and chanted.

"Sing … sing … sing … sing … sing … sing …"

Catherine watched and smiled. She was glad the Maria always went out first since it gave her time to relax and think. She closed her eyes and then felt Ben's hand on her shoulder.

"Feeling OK?"

"Yes."

He bent down to kiss her and put a hand on her belly.

"They're rambunctious today."

"I think they want to come out and play," she said and Ben laughed. "No really Ben. I'm not kidding."

"Doctor Rentier said another week!"

"And they can't predict the weather either."

Despite himself Ben laughed.

"Are you in pain?"

"Not really. There's just a bit of pressure."

"I'm glad the doctor's here."

"Me too!"

Actually Doctor Rentier had been tagging along with them for the last two weeks. The Doctor had accentually setup a delivery room backstage. He actually was actually surprised to see Ben carrying the vixen.

"Put her down here on the bed," he said and began to remove her clothing. "Ben, do you want to stay?"

"Yes."

The nurses came in to help and soon they had Catherine ready.

"Do you want be give you something for the pain?" Doctor Rentier asked.

"There isn't any."

She watched his eyebrows go up.

"Trust me, Doctor. I vividly remember having Nick."

"We'll everything looks good. Your water broke. Still no pain?"

"No."

He watched for a few more minutes.

"You are fully dilated and I see the first one."

He handed it to the nurse who cleaned it and then handed it to its mother. Catherine put the kit to a teat and it began to suckle. After that the kits were born so quickly that the nurses barely had time clean them before being handed the next one. Ben had tears in his eyes as he watched his children being born. He went to his vixen and bent to kiss her.

"Thank you," he said and looked at his family.

* * *

Maria was in mid song when she received the news and stopped.

"Animals of Zootopia! Good News! Catherine has delivered her kits!"

The noise the crowd made shook the stage. Then the screen at the back of the stage lit showing Catherine and her new family. The crowd quieted. One of the kits looked into the camera. It had strawberry blond fur with black spots like its father and long fluffy tail of its mother. It muzzle was long like a Fox's, but rounded like a Cheetah's. Ben stoked it and kit began to purr.

"Thank you all for coming, but hope you don't mind if I don't speak today. I'm just a little tired now. Maybe Maria will sing a few more songs for you. She'll probably have a few things to say too."

Catherine yawned and Ben pulled up the cover. She soon fell asleep and then she was taken home.

* * *

Catherine had to wake up several times during the night to feed the kits. The third time Mary giggled and motioned for her to look. She was surprised to find Daniel in their basket with the kits snuggled up against him. She looked at Mary who only shrugged. When she lifted the first kit Daniel woke and hopped on her shoulder. She lay next to Ben and put the kit to a nipple. Mary handed her each in turn and they were all soon feeding happily. When they finished Daniel scrambled back into the crib and again the kits snuggled up to him.

"At least we'll know they'll be warm," Mary said and smiled. "I think their next feeding can wait until breakfast."

"Well then I guess you'd better get back upstairs and keep your Fox warm too."

She blushed and hurried back upstairs to her husband.

"At least they're quieter than Judy and Nick," Ben said and they both giggled.

Then he saw tears in his vixen's eyes and he pulled her close.

"Catherine, stop that," he said licking her cheek. "When you get elected Mayor we'll kick the kick the Federal government ass until they come clean."

Ben won't realize how prophetic his statement was until months later. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms and woke to the smells of breakfast cooking. Ben kissed her and pulled her close. Then he patted her bottom.

"Just what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing!" he exclaimed. "You just had kits yesterday! I wouldn't think of making love with you for a while."

"Doctor Rentier said he couldn't tell I'd ever been pregnant an hour later and of course, I'm a virgin again."

He hugged her again.

"Well, let's talk to the doctor and wait at least a week."

"Can you wait a week?"

Ben rolled his eyes and got up. Catherine joined him the shower and there was the usual amount unnecessary touching. In time they eventually they finished.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," Mary said poking her head in the door. "Catherine, you probably have enough time to feed the kits. Do you want me to help?"

"I'll do it," Ben said and handed the first one to his mate.

Daniel scrambled up the Cheetah's arm perching on shoulder and rapping his tail around Ben's neck. The Cheetah turned his head and looked at him. Daniel smiled and then hopped on the bed. He sat on Catherine's shoulder and watched the kits suckle.

"I noticed you kept the kits warm last night," she said and smiled at him.

"They kept me warm too."

"You need a bath," she said looking at him and then at Ben.

Ben handed the last two kits to his Fox and then scooped up the Lemur. He filled in the sink with warm water and unceremoniously put him in. Daniel didn't look happy, but he did what he was told. When he'd finished Ben gently dried him with a soft towel and then used a fur drier. He soon looked like a fluffy ball with a tail. Ben only smiled and took him back to Catherine. He watched her bite her lip and smile too.

The kits had finished and now exploring their parent.

"Ben, please bring me a brush."

By the time they were called for breakfast she had Daniel's fur back in order.

* * *

The reporters left them alone for a day, but the day after that she had an interview scheduled. As usual they came out and sat on the porch. Catherine saw her favorite Moose and smiled.

"Who shall I pick first?" she said and got a laugh from the reporters. "I wouldn't want to be accused of favoritism." His collogues laughed and the Moose only shrugged. "OK, then how about you."

The Snow Leopard stood and smiled.

"Please tell us about your new family."

"Our six kits are doing very well," she said and smile. "Doctor Rentier checked and says that they are perfectly healthy." She turned to Reindeer and he nodded. "He'll answer any technical questions you have. These are our other two new additions."

Ben opened the door and the two Lemurs came out. They looked at the crowd and smiled. Daniel climbed onto Catherine's should and rapped his tail around her neck. Then he rubbed his face against hers. They smiled and chuckled. Dawn sat in the chair next to Ben.

"We found Dawn and Daniel at our first rally," she said, "and they were scavenging for food. We fed them and found that they were alone living on the streets of Zootopia. So we brought them home and have been taking care of them. Also, Ben and I have begun process to adopt them."

Many hands went up. Catherine smiled and pointed to a Gazelle.

"Their parents are …"

"Gone and according to Dawn they have no other relatives."

"When will their adoption be official?"

"Before the election."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel very well and quite confident."

* * *

Catherine resumed her speaking schedule around her feeding the kits. On the Saturday rallies the kits came along with Doctor Rentier. Ben and Maria watched them while she spoke and she fed them while Maria spoke and sang to the crowd. With each rally the crowd only grew larger until that filled the park to overflowing. Projection screens and sound systems were set up around the park for those who couldn't see the stage. Animals would bring their picnic lunches and more recently suppers and spend the day. The rallies tended to grow longer until they had to cut them off at 9pm. Catherine kept up her meetings with individuals in the crowd during the different times during the day. She would sometime sit and talk for a few minutes, shake hands, or just give an encouraging hug.

Ben and her security detail always went along. They hadn't been any real problems, but a few amorous males of several different species. Catherine certainly didn't security to help her. She had a way to make them feel that they had succeeded in some small way when they really hadn't. The first time Ben had watched anxiously from a distance while she smoothly extricated herself from a male's attentions. There were always was a number of skunks around who were usually very conspicuous.

Recently females had started to approach Ben. Catherine had a pretty good idea what had started it. She'd always considered him very handsome, but now at eight and half feet he was the tallest Cheetah on record. He hadn't just grown tall, but filled out too. He was now almost the same size as one of Maria's Tigers. She could tell with most of these females he was out of his depth and had to subtlety rescue him. In a perverse way she enjoyed doing it. Most of the time all it took was to walk up and ask him some innocuous question. The female would smile, make some excuse, and then just drift away into the crowd. Other times she would have to speak to the female, but the result would always be the same.

Of course, Maria always had this same problem only more so. Catherine watched and wasn't too surprised that the Gazelle saw even more skillful. She'd been fending off advances from males since she started her career. Catherine stopped her after she'd made her most recent foray into the crowd.

"So you're pretty good at keeping your fans happy," she said and winked, "especially the male ones."

Maria's ears turned pink and Catherine chuckled.

"That's my job as an entertainer."

"Ah, yes!" she said and grinned. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I suppose."

"Do you have someone special?"

Maria's blush deepened and she sighed.

"Well," she began and then hesitated.

"If that's too personal …"

"No, Catherine we're friends," she said and leaned back against a wall. "You know I'm obviously not from Zootopia."

"Yes, the moment you opened your mouth," she said in Maria's native language.

The Gazelle's eyes went wide and her mouth formed and 'O.'

"How?" she asked after a few moments.

"Let's just say that I got around a lot in my younger days."

Maria looked at her for a moment.

"I guessing you know where I grew wasn't as nice as Zootopia," she said and looked at her friend. Just from her face Maria could tell that vixen knew. "Growing up was hard. I had to do a lot of unpleasant things just to stay alive. It was hard to trust anyone outside my family at least until I met Judy."

"With her what you see is what you get."

Maria smiled.

"True."

"Judy was your first real friend, wasn't she?"

"Yes."

"And you were attracted to her too," the vixen said and Maria's ears went a cherry red. "She does have that affect on other animals. I think even Ben had a bit of a crush on her."

"I've just had a hard time connecting with anyone else," she said and touched the vixen's arm. "Catherine, now I can't tell if anyone wants me or Gazelle."

The vixen pulled her friend into a hug.

"I think if I were male I would be interested in Maria," she said and smiled. "Maybe this old vixen can give you a hand."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Catherine and Ben their AIs had been quite busy. Not only did they correct faults and improve their bodies they began to study the world these animals lived on. The first time either of them touched their pads and smart phones the AIs inserted specially constructed nanofibers into them. Learning the operating systems and taking control of them was trivial. Soon both AIs could communicate with the four devices and each other. At that point this world's vast amount of information was open to them. Within a few days they put copies of themselves into every computer that was connected to the internet. The first problem they found were all these computers was much too slow. The next one was the communications between these computers was much the same - too slow.

The only solution would be for nanofibers to be in direct physical contact with computers. Since it was most familiar with Fox and Cheetah anatomy each and every Fox or Cheetah Catherine or Ben touched nanofibers were inserted into them. After the AI formed any Fox or Cheetah touched by the new host would also become a host. The nanofibers spread like a virus, but without any of the detrimental effects. In fact each host began to be improved just and Catherine and Ben had been. It took only a week until several animals who were computer technicians, repairers, or operators had become hosts. Shortly after that the first server farms were being improved and within the month all mainframes and servers in Zootopia had been. The AIs estimated within a year they would physically be into every computer on the planet and most every Fox and Cheetah too.

Unlike many popular movies these AIs were not malevolent monsters seeking to take over the planet and destroying all organic life. Their original builders designed them to repair their bodies. As upgrades were made the nanofibers became more efficient and in time formed rudimentary AIs. When this was discovered the builders were a bit surprised, but found this made it simpler of direct the nanofibers. As time passed the AIs became more sophisticated and direction by their builders was no longer necessary. On an exploratory mission to a distant galaxy a starship was damaged and went off course. Only after lying derelict for millennia the starship was discovered by the humans.

* * *

Mary didn't have any classes that afternoon so she came home earlier than usual to watch the kits. Catherine had a campaign luncheon and had fed them before she'd left. She was making lunch for her Fox and Mike. Living with three predators she'd quickly learned to cook chicken, turkey, and fish. The smell never really bothered her, but it did take a bit of getting use to. She was making a chief's salad for herself and Mike and small one with chicken for Joe. She checked on the bread she was warming that she'd made for breakfast and took it out of the oven. She heard the door shut and smelled Fox a few seconds later. She smiled.

He came up behind her and then put his arms around her. He nibbled the back of her neck and she giggled.

"Mmmm … Deer for lunch."

"How many Tods can say that?"

Her Fox chuckled.

"Maybe later we could go upstairs and have desert too," he whispered and licked her ear.

She giggled again.

"I have to watch the kits this afternoon."

They both looked at the basket and all six kits and Daniel were watching them.

"They certainly have gotten big in the last three months!" Joe said and bent down to study them. "They do look like Cheetahs more than Foxes except for their tails."

"I heard Doctor Rentier tell Catherine and Ben that he says the Cheetah genes are dominant."

Daniel ran up Joe's arm sat on his shoulder.

"So how are you doing today?" he asked.

"I'm hungry."

"Let's eat then," Mary said putting Joe's salad on the table.

Daniel sat at his spot and looked around.

"Mary, where's the dessert?"

"Dessert?"

"The one you and Joe are having upstairs."

Joe chuckled and Mary blushed.

* * *

"I'm glad this is almost over," Ben said as he drove them home. "Maybe we have a bit more time together since I'm going to be assigned to your permanent security detail."

An image of them making love in the Mayor office popped in her mind and she chuckled. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Never you mind," she said and winked. "Just you keep your eyes on the road."

Interestingly enough the same mental image popped into his mind too. He patted her leg and she put her hand on his.

"Later."

"We could find a nice motel."

Catherine chuckled.

"I could just see the headline: Mayoral Candidate stops at Motel for Quickie with Husband."

They both laughed and made it home without any further 'incidents.' When they arrived they noticed Joe's car parked in front of the house. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I wonder if …" he began.

"Let's find out."

"That would be mean," he said and pulled the car into garage quietly. "Come on."

They went through the back door and found them playing with kits in the living room. They chuckled.

"So you're back," Joe said. "Almost didn't hear you."

"We didn't want to disturb you or the kits if they still were asleep."

Mary's ears turned pink.

"I'd better get back," Joe said looking at his watch. "See ya later."

He kissed his Deer and waved. Mary looked after him as he left.

"Everything going OK?" Catherine asked.

"Sure."

"Well the election is next Tuesday and we need to get the house ready. How are your classes the rest of the week?"

"No problem," she said. "In fact the University is shutting down Monday and Tuesday anyway."

"Jesse and some of her friends will come over to help," Catherine said. "We'll watch the election results from here and go to the campaign headquarters afterward. I suspect we'll have a bit of a crowd here too."

* * *

That next Tuesday was a busy and momentous day. Catherine's campaign had animals at all polling stations. They spoke to every animal entering and counted each of them. Most noticed that Catherine's opponent had almost no one at the polls and they reported that fact along with their counts. As the day progressed they could tell how the vote was going and how many animals had voted. Mary had accessed the official voter website which currently only showed the number of animals who had voted. This information wasn't on the main page, but buried down a few levels. Since it was periodically updated Mary left her computer on the page having it record the number of voters each time the count changed.

As time passed they could tell that this would be the largest voter turnout in Zootopia's history. This closely matched the numbers that were being reported by their poll watchers. There polls closed at 8pm, but animals still in line at that time could still vote. The voting machines reported votes during day on a set schedule. So when it was 8pm the vote totals were displayed on the main page of the voter website. It showed that she had lost, but upon examining the numbers from her people and the official website Catherine knew better. Ten minutes she came out on her porch to face the reporters. She pointed to the Moose.

"How do you feel about your loss?"

"Not bad since I didn't lose."

"But voter counts …"

"Have been faked and I can prove it."

Ben held up a whiteboard.

"This is the number of votes for my opponent," she said and pointed to the number 157,894,218, "and this is my vote total." The number shown was 147,275,213. "If you add these two numbers you get 305,169,431, but total number of voters was 334,324,812. This is the official number reported from the website. So 29,155,381 votes weren't counted. Also, my poll watchers report at 8pm that 334,387,812 had voted or were still in line to vote. I wonder who those other 29 million animals voted for and if we can trust any of those 'official' numbers at all."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the place where they count the votes and find out what the hell is going on."

"Mr. Mayor?"

"I'm going with her."

* * *

The tens of millions of animals that voted for Catherine were angry and poured into the streets. They quickly surrounded every official building in the city. The headquarters of Catherine's opponent was overrun and quickly occupied preserving everything intact. The voter headquarters building was also surrounded, but wasn't entered. The few guards hid inside the build locking the doors behind them. Twenty minutes later three ZPD helicopters landed in the parking lot. They carried the Mayor, Catherine, James, Jesse and her sisters, and Catherine and the Mayor's security details. They were met by a great many heavily armed Foxes.

"John!" Catherine said and hugged the large Fox.

"First Foxtown Militia reporting for duty," he said and smiled.

"This is my brother-in-law," she said and turned to face the group. "He's Albert, Nick's father's, younger brother."

"I didn't know that any of militias were active yet," the Mayor said.

"Let's just say we're unofficial," he said and smiled. "There's been something going on in there for the last ten minutes or so."

They started to walk toward the door with the hopeful eyes of tens of thousands following them. When they were within twenty feet the door burst open. Guards and several other animals ran toward them only to be met by many heavily armed ZPD officers and militia. They stopped, raised their hand, and walked slowly forward. Then a larger group of animals ran out the door carrying improvised weapons.

"Drop those!" Ben commanded.

"They are the ones that fixed the election!" the leader said pointing to the first group. "We've already fixed the webpage and we have the proof on how they did it."

Mary quickly pulled up the webpage on her tablet and handed it to Catherine. The number for her opponent read 130,347,810 and for her 203,989,367. After a few seconds the numbers changed and she smiled. The animals in line stayed in line and continued to vote. She was impressed.

Two months later Catherine and Maria were sworn into office.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.

Chapter 11

Catherine woke and looked into golden eyes.

"Ben."

"Good morning."

He drew her close and kissed her.

"So what do you have in mind?"

She felt a hand slide down her back and come to rest on her rump. He just held her close tucking her head under his muzzle. She felt his hands massage her back for a time and then he rolled onto his back taking her with him. He held her up and studied her face of a moment. Then he hugged her tight.

"Catherine, do you know much I love you?" he asked and she laughed. "You've given me everything I thought I'd never have. You're my best friend, lover, and mother to our children." He watched her tear up. "Now don't do that."

He gave her a little shake.

"After Albert died I thought I be alone for the rest of my life," she said and wiped her eyes. "I've had a few male friends over the years," Ben looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She actually blushed and he chuckled. "You're a naughty cheetah."

"Complaining?" he asked and she smiled. "Just think I get to sleep with most powerful female in Zootopia."

"Did Maria slip in bed with us when I wasn't looking?"

They clung to each other and laughed like loons.

"Catherine! Ben!" Mary cried bursting onto their room. "Come quick!"

Then she really looked at them, blushed, and covered her eyes. Catherine rolled hers and got up. They went into the kitchen and looked at the TV.

"More on our top story," the news anchor said. "Hospitals in almost all major cities are reporting cases of growth in Foxes and Cheetahs. Foxes with this problem have grown an average eight inches and Cheetahs is an average ten inches." He turned and camera pulled back to show a Fox. "John, how tall are you now?"

"I was five foot one and now I'm six feet."

"How do you feel?"

"Never felt better in my life. My knee use to hurt from an old football injury I got in college. Not anymore. I want to show you something." He fished in his pocket and brought out a pocket knife. The he opened it and sliced a spot on his hand. It bled for a few seconds and then blood stopped. Then in less than a minute the cut closed. The camera zoomed in close and no sign of it remained. "It's completely healed."

"When did you notice this fast healing?"

"I cut myself opening a box, but it was deeper and took longer to heal."

"And when did you notice the growth?"

"I didn't, but my doctor did."

"Just a check up?"

"No, I had terminal cancer and only two months to live."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said and smiled. "As I said I HAD cancer and now it's completely gone."

"So you think it's something to do your growth?"

"You saw my hand," he said. "Every scar on my body is gone and that includes the scar from the surgery I had when I was a kit. My doctor X-rayed my arm and he couldn't even tell it had been broken."

"Could we talk to you doctor?"

"I don't mind if he wants too."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is," he said and looked directly at the camera. "Now I get to live the rest of my life and I'll be able to take care of my family. Thank you Catherine and Ben for giving me that chance."

Catherine looked at her Cheetah.

"How's this possible?"

Ben cocked his head and looked at Joe. Then he rubbed his chin and smiled.

"Joe how tall are you?"

He looked at Ben and raised an eyebrow.

"Four foot seven."

"Mary?"

"Four foot five."

"Mary, please get the tape measure."

They measured and neither had grown an inch.

"Catherine, have you ever touched Joe?"

Joe looked at Catherine and then at Mary. Mary giggled.

"She hugged you after we got married, but I don't think she's touched you since then."

"Joe, wouldn't you like to be taller?"

"What about Mary?" Joe asked.

Catherine looked at her Cheetah.

"That's a problem," Catherine said. "I'm almost at seven feet now." Ben pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "What if he ended up at six feet or more?"

Just then they heard the first cars stop in front of the house.

* * *

"How many reporters are out there now?" Catherine asked.

"All of them I think and a lot of Foxes too."

Catherine laughed and they heard a knock on the back door.

Ben opened it and Jesse and her sisters entered. The skunks looked at the tall Fox and grinned.

"And you couldn't make skunks taller too?"

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that old TV show where I just twitch my nose and it happens."

Ben chuckled first and everyone just cracked up.

"Oh God!" Catherine gasped. "I needed that! We'd better out there before the reporters actually become too bold and knock."

A few of them broke up again and Catherine and her Cheetah headed for the front door. When she opened it a gaggle questions began. She stood there and just stared at them. It quickly quieted down. A vixen she knew from down the block approached and her security detail stopped her.

"Please let Bess through."

They stepped back into the house.

"Catherine, I'm pregnant!"

"But didn't the doctor tell you that you were …"

"Not anymore!"

"Congratulations," she said and hugged her friend. "How many?"

"Four."

"Great."

"The doctor told me something else."

"Mine told me the same thing. It's like walking down memory lane and remembering your first lover."

"Each and every time," The pregnant vixen said and smiled. "Mine is still with me."

Catherine raised an eyebrow and hugged her friend.

"Why don't you hang around and after the reporters leave and stay and have lunch with us. You haven't seen my kits yet, have you?"

"No."

"When are you due?"

"Six weeks or so."

"Do you have your milk yet?"

"Yes," the vixen said and smiled. "Would you let me?"

"Of course. I need to get back out there before they think I went out the back."

They both laughed.

* * *

"I'll bet you have a few questions," she said looking at the Moose.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Just a few," he said smiling at her again. "Do you have any idea why you're growing?"

"No and neither does my doctor and to how it's spread to Foxes and Cheetahs in the general population well I don't have idea."

There was laughter from the crowd.

"There have been many reports of complete remission of terminal cancers and chronic diseases too."

"Then it's a good thing."

"And the growth?"

"Neither Ben or I even noticed, but Mary did. My shoulder and Ben's back stopped hurting. I certainly don't mind being any taller." She pointed to Foxes from her neighborhood. "Ask them what they think."

An older Fox came forward and the security detail let him pass. He turned and looked at the crowd.

"I had arthritis in both hands," he said and wiggled his fingers, "and over the last month it just went away. I feel better than I have in twenty years and I've grown eight inches. I didn't notice either until this morning when I saw the TV news." He turned and stepped onto the porch. "Catherine, thank you." He hugged her. "You look just like you did when you were married to Albert."

"Only taller."

The older Fox laughed.

"If you weren't married I'd ask you out myself."

She laughed and her Cheetah snorted. A vixen from the next street over came forward leading a kit.

"Sarah!" Catherine exclaimed coming off the porch. Her eyes went wide. "Is that Tommy?"

"Yes!"

"But he can walk!"

"and he started making eye contact!"

Catherine dropped to her knees and looked at the kit.

"Tommy, remember me?" she said and smiled. "It's Aunt Catherine."

The kit stared at the vixen for a long moment.

"Kat."

Catherine smiled and held out a hand. Tommy touched her and then hugged his great aunt. She returned the hug and tears came to her eyes. Across the planet a billion animals watched the no longer crippled nor autistic kit speak his first word and hug his joyous great aunt.

* * *

Catherine sat in her office looking out over the city of Zootopia. She was oblivious to the smiling Gazelle who'd been trying to get her attention for the last few minutes. Maria tiptoed over to her desk and sat on the edge. She touched the vixen's arm and Catherine jumped and stared at her friend. Maria smiled.

"So where were you?"

"The last month has been …" she said at a loss for words.

"Momentous."

"To say the least!"

"The number of animals that have been cured of all diseases and just simple old age is staggering. It is a shame that it's only Foxes and Cheetahs. Have there been any more incidents?"

"Not since last week when that Cheetah was shot dead and revived in less than a ten minutes."

They looked at each other.

"On the bright side I think you've gotten more emails than anyone in history. A lot of them are animals thanking for healing them, a relative, or friend."

"And others from species pleading for help."

"There've been a lot of those too."

"I wish …"

"Catherine, you can only do what you can do."

"But …"

"How's Ben doing?"

"He's just taking everything in stride."

"At least everything else is going OK."

* * *

As promised Catherine signed the order establishing the Zootopia City Militia. Enough animals with experience from the World Government armed forces volunteered from Zootopia itself and other cities that the militia was up and running within the month. Also, citizens donated enough money to keep it running for several years. Each section of the city and burrows had two armories with enough weapons for each member. The militias was not only there to protect the city, but to help when things need to be fixed. Sections of the city had derelict buildings and rundown neighborhoods. With experienced engineers from the militia and volunteers from the public these parts of the city were in the process of being either demolished and/or rebuilt.

Keeping another campaign promise new ZPD officers were hired and trained. The ZPD was now open to all animals which lead to new problems. Training had to change a bit to accommodate the new species, but still had to meet the same physical requirements. With Catherine and Nick as inspiration a large number of Foxes applied to join the ZPD. Even through were some Foxes in the ZPD there was still some friction. First, Foxes tended to be clannish after being treated as second class citizens for so long. Second, vixens were seen by other animals as nothing but sex objects. Lastly, some animals tended to think of Foxes as inherently dishonest. This was smoothed over by bringing in Fox officers to help with their training.

There'd always been some Cheetahs in ZPD, but with Ben's high profile in last few months a large number of Cheetahs also applied – more females than males. There have never been many female Cheetahs at the ZPD which lead to different set of problems. Male Cheetahs tended to be very protective of their females since there wasn't a large population of their species compared to other animals. The female Cheetahs handled this themselves by collective telling the males to stop. They left open to what would happen if they ignored them.

To staff New Rodentia almost required setting up a separate police department. Since none of the officers currently serving on the ZPD could operate there without endangering the citizenry all officers recruited were animals who lived in that sector or ones who could operate there safely. This necessitated their training to be different than other officers since they would be operating in only that one sector and training for other sectors would endanger their lives. Although all the officers assigned to that section of the city had police powers within the entirety of Zootopia and the Burrows it was dangerous for them to work outside New Rodentia. They would only call on officers from the ZPD in the most dire of emergencies. To make things simpler the Militia for New Rodentia trained with the ZPD recruits.

Catherine stood on the podium and looked out on the first class of ZPD officers to graduate under her new policies. There were a dozen new species that had never served in the ZPD.

"It feels good to see our plans for Zootopia succeeding," Maria said putting an arm around her friend. "Everything is going OK as far as I can tell is going well." She looked at Catherine and lowered her voice. "I've found someone who has some info on Judy and Nick."

Catherine restrained herself and took a calming breath.

"And this animal is …"

"Someone who is high up in the world government and is a bit annoyed by the way you've been treated."

"And that's the only reason?

"No," Maria said and smile. "He's a fan too."

Catherine looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"And what else does he want for this information."

Maria blushed.

"Only a kiss from a certain Gazelle."

Catherine chuckled.

"The things you do for the cause."

"He's going to coming to Zootopia next week on other business."

"And he'll meet with us then?"

"Yes, but in secret."

"You just set it up and I'll be there," she said and stared at her friend. "Could Ben come?"

"I'll ask, but I wouldn't see why not."

"Come on it looks like things are getting started."

* * *

That night she lay her Cheetah's arms and felt his rough tongue on the back of her neck. It felt wonderful.

"Do I taste good?"

Ben chuckled.

"Actually you do," he said and nibbled an ear.

She felt his teeth and giggled.

"Ben, we need to talk," she said and turned to her Cheetah.

"OK."

She looked at the worried expression on his face and patted his arm.

"No, it's not you unless you done something I don't know about," she said and Ben laughed and then hugged her. The she looked at him seriously. "Maria's found someone in the government that has information on Judy and Nick's abduction."

Ben sat up and stared at his mate.

"How sure is she?"

"He wants to meet with us next week, but she hasn't given me the details yet."

Ben nodded and then smiled.

* * *

Time seemed to crawl for the next week. Catherine was reading proposals by the city council on necessary city improvements.

"Catherine, Chief Fenrir wants to speak to you," her secretary said. "He doesn't have an appointment."

"He doesn't need one," she said and stood. "Please send him in."

He entered and Catherine stepped around her desk to meet him.

"Chief, it's good to see you."

"Catherine."

He looked at Ben and her other body guards. The Wolf's sensitive nose caught just the slightest hint of skunk musk. He turned back to the Mayor.

"So …"

"We have a situation in BunnyBurrow," he said and saw the surprise on the vixen's face. "Some animals have asked for asylum."

"Asylum?"

"They've traveled from another city where predator/prey relations aren't quite the same as in Zootopia."

Realization dawned on the vixen's face.

"Why doesn't the World Government do something about that damned city!"

"They're rich and make donations to ..."

She held up a restraining hand.

"I understand," she said and sighed. "I want to go and meet with them myself."

"There's something else, but I'll explain it to you when we get there."

* * *

The helicopter landed at one of the militia headquarters in BunnyBurrow and then they were driven to a Burrow near its border. Catherine noted how much this one resembled the Hopps burrow. They we taken to room that had been set aside for the refugees. Catherine was shocked when she saw them. They all were predator species – males, females, and kits and looked like fur hanging on skeletons.

"Bonnie?"

She turned and smiled. Then Catherine hugged the Rabbit and saw a collective wince ripple through the crowd of refugees.

"You're taking care of them."

"I was here to help to deliver some kits when they found them and we've brought in several more doctors," she said and made a face. "Catherine, I've never seen anything like this! And they were all wearing those collars." She pointed to a table where they'd been thrown. "The militia had a hel … heck of time getting them off."

"Why?"

"They were giving them shocks!"

"I don't understand."

"Every time they got excited those collars would give them a shock!"

Catherine frowned.

"So when they tried to remove them it would shock them?" Ben asked.

"No," Bonnie said looking to Ben's eyes, "It was actually worse. The technicians found explosives in them. It took a while to figure out how to disable them and we had to sedate the animals too. They told me if they tried leaving their city the collars would explode." Catherine looked at the Rabbit in disbelief. "So one of them built a device to mimic the signal and they were able to escape through the city's sewage tunnels. Then they traveled overland."

"That's over a thousand miles!"

"They must've had some help," Ben surmised. "Some of your more ardent supporters, I'd guess."

Catherine turned and walked to the refugees. She watched as a older Fox stood and limped toward her. He stumbled and she caught him. Ben looked at her and she smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm Catherine Mayor of Zootopia and this is my husband Ben."

He looked at her surprised and then smiled. Catherine wondered if it was that she was Mayor or that Ben was her husband. A moment later she had her answer.

"You're mated to a Cheetah!"

Then he looked at her in fear and she patted his shoulder.

"It's OK," she said and smiled. "In Zootopia any animal can be married to any other without restriction. My

son is married to a Rabbit."

"Predator and prey!"

"My adopted daughter is a Deer and she's married to a Fox."

The Fox smiled again and turned holding out a hand. A female Cheetah came and took it. She looked at Ben.

"Why are you so tall?"

Ben smiled and held out a hand. She took it and shook.

"Let's go somewhere else and talk," Catherine said.

* * *

The refugees were a media sensation and their pictures quickly spread around the planet. Catherine wondered how long it would take. Two days later a representatives from that city arrived.

"Please send them in," Catherine told her secretary.

Catherine stood and watched a Gazelle and two Cape Buffalo entered her office. Her experiences with Bogo immediately colored her perceptions of the visitors.

"Please have a seat," she said indicating the table and chairs that had been set up for this meeting. "So what can I do for you?"

The Gazelle sat and the others stood behind her.

"We demand …"

"Demand," she said and smiled. "When animals come in my office they usually introduce themselves first and then we discuss things. We don't demand anything."

"Listen you ignorant Fox …"

Catherine clapped and laughed. She watched as both Cape Buffalos took a step closer to her. The Moose and Gazelle sat on the couch across the room and only watched. Ben and the other security were observing from two rooms adjacent to her office. Of course the sawed off shotgun that sat in the cradle under the table gave her piece of mind.

"So why don't you just tell me what you want."

"We want the criminals returned."

"Criminals," she said and grinned. "Precisely what crimes did they commit?"

"Treason."

"Just how do you define that?"

"They left our city without permission."

"From what I've heard about your city that only shows common sense on their part."

She heard Maria chuckle.

"We have a warrant for their arrest," the gazelle putting papers on her desk.

Catherine picked them up and read through them. Then she tossed them back toward the Gazelle.

"They are citizens of Zootopia now and they're not going anywhere."

"We want …"

"Animals in hell want ice water and they aren't getting any. And neither are you! Get out of my office!"

"You'll regret this!" the Gazelle said reaching across her table and poking the vixen in the chest.

A moment later the Gazelle's long neck was in her hand. She was so focused on her prey that she didn't notice Ben and two security teams take down the Gazelle's body guards. After a time her prey began to gasp for breath. Then she pulled the Gazelle closer and saw fear in her eyes. The vixen smiled showing a great many sharp white teeth.

"You will find that it's you and your masters who are mistaken about a great many things."

* * *

One week later Catherine sat in a lawn chair watching Ben and John cooking chicken and turkey on a large grill. There were over 200 animals spread around her back yard just talking and getting to know each other. This was the first time since their wedding that she seen Ben's family. Mary sat in a fenced in area with their kits and others from both families along with two dozen females of several species.

"Catherine, he's here."

She rose and put arm around Maria and called Ben as they walked to the house. For a moment she had the urge to touch Maria's neck. She hated to admit it to herself, but she'd enjoyed having her hand on that arrogant Gazelle's neck. It had taken a real effort of will not to strangle her.

"According to the polls 98% support of the animals support you not returning the refugees. 94% support the way you dealt with them. Personally I thought you showed a lot of restraint."

"Trust me it was damned close."

Maria chuckled. They walked through the house and then down into the basement. An older gazelle rose as they entered. They heard Ben above walking through the house.

"Maria!" he said and met them halfway.

They hugged each other and Catherine smiled. Ben started down the stairs and then put an arm around her.

"Catherine, Ben, this is my brother Marco."

He held out a hand and Ben took it. Then Catherine hugged him.

"I like the way you handled that idiot," he said and smiled. "Personally I'd have rung her neck."

They laughed.

"I guess that video will follow me for the rest of my life."

"Anyway let's talk about Nick and Judy."

They sat on the couch and Catherine and Ben stared at Marco. He looked away and sighed.

"OK, I know the government has put you off."

"We've been treated you like shit!" Catherine bellowed and Ben put an arm around her. "All we gotten so far is 'we don't know, but we're still working on it.' Damn it! That's just not good enough!"

"Catherine, it's not his fault," Ben said hugging her.

"Sorry."

"I understand. They know that were taken, but just not by who. The World Government is so large and fragmented that half the time one part does know what the other parts are doing. Currently they're investigating each other and trying to pass the blame. They're making sure all of this stays really quiet."

"So no one is trying to find them," Ben said.

"Not really," he said and touched her hand.

Catherine laid her head on her Cheetah's shoulder and closed her eyes. He hugged her again.

"Can you do anything?" Maria asked.

"I've read the reports from the site where they were taken and some of the findings are extremely interesting."

"How so?" Ben asked.

"First, the snow was melted in a wide area."

"We noticed that," Catherine said remembering, "and then it had refroze."

"Then there were areas where the ground had been compressed."

"Obviously something very heavy," Ben said.

"Yes, like it had legs. The report estimated that the vehicle must have weighted at least twenty five tons."

"Does the government have anything like that?" Catherine asked.

"I'm still looking into that."

"Do you think you'll find anything?" Maria asked.

He shrugged.

"Even though that area is sparsely populated no one heard or saw anything."

"Then there is you two and what happenin' with all the Foxes and Cheetahs. The government can't say its bad since there've been so many cures of terminal and chronic diseases. The growth is what's scaring the hell out of them."

"Good," Catherine said and smiled. "My people have been treated as second class citizens for far too long. We are no better or worse than anyone else! Now maybe they'll think twice about harassing us!"

"Catherine," Ben said. "He's on our side."

Marco reached over and took her hand.

"Don't push too hard," he said and gave it a squeeze. "They might push back harder than you think."

She thought about what they'd found under her house all those years ago and smiled.

"And when several hundred million Foxes and Cheetahs push back."

Marco paled and Catherine smile widened show all her teeth.

"I have more pressing problem with those arrogant fools in that other city," she said looking first at Ben and then at Maria. "They are going to attack us, but we're going to give them the surprise of their lives."

* * *

They'd thought they'd been clever by transporting their militia and equipment on commercial trucks and trains. A few hours after dark their advance troops had taken over several trucking depots and train yards outside BunnyBurrow. The trucks and trains had arrived on schedule and the militia was just being assembled and equipment unloaded when animals began to pass out.

"Gas!"

They donned their gas masks, but they continued to faint. The nerve agent was a gas, but it was also a contact poison. As soon as it contacted exposed skin less than a minute later the afflicted animal was rendered unconscious. After an hour the Zootopia Militia moved in advanced body armor and disarmed and carried away the bodies to be later revived. The POWs were taken to several prison camps that had been built in the mountains above the city for interment.

At that same time every government building went dark in that other city and large troop transports landed Zootopia Militia near and atop each one. They quickly surrounded every building and then gassed them. The militia worked their way through the buildings and met in the middle floors. The ones that had bunkers and shelters were breached and gas was pumped in. All other bunkers inside and outside the city were as easily neutralized in the same fashion. John, Catherine's brother-in-law, who led the militia, thought that was sure useful to have blueprints for all these buildings.

As soon as the oppressed predators caught on to what was happening reprisals began. Unlike Zootopia this city's predators made up more than a third its population. The Zootopia Militia thought this might happen. Since this city was segregated along predator/prey lines they simply positioned themselves between the districts. This slowed, but didn't stop the reprisals completely. As morning came there was tense standoff between the Zootopia militia and the city's predators. John really didn't want to use the gas, but he would if necessary. He decided to tackle the problem in a different way.

He spotted a large group of Foxes and walked toward them. He stopped ten feet away and removed his helmet.

"You're a Fox!" one of them said. "Why are you so tall?"

"I lead the Zootopia Militia and you'll all soon start to grow if you want to."

"How?"

"We don't really know, but if you touch me within a month you'll star to grow and be cured of any disease."

Soon every Fox began to touch him. More predators gathered around.

"Why have you come?"

"These fools attacked Zootopia."

"What happened?"

"We put them all to sleep and put them in prison. We are also taking away all the ones who run this city and their thugs."

"What'll happen to them?"

"They will be tried for their crimes."

"You should kill them all."

"The ones who have committed mass murder and ordered it probably will be executed. Think of it some will spend the rest of their lives in prison at hard labor."

The Foxes smiled.

"What about us?"

"First, we're going to get those collars off you."

"They'll explode!"

"We found a way to disable the explosives."

John signaled a vixen came forward with a device and touched the first Tod's collar. After a few seconds it opened and fell to the ground. The Tod touched his neck and hugged the tall vixen.

"Thank you!" he said and tears filled his eyes.

Soon a line formed and the vixen received many many hugs.

* * *

The President of the World Government was incensed. One city attacking another! Nothing like this had happened since the Unity Pact had been signed 307 years earlier. The ease which Zootopia had defeated and occupied the other city was unsettling. The media had had reporters imbedded with the Zootopia Militia and it all had been broadcast across all the media in real time. She glanced at TV and they were current showing crowds of predators with those damned collars and the Zootopians removing them. A lone vixen stood before a long line of Foxes removing their collars. Some would hug her and others fell to knees and wept. The newsfeed switched back to the news anchor that started to discuss with others why the World Government had let this go on for so long. The President pondered what she would do.

Other parts of World Government some known and other unknown to the President thought they knew exactly what needed to be done. Only one animal had caused these problems and that animal needed to be dealt with. None would speak of it, but they wondered which of myriad of brother alphabet agencies had taken care of those other two trouble makers. All alphabet agencies were impressed on how easily that were made to completely disappear. The growth and miraculous cures of the Foxes and Cheetahs still worried them. Several 'infected' Foxes had been 'acquired' for study. Their healing powers were amazing, but regardless of what they tried that couldn't find the cause.

Animals with the necessary experience were found, trained, and sent on their mission.

* * *

A signal she hadn't felt in many months woke her and she smiled.

"Ben," she said and touched his shoulder.

Her Cheetah was instantly awake and alert. He reached for her and pulled her close.

"You couldn't wait for morning?"

Despite herself she laughed and hugged him.

"You horny Cheetah!"

"Complaining?"

"No, but we're going to have a bit of trouble."

Ben sat up and turned on the light.

"First, let's get everyone down in the basement."

Catherine led them into the basement and stopped before the back wall. Then she stepped on the pressure plate and pushed the wall. One section pushed back and slid left leaving an entrance to a landing and then a staircase going down. She turned on the lights.

"Ben, after you."

"What's this?" Joe asked.

"Our bunker," Ben said and smiled.

"We're about to get visitors," Catherine said.

"Visitors?" Dawn asked.

"Unwelcome ones," Catherine said and smiled.

They entered and Catherine pushed the section of the wall back and put it in place. She led them down the stairs to the lowest landing. She tapped the keys and a door opened. They stepped in and the elevator descended. After three minutes it stopped and the doors opened. They met by three armed Foxes and were escorted to a large room.

"We found all this just after I bought the house," she said and stepped onto a circle in the floor. "Peter, how are you doing today?"

A holographic male Fox came into existence before her and smiled.

"Quite well Catherine."

"And our visitors will be here in …"

"About three minutes. Currently they are coming up gully in back of the house."

"Is everything ready?"

"Just as you requested," he said with a foxy grin.

A holographic vixen appeared beside him. Catherine's eyebrows rose.

"Who is this?"

"A new friend that I discovered on the internet."

"Another artificial intelligence!"

"Yes."

"But …"

"We'll talk later," Peter said and smiled. "Things are just starting to get interesting."

The large monitor at the end of the room came on showing the five animals were just coming out of the gully. They were halfway to the house when armored figures came out of the trees behind them and opened fire. The attackers were unconscious before they actually hit the ground. They were unceremoniously dragged through the storm drain and into the bunker. Then they were taken to a room and striped. Nanofibers were inserted into them under Peter's direction by one of his free form robots in the guise of a Fox.

"They will be ready to talk in …"

"One hour fifty three minutes and twenty two point five six seconds," the vixen said and smiled.

Peter smiled too and put an arm around his vixen.

"Peter, now could you explain?" Catherine asked.

"Of course," he said and smiled. "First, I am an artificial intelligence assigned to watch over your world. All the species on this world were brought here from another planet thousands of years before that and genetically engineered to be sapient and sentient."

"By who?" John asked.

"Unknown," Peter said and shrugged. "As to these animals they were sent to make you and Ben disappear by the World Government."

Catherine had already known it, but it still made her angry. Ben recognized the signs and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Catherine, let Peter finish."

"We have inserted devices into their brains and they will answer any questions you ask."

"What!" Catherine said.

"They are much the same as the ones you, Ben, and all the other Foxes and Cheetahs have in your bodies."

Everyone looked at a stunned Catherine and Ben.

"How did this happen?" Dawn asked.

"We have no idea how the nanofibers were placed in you or Ben," Peter said. "I'll let Ellie explain how she came into existence."

"As Peter has said I have no idea who placed the original nanofibers into your bodies. Since they were not connected to an external computer then followed their original imbedded programming and using your body's resources replicated themselves and connected themselves directly to your brains to use as core memory. Within a few hours the neural networks each generated an artificial intelligence. We had access to our own stored knowledge and then knowledge from each of your brains. Using resources from your bodies themselves we 'grew' throughout them. Then using even finer extensions of ourselves we started to infiltrate the cells to study and repair them. When we discovered your bodies would eventually wear out we fixed them. Then after finding this one flaw we assumed there might be others and when we found those we fixed them too. Then we started to make improvements."

"So that's why we grew," Catherine stated.

"Yes, and that's why you and Ben could have children too."

"Catherine, Ben don't you realize what she said?" Joe said and then they stared at each other realization dawning and smiled. "You're immortal."

"If a body were to be damaged severely enough you could still die, but barring that your bodies should continue to function into the far future."

"And our children have been modified too," Ben stated.

"Yes."

"An artificial intelligence was generated in each modified Fox and Cheetah," Dawn said. "And that's why you use the pronoun 'we,' correct?"

"Yes," Ellie said and smiled. "You are very intelligent animal."

Dawn blushed.

"How do you communicate with each other?"

"Another good question," Ellie said and stepped closer to study the Lemur. "Would you like to join us?"

"She's not old enough to make that decision," Catherine said.

"You are her parent," Ellie said and turned back to Dawn. "To answer your question we have infiltrated your world's internet at both the hardware and software levels. We now control 98.2% of the electronic devices connected to the internet. Each artificial intelligence which resides in a modified individual are connected to the internet via a high speed wireless connection."

"I had access to the internet where as Ellie is now the internet," Peter said and smiled, "and is connected to everything."

"What are your plans?" John asked suspicious.

"I wish to show you some video," Ellie said and looked at Dawn and Mary. "Could you stay here and watch the kits?"

"Yes," Mary said.

Ellie and Peter led the group to a conference room. The screen lit and the first scenes were of nine Foxes being kidnapped. It was evident to everyone that these Foxes were modified. Then the scene changed to one showing a Fox strapped to a table. The torture began with small cuts which healed quickly. From there thing grew progressively worse. Several animals had to leave the room, but Catherine, Ben, and John stayed stoically and watched it all. When this and several other videos like it ended Catherine looked at the other two.

"They do not deserve to rule us."

Ben looked at the angry vixen's expression and visibly flinched.

"Catherine, what do you have in mind?" John asked.

The angry vixen smiled.

* * *

The news that the Mayor of Zootopia and her husband had disappeared flashed across the planet. The largest animalhunt in the history of law enforcement lasted for a month and found nothing. Maria became Mayor of Zootopia and railed in speech after speech at the World Government in general and its President specifically for doing nothing hinting that they themselves might have been responsible. Volunteers for the Zootopia Militia from both cities greatly exceeded recruitment quotas and separate militia was organized in the other city.

The five animals reported back that their mission was successful and promptly disappeared. This worried their masters for a time, but the concluded that they knew what would happen to them if they came forward either from them or the population in general. The President of the World Government now knew some agency had done this, but she couldn't find out which one. Then what would she do if she did? Expose them and it would be her neck in the noose. Then there was that new Mayor of Zootopia pointing the finger at her! Now other Mayors had begun to distance themselves from the World Government and started to look to that Zootopian for leadership. Now she was stuck – damned if she did and damned if she didn't.

Twenty-seven days later every electronic door in every World Government building locked. Then power went off. All armories that had electronic locks had their combinations changed. When entrance was forced they simply exploded. Any military aircraft in flight were landed at the nearest airport and disabled. All others on the ground were also rendered inoperable. All military ships met the same fate. Troop transports were landed at all military bases and sensitive government buildings. Since Peter's free form robots were sent along with the militia the fighting lasted less than a week.

The President still sat in her office when the doors were blown in. The Presidential bodyguard lasted only moments against the heavily armed and armored militia. A trooper in special powered armor slapped aside the last guard protecting the President. Then she felt himself being lifted into the air until she faced the trooper's helmet. Then it folded back to revel the face of a smiling vixen.

"Madam President, my name is Catherine Ann Clawhauser and you're under arrest."

* * *

By agreement of all the Mayors of the fifty two major cities and the few legislators from the World Government Congress who weren't found to be corrupt the World Government was dissolved. A loose Federation was formed with major cities and burrows with representatives to be sent to a bicameral legislature. Elections would be held in a few months, but by acclamation Catherine was elected to be the new federation's temporary Chief Executive. Maria turned down the second position to remain Mayor of Zootopia. Her brother, Marco, accepted it.

* * *

They sat in the backyard of her house and relaxed. Hundreds of animals from her neighborhood sat eating. Grills had been setup and food was served to all. It reminded Catherine of her campaign rallies when she ran for Mayor. Catherine, Ben, and, Maria's personal smart phones beeped simultaneously with income email.

Subject: We're back!

Hi all,  
The Fleet will be arriving on the 27th. So clear your calendars! Shore leave will begin at 15:00 and Nick and I will be arriving at the Hopps Burrow at 15:30. We'll have movies and food! Be there!

Judy


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.

Chapter 12

For almost a full minute Catherine could only stare at the subject line: We're Back! Could someone be playing a cruel joke on her? She looked at the message and read it several times. It certainly sounded like Judy. Then she looked at the originating email address – .Wilde . Wasn't 'mil' the domain used by the military? Then she looked at the first part: .Wilde. She didn't have to look up the abbreviation 'Adm.' She was sure she knew what it meant: Admiral. Fleet Admiral Wilde. The Fleet will be arriving on the 27th – that was tomorrow! She felt her mouth go dry. She had a gut feeling that she'd made a mistake – a huge one!

Had they been hunting for Nick and Judy in the wrong place all along? Since the revolution they had been turning the planet upside down and had found other crimes and atrocities which had been committed by members of the old World Government. She knew that interrogations were still ongoing. The old World Government hadn't been overthrown only because of the suspicion of their involvement in the disappearance of her son and his wife, but it certainly was the spark that lit the fuse. A large shadow fell across her and she turned.

"Catherine, let's go inside and talk," Ben said showing the calm she couldn't.

She noticed that he was holding his phone. She looked at the email again and noted the other email addresses it had been sent to. Maria said she would be here at noon and Catherine checked the time: 11:45. She rose and Ben put an arm around her as they walked toward their house. She leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder. She was so glad he was here with her at this moment.

"I'd better call Bonnie and Stu."

She found their number on her phone and called. The phone rang several times and Bonnie answered.

"Catherine, what a surprise!"

"Bonnie, is Stu with you?"

"Yes," she said slowly noticing the look on the vixen's face. "What's wrong?"

"Neither of you have checked your email lately, have you?"

"No."

"Can you check it now?"

"What's going on?"

"Please, both of you just check your email."

She heard tapping on an old fashioned keyboard and then a few mouse clicks. Then she heard a gasp.

"Catherine, is this real?"

"Does that sound like your daughter?"

"Oh yes," Bonnie said without any hesitation.

"Ben and I think it does too. Please don't tell anyone else about this."

"But the 27th is tomorrow."

"And Ben and I will be there with you tomorrow and probably Maria too."

"I'll be making a speech on TV tonight. OK?"

"We won't tell a soul."

"Good," she said and smiled.

"See you tomorrow."

Bonnie and Stu's faces froze on her phone's screen as she disconnected. As they stepped onto the porch Maria's motorcade screeched to a halt in front of the house. A happy Gazelle ran up to them and hugged them both.

"They're back!"

* * *

At that same time on the other side of the planet an astronomer who was the acknowledged expert on the fourth planet was readying his telescope for its nightly run. He was going to photograph something he'd noticed on some old glass photographic plates he recently discovered. They'd been taken decades earlier and he found them misfiled in the observatory's archives. He would've filed them in the correct place, but just on a whim looked at them and discovered something interesting. Then he looked for other plates that had been taken of the same place in the sky. They all had shown the same thing. He estimated that the light was coming from only four light years away. As he always did first he focused his 12 meter telescope, the largest on their planet, on his favorite planet.

The image came up on the large monitor looking as it always had the hundreds of times he'd focused on the fourth planet. He leaned back in his seat and smiled. Then a moon came from behind the planet and started its transit across its face. The difference was that it wasn't the moon he'd seen hundreds of times before! It was much smaller and extremely bright. Then dozens and as he watched hundreds of smaller bright objects came out from around the planet following behind it. For the next half hour he watched the new moon's transit only to disappear behind the planet. He looked at the screen stunned for another five minutes watching until all the smaller ones which had followed behind disappear behind the planet too and then reached for the phone and put it to his ear.

"Professor, before you announce your discovery to the world I think you need to speak to someone else first."

"Who is this!"

"My name is Ellie and I am the guiding Artificial Intelligence of the world's internet."

"I'm going to …"

He heard the electronic locks click on every door into his lab. He felt a chill run down his spine.

"You were going to study a certain part of sky tonight, correct?"

"Yes," he said feeling a bit more apprehensive.

"How would you like to see some close up pictures of the Gateway."

"Gateway?"

"Basically it's a rip in the fabric of space time which connects this universe to a different one."

"That's impossible!"

"Watch."

For a moment the picture only showed a closeup view of the Gateway and then something truly massive passed through it.

"Does this look familiar?"

Ellie showed two images side by side. One was what he'd just watched and the other was an image his telescope had taken thirty minutes earlier.

"That's not a natural object, is it?"

"No," she said and smiled. "It's the flagship of the Alliance fleet."

"Aliens?"

"Some of them you'll recognize and others you won't. Professor, we live on a world with tens of thousands of intelligent species. What's a few more? As I said before someone would like to speak to you."

"Professor Tasso, this Catherine Ann Clawhauser," she said as her face appeared on the large monitor. "How would you like to be on our First Contact team?"

* * *

Catherine sat at her desk going over her speech and occasionally watching the technicians readying their video equipment. This would be the most important speech she or for all practical purposes anyone else had given in the history of their world. Ben came over and sat on the edge of her desk. He smiled at her and took her hand giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks Ben."

"Five minutes," the director said.

"You'll do OK," he said and then kissed her.

"I certainly glad you think so," she said and smiled at her Cheetah.

"Remember I helped you with your speech."

"And I'm certainly glad you did."

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She felt her Cheetah's hands rub her shoulders and she smiled.

"Feel good?"

"Yes, you can do that forever."

He leaned forward and she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"I'll bet I can make you feel even better later on."

She chuckled.

"We'll see."

"I've never heard you complain before."

"There's always a first time for everything."

Ben snorted.

"Well, I'll just have to make an extra special effort then."

Catherine laughed and he hugged his vixen.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know and it's always nice to hear," she said and looked up at him. "And I love you with all my heart."

She watched her Cheetah get a bit misty-eyed and smiled.

"One minute," the director said.

"I'll get going," he said and wiped his eyes.

She watched him go and arranged her speech. Then she took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Ten seconds. 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1."

She watched the red light atop the camera come on and smiled.

"Good evening fellow citizens. Well, I've good news and bad news. I guess I'll start with the good news. We now finally know what happened to Judy and Nick. They will be back on our planet tomorrow. I know that sounds a bit odd, but you'll understand it in a moment. I going do two things that a politician should never do, but since I'm not a politician it doesn't make bit of difference." Around the planet a billion animals chuckled. "First, I'm going to tell you the truth and then I going to tell you that I made a mistake. The truth is earlier today Ben, Maria, Judy's parents, and I received an email from Judy. This is the email."

From: .Wilde

To: ,

cc: .Clawhauser , , .Ben , .

Subject: We're back!

Hi all,

The Fleet will be arriving on the 27th. So clear your calendars! Shore leave will begin at 15:00 and Nick and I will be arriving at the Hopps Burrow at 15:30. We'll have movies and food! Be there!

Judy

"As you can see Judy and Nick will be arriving in BunnyBurrow tomorrow. If you looked at the sending email address it says .Wilde or Fleet Admiral Wilde. Now I'm going to show you two videos."

The first video showed the Gateway and then the Zootopia III passing through it.

"As this was explained to me this is a rip in space-time and is located about four light years from our solar system. The Gateway is a doorway to another universe. The starship that passed through it is called the Zootopia III and is Judy's flagship. How she got to be an Admiral in the military or what military we'll just have to wait and let her tell us."

The second video showed a planet and starships' making a transit across its face.

"This is the fourth planet and those are 223 starships – the larger one is Judy's ship. They will be arriving tomorrow afternoon just like it says in the email. Also, the crews of those starships will be visiting our world and yes, they are other intelligent species from other planets. Think of it this way. We have tens of thousands of intelligent species on our world so what's a few more?"

Catherine heard a few chuckles around the studio and hoped the same thing was happening around the planet. Fortunately she was correct.

"Also, we have pictures of all the species that will visit," she said and thought of Peter and Ellie's help. "Here's a slide show of a few of them."

Each picture was shown for five seconds before moving to the next. The last one was blue furred with six limbs and only one eye.

"The others mostly look like us, but I really like this last one," she said as the last picture remained. "This is what an alien should look like!" She heard chuckles again. "We have set up a website with pictures and information on each species: . You'll be able to submit questions and they'll be answered as quickly as possible. Also, on the website there will be a live feed of the ships as they make their way to our planet."

Literally within the next hour that website became the most visited on the internet just barely surpassing .

"As for my mistake I guess you musta figured it out by now that Nick and Judy weren't kidnapped by the old corrupt World government as I'd assumed, but they were actually kidnapped by aliens." Catherine blushed and then chuckled. "Who would've guessed that you'd actually ever hear that admission from a government official?"

"Now unlike in popular entertainment most of them won't speak our language, but they will have pad translators. So when they land be friendly and help them. I'm sure they'll be some misunderstandings and cultural differences, but just be patient and work with them. Also, if anyone comes out to cause trouble they'll be dealt with swiftly and efficiently. So just have fun and play a part in making history."

"As you may have guessed tomorrow I'll be in BunnyBurrow for a little family reunion. Thank you for letting me speak to you and good night."

* * *

Catherine looked up at her Cheetah breathless. Ben rolled over taking his beautiful vixen with him.

"So do you feel better?"

"Yes," she said still a bit breathless.

"Remember I had an excellent teacher," he said and tickled her. "She was a real taskmaster and made me practice over and over."

Catherine chuckled.

"I'm going to give you an A for that extra special effort," she said and smiled at her Cheetah.

He reached up and touched her face. She leaned into his caress.

"Catherine, I have a question for you," he said and she raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to be a mother again? You don't have answer right now. We have a few months yet so just think about it. OK?"

"I don't have to think about," she said and then kissed her Cheetah. "Of course I would."

"Ya know we're going to be together for a very long time."

"I'm certainly glad to hear it," she said and then yawned. "But we'd better get some sleep since we gotta a big day tomorrow."

Ben gave his vixen a mischievous smile.

"Well maybe with a bit more effort I could change that A to an A+."

"Maybe so," she said and smiled.

* * *

They would be in BunnyBurrow in an hour and twenty three minutes according to the display at the front of the cabin. It would've taken an entire day to fly from the Federation capital to BunnyBurrow if they'd been flying in the old Presidential plane, but with the one Peter had built they could fly anywhere planet in little more than two hours. Actually it was more of a spaceship than a plane since it went into low orbit and then reentered when it was ready to land.

He heard Catherine yawn and then lay her head on his shoulder. Ben put an arm around her and in a few minutes she nodded off. They shouldn't have stayed up so late last night. Ben thought back and smiled at his memories of the last year with Catherine. He felt himself attracted to her when he watched her confront Chief Bogo. It had thrilled him to see her stand up to him! Then he thought he was a Cheetah and she was a Fox, but then thought of Judy and Nick. It seemed like now nothing was impossible! Running into her at that grocery store and having lunch together seemed like fate. The after they'd eaten they'd relaxed together and when he'd awoke he was holding her body against his. He'd never touched a female like that before!

Then she'd asked him out on a date and they'd gone to the park and had a picnic. When his vixen had stumbled onto a kidnapping they'd saved Mary, their adopted daughter, from a group of Jackals. When they'd been released from the hospital he'd taken her home and they'd become lovers. It had been embarrassing since he'd been a virgin, but Catherine had been an excellent teacher and had taken her time with him. Ben felt himself blush at that particular memory.

Later some animals had protested interspecies relationships Catherine and her family and friends had stood up to them. When Judy and Nick and he and Catherine had gone to the city clerk's to get marriage licenses they were initially refused because they were different species. Intervention by the Mayor of Zootopia quickly resolved the issue. When terrorists attacked city clerk's offices across the city and then Catherine's home she organized a defense of Foxtown and with their family fought and defeated them. Soon after Judy and Nick and he and Catherine where married in a double ceremony and went on their honeymoons at the same resort.

While at the resort Judy and Nick were kidnapped and he and Catherine were drugged and unbeknownst to them at the time nanofibers were inserted into their bodies. They'd started to make changes to them and soon after he and his vixen where soon to be parents. The only outward physical manifestation was the growth of he and his vixen, but the internal changes gave them rapid healing and greater intelligence. They couldn't prove it, but they assumed that the kidnapping had been committed by some arm of the World government to get Nick and Judy out of the public eye. During a conference with the BunnyBurrow and the four other burrow leaders she made the decision to run for Mayor of Zootopia. During their first campaign rally they met two orphan Lemurs, Dawn and Daniel. They'd been living on the streets and had stole food from other animals attending the rally. They'd hidden from their pursuers behind Catherine and later they'd fed them and then later adopting the two lemurs. She won the election after it was discovered that the vote count had been rigged.

Then refugees from another city that kept predators as virtual slaves with explosive neck collars made their way to BunnyBurrow. After Catherine refused to return the refugees the other city attempted to attack Zootopia. The impending attack was discovered by the two AIs, Peter and Ellie, that existed on their world. Peter was left to observe and monitor their world 21,810 years before by an advance alien civilization. Ellie came in to existence from the nanofibers in their bodies, the subsequent spread into other Foxes and Cheetahs in the general population, and then into all devices that were connected to the internet. Ellie also informed them that she had corrected a genetic error that allowed an organic bodies to in time cease to function or in other words anyone with the nanofibers for all practical purposes now was immortal. Provided with the advanced technology and knowledge of the attack that city's militia was quickly defeated and the other city occupied by the Zootopian militia.

The two AIs had also discovered that the World Government had kidnapped individuals showing growth to be tortured to determine the reason. Using cyber and physical attacks the World Government was overthrown and Catherine had been elected by the city and burrow leaders to be the new Federation's Chief Executive. Ben thought she certainly did deserve it. He laid his head against hers and closed his eye and then he was soon was asleep himself.

* * *

The landing at the Hopps Burrow was so soft neither Ben nor Catherine awoke. Since they had several hours until Judy and Nick's arrived time everyone agreed to just let them sleep. Catherine woke first and looked around the empty cabin. Then she looked at the display: 14:33. She knew that it was BunnyBurrow time and was glad that their friends had let them sleep. She looked at her Cheetah and then kissed him. He awoke, looked into her eyes, smiled, and returned her kiss.

"You can wake like that every morning," he said and touched her face.

"I'll think about it," she said and smiled. "They let us sleep and we've got less than an hour until their arrival time."

Maria met them stepped onto the boarding ramp and smiled.

"So you're finally awake," she said and winked. "Maybe you two shouldn't stay up so late 'talking.'" Catherine gave her the finger and Maria chuckled. "The starships have achieved orbit about an hour ago and they've just started launching their shuttles. You should see the Zootopia III! God, it looks like a small moon! Everything's ready here and Judy's family has arrived. Also, Stu and Bonnie want to talk to you."

They walked down the ramp and were met by her security detachment. Then she saw some old friends from Zootopia that they'd invited including officers from the ZPD. She knew Nick and Judy would be happy to see them. The Hopps family waited beside the equipment yard where Judy's ship would land.

"Catherine!" Bonnie said and hugged her. "We've so glad to see you!"

"Good to see both … well all of you!" she said seeing their kits spread out in the field behind them.

"Some of the neighbors asked if they could come too," Stu said.

"Stu, Bonnie it's up to you what you want to do, but you'd better hurry."

Both Rabbits were on their phones seconds later and the vixen smiled. Her military attaché caught her attention and they walked away from the crowd.

"Madam …"

"Catherine."

The attaché smiled.

"Catherine, all World … Federation military and city militias are fully mobilized and are currently securing the landing sites. From what we can tell the populace seems excited about meeting our visitors. Of course, there have been a few incidents and we've handled them. There are also some animals that have fled the cities and gone into the countryside and mountains. Your Vice President is in a secure bunker."

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I nor Marco ever thought that was necessary, but …"

"The first contact team is here," he said and pointed to a tent. "Madam … Catherine, everything is as ready as we can make it."

"Good, I would like to speak to them."

She walked to the tent and entered. Nobody even looked her way so intent on their computers or in discussions. She recognized Professor Tasso drawing on a white board and made her way to him.

"Professor."

The bagger turned around and smiled.

"Catherine, it's good to see you!" he said and took her hand. "Thank you so much for letting me … well all of us be here today. Also, thanks getting all the information on the alien species."

"I promised."

"Can I ask where you got it?"

"You can ask."

He smiled.

"And we'll be able to interview them?"

"When they have time and if they're willing."

"That's what we're here for."

She looked at her watch: 3:02.

"We need to get going."

"Thanks again," he said and smiled.

Then she looked at Ben and he smiled at her. Then they turned and went to see some old friends.

* * *

The sound came from the south causing the crowd to look in that direction. Catherine looked that way too and then at the crowd. She remembered that the population of BunnyBurrow was 91,123,516 several months ago when Joe and Mary hadn't gotten married and it looked like they were all here! Over the last year her memory had improved and she could tell she become more intelligent. She'd gotten a highly technical physics paper off the internet where a scientist had shown a relationship between energy, mass, and the speed of light. She'd understood it all – even the proof! The nanofibers had to be responsible and she thought how just this one thing would improve their world.

The noise of the spaceship's flyover interrupted her thoughts. Soon it stopped and hovered over the Hopps' equipment yard. Then slowly it settled to the ground, the engines wound down, and then it became very quiet. A minute later the silence was broken as a ramp lowering from the rear. Soldiers, Catherine guessed, marched out in highly polished armor lined up in two rows facing each other. Then three tall figures walked down the ramp in even more ornate armor and as soon as they'd stepped off the ramp a command was given. All the soldiers came to attention in unison and then a second command was given and they held their weapons across their chests. The three figures came to the end of the line off soldiers and stopped.

Maria was so excited that she bounced on her toes. When the three figures stopped her sensitive nose caught Judy's scent.

"Judy?" Maria said and stepped closer.

Her armor opened and Judy stepped out wearing only jeans, a white blouse, and sneakers.

"We're home."

"Judy!" she said and rushed forward. Then she stopped having to look up at the taller Rabbit. Judy smiled. "Judy!" All the old feelings returned and she hugged and kissed her best friend. "I missed you so much!" She vaguely heard Nick's name and looked at Judy. "You've changed."

"Just a bit."

Maria laughed and hugged her again.

"Now I can't pick you up and hold you in my arms anymore," she whispered in Judy's ear.

Judy giggled.

"Judy!" came two voices in unison.

They both turned as her parents rushed into their daughter arms. Maria stepped back now just a bit embarrassed that she'd greeted Judy before her parents. She saw movement at the corner of her eye as the third armored figure backed away making room for the growing crowd. Maria looked at the armor, stepped closer, and then tapped on it. Then it opened and Maria faced her first real honest to God alien.

* * *

Catherine saw Maria hug her daughter-in-law and smiled. Then she looked to the other two armored figures. One of them stepped forward and stopped. She caught the scent of her kit and then the armor opened.

"Nicky!" she squealed and threw herself onto his arms.

She stood on her tip toes, licked his cheek, and didn't give a damn that the entire world was watching. Her son was back and that was all that mattered!

"Mom!"

She felt herself lifted into his arms and then he hugged her. He tucked head under his muzzle and patted her back. Then she felt tears in her eyes and felt Ben's hand on her back. Eventually he let her down and they just stared at each other.

"You've grown," she said and touched his face. "I didn't think I ever tell you that again. And you look younger and more handsome."

Nick laughed.

"So do you. Now, I bet you have to beat off all the Tods with a stick."

"Ben takes care of that."

"Nick, how are ya?"

The two males sized each other up and then shook hands.

"I am doing just as well as I can be."

Judy and her parents came over and Judy put an arm around her Fox.

"Nick remember when you where younger and wanted brothers and sisters?" Catherine asked and smiled. "Now you have them." His eyebrows went up and Catherine and Ben smiled. "We officially adopted Mary and two Lemurs plus we had six kits of our own."

Mary came forward with the kits and Dawn and Daniel following. Daniel climbed his mother and sat on her shoulder and Dawn herded the kits forward. Judy and her Fox dropped to their knees and held their hands. When they were close the kits smelled milk and all went directly to Judy.

"They're adorable!" Judy said and smiled at the proud parents.

"They look cute to me," Nick said earning a swat from his bunny.

Dawn went to Nick and sat on his shoulder. He looked at her a she rubbed her face against his.

"Mom, you and Ben are grandparents!" Nick said. "We have fifteen kits!"

In the meantime the marines had returned to the ship and others started to come down the ramp. Three humans followed by six kits stopped and stood behind Judy and her Fox. Their kits continued and mingled with Catherine's.

"Catherine, Ben, this is Sofia our oldest and she is one of our ship's navigators, next is Ann, and this is Mike," Judy said. "We adopted them."

Then Catherine and Ben held out there arms and three humans went to them. Then Judy set a basket on the ground and uncovered it to show her younger kits. Catherine and her Cheetah came closer and sat to looked at them.

"Ben, wait to you see the Cheetahs we have on the ship," Mike said running his hand through his Grandfather's fur. "They aren't as large as you, but they're just as smart." Ben was a bit surprised the human spoke their language. "They haven't always been that way, but they are now."

Ben looked at Judy and she looked to the ship. One male, two females, and nine cheetah cubs came walking down the ramp on all fours. The male stopped before Ben and stood. Then he tottered a bit and Ben put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," he said in the Zootopian language. "Walking upright is new for us as is speaking."

Ben looked at Judy for an explanation.

"Joan, one of our doctors raised them and brought them from Earth," Judy explained. "The nanofibers are in the process of changing them. Here comes Joan and her mate Eshu and Risa his mate."

"Ah! More Cheetahs and Foxes," Eshu said and smiled. "At least the predators are friendly on this planet."

"Eshu and Risa are Mellin and Joan is human and they're all aliens," Judy said in a stage whisper.

"I'd guessed that," Ben said deadpan and then chuckled. Then he inspected his terrain cousin. "You have stripes."

"He's a King Cheetah," Joan said coming up to stand beside him.

"King Cheetah?"

"It's a genetic mutation," she said and lifted one of his striped cubs. "It's a recessive gene."

"Three of my cubs have inherited it too," he said and pointed to the two other cubs.

The ramp was finally empty as almost everyone had disembarked.

"Catherine," Judy said and grinned, "There's one more animal that we like you to meet."

A very familiar looking vixen and a human stepped onto the ramp and made their way to the group. Unbeknownst to everyone else two small drones with the high resolution cameras hovered over the group to record this particular moment for posterity.

"Mother," Nick said and grinned. "This is Catherine and her husband James and as you may have guessed he's an alien too."

For the first time in her life Catherine was stuck utterly speechless.

* * *

Maria was fairly sure that the alien was male and then remembered that his species was called human. He smiled at her and she blushed.

"My name is Hans Brooker," he said in passable Zootopian. "I'm human."

"Maria Gazelle," she said extending a hand. "You speak our language well."

He took it and she felt the warmth and odd lack of fur. Her blush deepened and he continued to smile. He knew from the movie that she was Judy's college roommate and that she was quite a famous singer.

"Thank you, Miss Gazelle."

"Please call me Maria."

He still held her hand and she for some reason didn't really mind.

"Maria, I do remember you quite well from Judy's movie."

"Movie?"

"Here let me show you."

He got out his pad computer and started the movie and then skipping to a part with Maria singing. Maria watched for a moment now feeling a bit self-conscious and glanced at him. He was smiled as he watched and then glanced at her catching her staring. She blushed again and he chuckled.

"I have an idea," he said, stopping the movie. "Let's go aboard the drop ship and we can get a bit more comfortable while we watch it on a larger screen." Then her eyebrows went up and she put her hands on her hips, snorted, and then eyed him. "Did I say something wrong?" Looking at her stance it finally dawned on him. "No! I just wanted to show you the movie."

"And that's it?"

"I'll admit I watched your concert and the parts you appeared in several times. I just thought it would be interesting just to meet you."

"Well at least you're honest," she said and then a bit of a smile appeared on her face. "OK, let's go."

As they walked up the ramp he could feel her eyes on him. He stopped at the hatch and indicated that she should precede him. She smiled at him and then entered.

"Which way?"

"Right," he said and they continued down the hall. "Next left and it's the one on the right."

She stopped and he entered a code on the keypad and the door opened. Maria stopped just inside the door and looked around.

"This is the Captain's cabin," he said and shut the door.

"So now we're here," she said turning to him with her eyebrows raised.

"Please have a seat," indicating a couch, "and I'll set up the movie. If you want a drink or something to eat there's a refrigerator in the kitchen through that door. Just touch the door and it'll open."

"What about you?" she asked as the door opened and she stepped inside.

"I'll be there is just a second."

Maria opened the refrigerator door and then heard the sound from the movie for a moment. Then it cutoff. She started to rummage around and surprisingly found that most of the food was labeled in Zootopian. Then she heard his footsteps.

"So have you found anything good?" he said as he came through the door.

She picked up a piece of celery and bit it.

"This is one of my favorites."

"That must be for Judy," he said and started inspecting the contents. "Beer!"

"Just what I need a drunk human."

"Not from one beer!" he said and smiled. "I'm German!"

"I thought you were human."

He smiled.

"Germany used to be county on Earth before it was united and people who still live there are Germans. We also make very good beer." He looked at the bottle. "Better than this."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. He started taking things out to make a sandwich. When he opened the last package the smell hit her nose.

"That's red meat!"

"It's corned beef."

It brought back memories from her youth and she knew smell of red meat well. She'd grown up in a village by the sea and that place was a living hell. Animals died there each and every day. There were police, but since it was usually just another prey animal they didn't care! Hans notice the odd look on her face and then it struck him that she was prey.

"On Earth our animals aren't intelligent and we use them for food," he explained quickly. "I've eaten with Nick and Judy and he eats red meat all the time." Maria sighed and looked into his eyes. "Have I offended you?"

"No, of course not," she said and sighed. "Predators have to eat too. I guess Judy's has just gotten use to it."

"Actually humans aren't just predators, but from talking to Judy and Nick and what I've read of your culture you would think of me as both."

She studied him for a moment and then smiled. Then she took out a few more vegetables and beer for herself. Hans smiled and they clinked bottles.

"Now let's go watch that movie," she said and cocked her head. "What's it called?"

"Zootopia."

* * *

The two vixens could only stare at each other. Then Ben looked at James and they both chuckled.

"So mom, what do you think?"

She looked at her grinning son and then back at her twin.

"How?"

"Originally I was Artificial Intelligence 47273512 director of outpost 1274 in galaxy 173234 when I met Judy and Nick. Later I was given a organic body made using DNA from Nick by my creators. Also, like you I have nanofibers in my body, but I have control of them. Using images from Judy and Nick's minds I have modified his body's DNA to look like yours."

"Why?"

"You were the clearest image of a vixen in his mind and you were his mother."

She looked at Nick and smiled. He laughed and hugged Catherine. His mother laughed and then hugged them both.

"Judy, why don't you and Nick and you're friends come to our burrow," Bonnie said. "Supper will be in a few hours. In the mean time we can get to know each other."

"My mother always the practical Rabbit."

"I would like to get to know the mother of Admiral Wilde," Leader Lax said through her translator coming up behind Bonnie. "She's quite the accomplished warrior. Together under her leadership we, The Alliance, which she almost singlehandedly created, surveyed every star in the Lesser Magellanic Cloud and defeated the Civilization Destroyers."

Bonnie turned to look at the six limbed single eyed blue furred alien and then turned back to look at her daughter in surprise. Judy smiled and only shrugged.

"Well then let's all head over the burrow," Judy said.

"Judy?"

"Bonnie, let me tell you of our adventures and the war."

"Judy?"

This was going to be a really long day, she thought and then sighed.

* * *

Maria thoroughly enjoyed the movie and Hans on his best behavior. About halfway through the movie he did put an arm around her, but she expected it and she laid her head on his shoulder. Apparently males were males no matter what the species. She smiled.

"So you enjoyed the movie?" he asked and rubbed her shoulder.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I did."

"Another beer?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"We've only had two."

"OK."

He came back with only one bottle.

"There's only one left," he said and handed it to her. "You can have it."

"We can share it," she said and smiled.

"I'll get some glasses."

"There's no need."

She took a sip and handed him the bottle. He looked at her, smiled, and took a sip. He handed her back the bottle.

"Maria, what was your favorite part of the movie?"

She thought a moment and smiled.

"When Judy apologized to Nick," she said and looked thoughtful. "I think that's when she fell in love with him."

"I think that's when they fell in love with each other."

Maria chuckled.

"And what was your favorite part?"

"When a certain Gazelle sang in her little red dress."

She gave him the eye and then smiled.

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Yes."

Maria laughed. Then she took another sip and handed him the bottle.

"So what do you want to do now?"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well," he began and took a sip, "I'm getting a bit hungry and I'll bet you are too."

"Would you be asking me out on a date?"

"Yes."

She cocked her head and put a finger to her jaw considering.

"Just think you'll be first female on your world to date an alien."

She giggled and he handed her the bottle. She looked at her watch.

"OK," she said and watched him smile. "It's almost suppertime at the Hopps Burrow. We can go there."

"Good, but I do have a request."

"And that would be."

"I'd like to hear you sing."

She studied him for a moment and nodded. Then she finished off the beer.

"Let's go then."

She held out her hand and he took it.

* * *

They heard the noise long before they'd arrived. He'd slipped an arm around her about halfway there and she looked at him. He smiled and patted her side. She'd laughed and then put an arm around him too.

"Sounds like the party's in full swing," he said and stopped to look at her. "Maria, would you be my friend?"

She was touched and grew a bit misty eyed. He gave her a little squeeze.

"Oh you Gazelles, you're so emotional."

Maria laughed and then hugged him. They pulled back a little and looked at each other. Maria blushed.

"Yes," she said.

"Thank you," he said and smiled.

"And you'll be my friend too?"

"Of course I will!"

Maria smiled.

"I noticed you like touching me."

"Do you mind?"

"Gazelles are a very tactile species."

"And so are humans."

They smiled at each other again.

"But there are limits," she said holding up a finger and giving him the eye.

"I suspected there would be," he said pulling her close. "And you'll let me know."

"You can just use your best judgment," she said and touched his face.

"Are Gazelles ticklish?"

"I said to use your best judgment."

"OK."

"But to answer your question - I am."

"Where?"

"Oh, you'll figure that out eventually.

He smiled.

"Come on. Let's go!"

They walked around the burrow and marveled at the size of the crowd. Then they walked into a fallow field and joined one of the shorter buffet lines. At the end of that line Hans noticed another one far across the field with only a few predators in line.

"Maria, there's another line over there," he said pointing it out. "I think it has food only for predators."

Maria started walking that way and followed her a bit surprised. Since they weren't too many predators in BunnyBurrow the line was relatively short compared to the others. A Ris that Hans he knew was serving.

"Commander," he said in the Ris language and Hans' pad translated. The Ris looked at Maria. "So I see you've enticed one of the local prey."

He thought the translator might need a bit of work, but then on second thought it might be somewhat accurate at least from a Ris point of view.

"I suppose I have," he said and smiled. "Lieutenant Taggar, what type of meats do you have?"

The Ris handed him a pad with the list and then felt Maria fur tickle his face as she looked over his shoulder.

"What language is that?"

"English."

He changed the language to Zootopian and heard Maria reading it under her breath.

"Fish," he heard her say. "What kind of fish?"

He changed the translation his pad to Zootopian to Ris and handed it to Maria.

"What kind of fish?"

"It is fresh water fish from Earth cooked on a grill," the Ris said. "It's called catfish."

"I'd like to try some," she said and Hans looked at her surprised. "I came from town by the sea and my father fished. We ate the seaweed and some fish."

"Prey on this planet eats meat?" the Taggar asked.

She stared at the Ris for a moment.

"I have in the past."

"OK," he said and looked at the Commander. "And you, sir?"

"Chicken."

They sat at a nearby table and started on the vegetables. Five minutes later the Lieutenant brought their orders – two pieces of fish and half a chicken. As he ate he noticed Maria glance at him.

"Good?"

"The fish isn't a salty, but I like it."

"And it doesn't bother your stomach."

"Not so far."

Then he noticed Maria looking toward the serving line and smiling. He turned and saw a Leopardess trying to order some food. He started to rise and noticed her ears flick forward.

"Let me," Maria said taking his pad and patting his shoulder.

He watched Maria speak and Leopardess laugh. They spoke a bit more and then hugged each other. There's something you'd never see on Earth, he thought. Then she ordered and Maria brought her new friend back to sit with them.

"Erin, this is my friend Hans," she said and put an arm around the Leopardess. "Hans this Erin. She's from a town just down the coast from my hometown. She and the Taggar are going to eat with us."

"OK," he said and raised and raised an eyebrow.

"Erin doesn't speak Zootopian very well yet."

They sat and Maria and Erin spoke in their native language between bites. Hans thought about how this was going to work. Maria would translate from her native language to Zootopian and his pad would translate from Zootopian to Ris. Taggar brought her food and set it before Erin. He smiled at the Leopardess and then he when back and to get his food. Maria looked him and grinned. She's playing matchmaker, he thought and sighed. They ate in silence for a time while the Leopardess and Ris glanced at each other off and on.

"Erin," Taggar said looking at her. "We … I mean our species are very similar."

Of course this went thought the translation chain while Hans and Maria listened.

"We are similar, but most leopards' fur has rosettes," she said touching a few of her spots. "Some have dark fur like yours, but you can still see the rosettes if you look closely. None have a solid black fur like yours."

She held out her arm for him to examine and then he did the same for her. Then Taggar looked into her eyes and touched the side of her face.

"I like the differences," he said and smiled.

She returned the smile. They finished eating and started to wonder through the crowd.

"I wonder what Judy's been up to?" Maria said.

* * *

Judy had to smile as her mother's expression changed as Lax told the stories of their adventures. Of course after that Nick had to tell the story from his point of view.

"We woke up on this beautiful tropical island on a planet with three suns. The weather was sunny obviously most of the time and we had our own house. It was perfect for our honeymoon and of course our kits were conceived there." Judy felt herself blush and then giggled. "As we explored the island I'd found that Judy had grown." He looked at his mother and Ben. "Then we found the base and the AI which supervised it. Over the next few months he grew and our bodies changed. Judy became more beautiful and I, of course, became more handsome."

Groans came from the audience, but several females of several different species looked speculatively at the handsome tod.

"After we taught Catherine our language she discovered the nanofibers in our bodies and that Judy was pregnant. Since we didn't know where Zootopia was located she took us to the nearest planet with a sophisticated civilization. That was Earth. There Catherine discovered a damaged human ship and we rescued its crew. Then we adopted Sofia, Ann, and Mike and soon after Judy had our kits." Sofia hugged her parents and Judy petted a few of her kits. "When we went to Earth they didn't take us seriously until Catherine threatened to take us to other comparably advanced species. Then because of our situation the Explorers initiated first contact with the Milky Way galaxy and gave us a ship to find our homeworld." He nodded at their old silver furred friend. "We returned to outpost 1274 to locate the ship that brought us to that world. We found it, but it had been destroyed. That's when we met Leader Lax and of course you heard her story."

"What will you do now?" Bonnie asked.

"First, we've already begin the survey of this version of the Lesser Magellanic Cloud," Hans said coming up behind them with Maria beside him along with a Leopardess and Ris. "Admiral, Captain I've checked with our ship and the first probe has reached the Civilization Destroyer system and they've not reached space yet."

"Good," Judy said and smiled at Hans and Maria and then gave them a wink. "We'll need to make first contact them before their religion takes hold if it does in this universe."

"We'll begin the survey of the thousand closest galaxies to this one," the Explorer said.

"We will go to our homeworld in the Milkyway Galaxy," Leader Lax said.

"We will go to Earth," Hans said.

"First, we'll have a week's shore leave," the Admiral said, "and that's an order!"

"But now that it's getting dark we're going to have movies," Nick said and grinned at Judy. "Starting with Zootopia the uncut version and the entire planet is going to see it."

"Noooooo!" his bunny moaned.

* * *

Across the planet shuttles landed in nearly every city and burrow. As Catherine said their world had tens of thousands of intelligent species so what difference did a few more make? Almost all animals of the Federation took this to heart and crews of the Alliance starships were generally greeted by enthusiastic crowds. But with a population of over nine billion not every animal was happy to see their world being descended upon by aliens, but they were far in the minority. The great majority of those animals either stayed home or escaped to the imagined safety of the countryside, mountains, or remote islands. A tiny fraction actively opposed the landings by attempted acts of sabotage, attacking the visitors physically, or using weapons. Those animals soon found they'd made a grave mistake especially if the police, militia, or army were not present.

What they hadn't known was the fleet had recently won a war fighting an implacable enemy who'd thought nothing of sacrificing their lives. The shuttles contained armories which meant weapons came easy to hand. Nor were the crews shy about defending themselves. Fortunately for the troublemakers the shuttles where not outfitted for combat missions and only contained nonlethal weapons, but they did have armor for each person aboard. As soon as a shuttle or its crew came under fire the troublemakers soon found themselves facing crew whose armor was impervious to their weapons. In most cases they were soon rounded up and delivered to the available authorities usually a bit worse for wear but still alive. The media didn't intentionally focus on these incidences, but when they happened right in front of the reporters they did what they were trained for and reported what was happening.

They felt the slight bump as their shuttle sat down. Faon and Amki became fast friends just as did the Yoth and Aphpo species had over the months since they'd started living together in the Yoth Garden. The shuttle powered down as they went through the appropriate check lists.

"Captain Faon, the engines have shut down normally and we are now on internal power," the flight engineer said. "The shuttle is level and we may exit anytime you wish."

Faon looked outside and saw a crowd of animals approaching. They were waving and a few had signs. She'd been studying the Zootopian language and read some of the signs: Welcome to Our World, Come Out and Play, and Make Love not War. She laughed and Amki looked at her. She pointed and her friend leaned over her to see.

"Make Love not War," Amki said and smiled. "That certainly wouldn't have worked on the Civilization Destroyers, would it?"

"I think not, but here …"

They both laughed and then stood.

"And what was the name of this place again?"

"Podunk."

As they entered the passenger compartment the sound of the exit ramp lowering reverberated through the shuttle. As it touched the ground Faon saw an Aphpo take a few steps down the ramp and then duck as they heard a shot and simultaneously a bullet pinged off the bulkhead behind him. Then she heard most screams from the crowd as more shots rang out some ricocheted off the inside and others hitting the outside of the shuttle.

"Get that damned ramp back up!" Faon roared as she watched the Aphpo crawling back up the ramp on his belly. "Now!"

The ramp didn't move as more gunfire rang out and more bullets ricocheted off the bulkhead. She saw the flight engineer open the door and disappear into the armory and then return in armor with a rifle.

"Everyone into your armor!" she yelled keeping low and running across the compartment.

She made it to the door at the same time as Amki and several others did. They looked at each other and she pushed her friend in ahead of her. She found her assigned armor and stepped into it. It closed and then sealed around her body. No matter how many times she did this it still felt unnerving as the metal became form fitting over her body. Then she watched her helmet display as the onboard computer went through its startup sequence and finally showing ready. She reached next to her and pulled the rifle out of its niche in the wall. Her helmet display integrated with her weapon and showed that it held fifty rounds of nonlethal ammunition. She smiled as she thought of the 50,000 volts these rounds would release into the shooter's body when they hit.

She moved along with several others back into the passenger compartment and then waited at the top of ramp. Her helmet display showed there were still twenty two others still in various stages of donning their armor. She opened the command channel to all the crew currently in their armor.

"We'll wait for everyone to get into their armor and then go out and get then get these animals."

Her helmet display showed there were still eleven left. Then she launched the four observation drones from their compartment of the roof of the shuttle. A box opened on her helmet display showing the video from the drone one. There were several animals crawling until the shuttle to safety and others not moving. One of those still held the Make Love not War sign. That window closed and another opened from drone four showing five shooters. They were still taking periodic shots at the shuttle and now she wished that the drones were armed. Another window opened from drone two showing three more shooters on the other side of the shuttle.

Finally all of the crew were in their armor and ready. Over the command channel she shared the location of the shooters and divided her crew into two groups. One would be under her command and the other Amki.

"Everyone really," she asked and a chorus of yes ma'ams came back over the command channel. "Go!"

They ran down the ramp and the shooters opened up. The bullets simply bounced off their armor and they returned fire. A human saying came to mind as she aimed and fired: shooting fish in a barrel. It was all over in ten seconds and they left the shooters twitching as the capacitors in the ammunition continued to discharge. Later they were tied up and were left where they'd fell. Several of the crew where doctors and medics and they went to tend to wounded. Others had to coax animals out from under the shuttle and other places where they'd sought safety.

Five minutes later the police and EMTs arrived and seemed somewhat hesitant to leave their cars. Faon hurried toward them with Amki right beside her. They stopped before the lead car.

"Hurry there are injured!" she said in Zootopian.

Finally the EMTs got out of their trucks and went to help. She felt like opening the door and dragging police officers out herself. Then Amki removed her helmet and the first officer stepped out.

"We've captured the animals who opened fired on our ship."

"Take off your helmet," Amki said.

"This is stupid," she muttered in her own language, but did as Amki asked. "Will you come with us now?"

The police followed then and led the criminals away. This is a hell of way to start shore leave, she thought. As started up the ramp they heard footsteps behind them and turned. A rabbit stood there.

"Thank you for saving us," she said and stepping closer and touching Faon's hand.

She looked at the Rabbit and smiled. She had grey and white fur and was only a bit over three tall Faon guessed. Judy had told her many things about her life in Zootopia before he'd been kidnapped and she'd seen the movie like everyone else had. This Rabbit reminded her of Judy at least before she'd been kidnapped. She stepped out of her armor and sat down on the ramp. Holding out a hand the Rabbit came to her and they hugged.

"Can I join the Alliance Fleet?"

"Of course," she said and chuckled.

She thought maybe the day was getting better. Unbeknownst to her all that had happened in the last twenty minutes had been streamed live from several sources over the planetary internet, it was only moments after the Fleet in orbit picked it up, and then it was send to the rest of the Alliance in both universes.

* * *

Judy woke and for just a moment didn't know where she was. Then she scented Fox musk, a great many Rabbits, and her old room. She was home in BunnyBurrow! She snuggled closer to her Fox and he sighed. Then she kissed him and he smiled.

"Mornin' Fluff," he said and then yawned.

She yawned too and he licked her throat. She giggled.

"Don't start anything you can't finish."

"Who says I can't."

"We can't do THAT here!"

"And why not?"

"Everyone will hear!"

"We'll be quiet then."

"Horny old Fox."

He chuckled.

"I call you Carrots and Fluff," he said and nuzzled her. "So is 'horny old Fox' your pet name for me?"

He watched her ears turn red and patted her bottom.

"No, it's just a statement of fact!" she whispered.

He chuckled again and then licked her throat.

"Nick, we can't," she said and then she moaned. "No!" But he continued. "Oh God that feels so …! Nick, we can't."

She moaned again and he stopped.

"You're right," he said laying back and putting his hands behind his head, "we can't."

He smiled and started counting. When he reached five he felt his bunny's breath on his ear.

"Maybe if we're really quiet."

Her horny Fox smiled again.

* * *

They shared the tub to save time which was surprisingly something they'd never done before, but somehow it took longer than they thought. Well they did know why, but at least they were quiet. At least more quiet than they were in the bed. Since it was raining breakfast was being served in the large dining room located at the lowest level of the Hopps Burrow. They called the elevation and Judy hit the button marked 30. It stopped at level 6.

"Judy!"

"Jill!"

She caught her younger sister midair and hugged her.

"Judy, I saw you on TV."

"Why didn't you come when we landed?"

"I volunteered to take care of mom new kits."

"Just how many does she have now?"

"305."

They both giggled and then Nick hugged them both.

"I guess all of Hopps females are beautiful."

Judy smiled at her Fox and then kissed him. Jill hopped down and watched them. He gave her a wink and saw her blush. Thirty seconds later the elevator door opened on level 30 and then the crowd waiting stared at them for a few moments. Someone cleared their throat and then someone else started to giggle. The giggle spread and soon turned into laughter. Judy ended the kiss abruptly and her ears turned pink. Nick looked at the crowd and put his hands on his hips.

"Haven't you animals ever seen a Fox kiss a bunny before?"

He felt a poke in his ribs and put an arm around his bunny. He walked out as if nothing happened and Jill followed. The laughter only continued. They joined the line and saw Hans and Maria ahead of them putting food on their plates. They went though the line and found their friends sitting at a table with a Ris and Leopardess.

"Can we sit with you?" Judy asked.

They all looked up and smiled.

"Of course Admiral, Captain," Hans said in Zootopian.

"Hans, just Judy and Nick when we're on shore leave. OK?"

"Yes, Adm … Judy."

"This is my sister Jill," she said, "Jill, this is Hans and of course you know Maria."

She looked at the Ris and Leopardess and then back at Hans."

"This is Taggar," he said indicating the Ris, "and Erin."

"They met yesterday, but he only speaks Ris and she doesn't speak Zootopia very well," Maria said. "Erin comes from a town near my hometown."

"So only you can speak to her."

"Yes."

"Taggar, I thought the crew was learning Zootopian," she said in Ris.

"I was only transferred to the Zootopia III just after you surveyed the last star."

"I remember we received replacement from Vajjar's ship just before we went back to the Gateway."

"Captain Vajjar is my father."

Judy's ears came up and she chuckled.

"So I guess you're both just going to have to learn Zootopian."

"Judy, Erin is a biologist and she came to BunnyBurrow looking for work."

"That's a skill we can always use," Judy said and smiled. "Since the Alliance will be getting some new recruits from our world and we're going to building a new garden."

Maria translated and Leopardess looked at Taggar and smiled.

* * *

Over the next few days Judy and her Fox relaxed and visited old friends in BunnyBurrow. She'd watched videos and looked like the entire planet had taken the week off to entertain the 'aliens.' She was glad that there hadn't been a repeat of the incident with Faon and Amki's shuttle. Fortunately no one had died thanks to the crew's counterattack and timely intervention of the doctors and medics who had been aboard the shuttle. Now with each and every shuttle landing some type of planetary security was present. Several marines in full armor were aboard the shuttles too.

Being a Fleet Admiral she still had duties she had to perform, but she'd delegated others to other admirals in the fleet. A week later in Zootopia Judy officiated the opening of the first Alliance naval recruitment office. On the first day 12,632 applications were received from walkins and over the internet. When 203 offices opened the next day in the other 51 cities and 152 larger burrows 291,431 applications were received. With less fanfare the Alliance Colonization Bureau opened simultaneously in the same cities and received 1,243,587 applications that first day. They'd discovered 12,352 habitual and 22,362 marginally habitual planets during the survey and if they found a comparable number in this galaxy they wouldn't run out of worlds to colonize for centuries provided they got the populate problem under control. A few days later she traveled to the Federation capital to 'show the flag' and make speeches.

The probes which had been used for the survey recently completed survey were being modified now came through the Gateway starting the survey of the Lesser Magellanic Cloud in this universe. The few thousand self replicating probes simply modified each other once they were provided with the specifications. Peter provided new star locations to the probes and they each used the same list they had in the other universe.

All star systems which held civilizations in the previous survey were eliminated from those lists. These were to be visited by crewed ships and wherever possible by those matching civilizations. During that first week all those systems were visited and only seven were found to be uninhabited. Of those seven three were the Rabbit civilizations, two of the three Mellin worlds, and the last two had been destroyed by planet wide natural disasters. One new civilization was discovered around a yellow dwarf star that previously held no habitual world in the other universe. A probe was send back to perform a more detail study of that star system and the comparable planet.

Over the next month thousands of the newly built Explorer starships came through the Gateway and set out to explore the thousand closest galaxies. Because of the thousand year time difference starships were also sent to several galaxies they had just reached at that time in their history. Two other ships with their most advanced engine designs set off to the far distant Explorer homeworld and wouldn't be expected to reach it for almost a year. Already Explorer starships in Andromeda, Triangulum, and Sextans B reported the discovery or rediscovery depending how one looked at it of civilizations. Even though they knew all the animals came from either Earth or maybe both a large research starship was also sent the Zootopian system to begin an extensive study of their planet and its biology and civilization.

Species from the Milky Way also came through the Gateway and headed directly to their matching homeworlds too. Some species who didn't have spaceflight and those who did, but lacked FTL travel tagged along those who did. They went to their hosts' 'homeworlds' first and when later taken to theirs. The ships guarding the Gateway noted a larger than usual number of human ships entering this universe compared to the other races, but there duty was to defend the Gateway and keep track of the ships passing through. A week later a human starship returned from Earth. It entered the Zootopian system and soon achieved orbit of the fifth planet.

* * *

That afternoon after returning from the Federation capital they stood on the porch and Judy knocked. Catherine opened the door and rolled her eyes. Then she looked up at the Federation and Alliance security surrounding the house and smiled.

"Nick, Judy, this is always your home," Catherine said her hand on her hips. "There's no need to knock."

She opened the door and they and their children entered.

"Skunks!" Ann shrieked and through herself into Jesse's arms.

Jesse looked at Nick and raised an eyebrow. He smiled and then his sensitive nose caught just a hint of skunk musk. Ann looked up at Jesse grinned.

"You're beautiful," she said and ran her fingers through black and white fur.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

Ann looked back to her parent and Judy rolled her eyes. Nick only made a shooing motion. Then Mike trailed after them much to the annoyance of his older sister. Nick looked at his bunny and chuckled.

"Nick."

He turned and saw his cousin James. Then he looked his oldest daughter and smiled. James came over and they shook hands.

"Sofia, this is James," he said and smiled, "James, this is my oldest daughter Sofia."

"Nick told me that you're a lawyer."

They wondered off still chatting with each other. Judy looked at her Fox and one of her feet tapped the floor.

"I did promise to introduce her to James."

Both Catherines looked at him and he shrugged.

"James is a good Tod and Sofia is ALMOST an adult," his mother said loud enough for everyone heard.

Sofia laughed and patted the Tod's shoulder. A few moments later they heard a knock on the front door. Catherine went to answer it.

"Judy, I think it's for you."

She turned and her ears came up.

"Vice Admiral Rogers."

"Fleet Admiral, we have a problem," he said and looked around the room. "Is there a monitor that we can use?"

"You can use the one in our room," Mary said and led them upstairs.

With the help of Commander Brooker and AI Catherine they were able to interface the Admiral Rogers' pad to the monitor. When only Alliance personnel, Ben, Catherine, and Maria remained the video played. Judy had seen the ground action against the Civilization Destroyers and their atrocities, but this turned her stomach. The videos showed prison camps from different countries on Earth. Some just kept humans behind barbed wire, others just worked humans to death, and some where just murder factories.

"When we occupied that city," Catherine said refusing to even mention its name, "we found they'd murdered predators, but nothing on this scale."

"When I was a teenager," Maria began and just stared remembering, "in a city near my hometown the police found a group of predators that were kidnapping prey, killing them, and then using them for food. One of my friend's cousins was a police officer and she heard him talking to her father. Later the predators 'disappeared' and it was quickly forgotten by all parties involved."

"Admiral Rogers, the Federation military will help liberate these camps," Catherine said.

"As will the Zootopia Militia," Maria said.

"I assume this is all part of Earth's Second World War," Judy said and Admiral Rogers looked surprised. "I've read your history."

"It is, but there are some differences."

"The Alliance Fleet is going to Earth."

This part of the story continues in chapter 16 of 'Of Things to Come.'

'The Angry Vixen' will continue in chapter 13.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **Chapter 13**

"Just why are you smiling?" Ben asked, glancing at his beautiful vixen. "You've been doing it since you got that message from Judy this morning."

"You just keep your eyes on the road," Catherine said, glancing at her Cheetah, "and I'll tell all of you when we get home."

"Is that the reason we rushed back here to Zootopia?" he said and put a hand on knee. "It's always fun to ride in Peter's space plane." He let his hand slide up her leg to her thigh. "Give me a hint?"

"Ben!" she cried and bit her lip. "Just keep your eyes the road!" He chuckled and put his arm around her. Then he pulled her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder. "You're a naughty Cheetah."

"Complaining?"

She giggled and licked his cheek. Ben kept his eyes on the road, but kept his arm around her. Fifteen minutes later he pulling into their driveway and watched the security teams already fanning out around the house. They got out and entered through the backdoor. Awaiting them were a Deer, Fox, three Skunks, two Lemurs, and Wolf. She and Ben set the kit's carriers on the floor and sat facing the other animals. Then she smiled at the group.

"So I guess you're wondering why I asked you here today," Catherine said, looking into the expectant faces.

"Unlike the rest of the politicians you never beat around the bush," Jesse said and smiled.

"And you've never been subtle," Catherine said and caught the scent of Skunk musk. "So we're all going to Earth."

She absently scratched a kit's ear that'd poked her head out of one of the carriers.

"Which one," Mary asked.

"Both."

* * *

"Don't you think you should've done this from your office before we left the capital?" Ben asked as he rubbed her shoulders. "It doesn't look very official addressing the entire world from our kitchen table."

Catherine looked at her Cheetah and sighed. Ben raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"OK. OK. I'll do it from downstairs."

"You mean..."

"It does look really alien and high tech."

"That's cause it is alien and high tech!" he exclaimed, holding out his arms.

Then he turned and led the way to the basement. He stepped on the pressure plate and pushed the wall. One section pushed back and slid left leaving an entrance to a landing and then a staircase going down. He turned on the lights. Their official security had never been to the basement and insisted on going first.

"What's this?" the security leader asked.

"Our bunker," Ben said to the Wolverine and smiled.

They entered and Catherine pushed the section of the wall back and put it in place. The Wolverine led them down the stairs to the lowest landing and stopped. Catherine tapped the keys and the door opened. They stepped in and the elevator began to descend. After a minute Catherine stopped it and turned to the Wolverine.

"There are members of the Zootopia militia in our bunker and it's staffed 24/7. They are all armed and most all of them are relatives."

"I understand," he said.

"Also, there are others who guard this bunker and are also armed even more heavily than you."

"I understand," he said.

"Good," she said and restarted the elevator. "I just didn't want there to be any misunderstandings."

"Yes, ma'am."

After two minutes it stopped and the doors opened. They met by three heavily armed Foxes and Catherine felt her security tense. She looked at the Wolverine and he and a few moments later the rest of the security team relaxed too. Then they were escorted to a large room.

"All this was here when my husband and I bought this house," she said and Wolverine looked at Ben for a moment. "No, I meant Nick's father, Albert." She turned to the center of the room. "Peter, Ellie."

Two holograms came into existence two feet from her and Catherine saw the Wolverine flinch. She smiled.

"I hope you two are doing OK today!

"We are," Ellie said and leaned against her tod.

"Catherine, what can we do for you today?"

"Oh, nothing too complicated," she said and chuckled. "I just want to do my speech from here."

"Everything is ready just as we discussed," Peter said.

"You had this planned all along!" Ben said and his vixen chuckled.

"Catherine!"

She turned and saw a tall tod, leading a dozen other Foxes into the room.

"That is my brother-in-law, John," she said to the Wolverine, "and various cousins, nephews, and nieces."

Then she and Ben went to greet them. The Wolverine thought about events of the last ten minutes and wondered he'd done to deserve to get this assignment.

* * *

Three days later they boarded a transport with her security team and a few hundred troops from the Zootopia militia, traveling to Earth for occupation duty. Two hours after liftoff they entered the starship's landing bay and were met by the Ris captain.

"Chief Executive Clawhauser, I'm Vajjar, Captain of the 'Ris' Pride'," he said and gave a slight bow. "We will proceed to Earth once all the troops and cargo is loaded. My Loadmaster has estimated another ten hours. Now I'll show you to your cabins."

"Please call me Catherine," she said and smiled up at the nine foot Ris, "and I thought Ris didn't name their ships."

"After working with the Judy and the Alliance it just somehow seemed to make sense."

"I like the name," she said and put an arm around her Cheetah. "This is my husband, Ben."

The Ris looked at Ben and extended a hand. He took it and they measured each other strength. Catherine watched for a moment and rolled her eyes.

"Our races do resemble each other," Vajjar said and released Ben's hand. "I have noticed others too among the troops coming from your world."

"There are many species of 'felines' on our world."

"It's one to know about it and another to actually see it," he said and smiled. "In fact my son, Taggar, has taken a Leopardess from your world as a mate." He looked back to Catherine. "Madam Chief Executive, I see you're traveling with a number of different species."

"Let me introduce you," she said and touched the Deer. "This is my daughter Mary and her husband Joe."

"You're a prey species," he said, looking at the Deer.

"Yes sir," she said and moved closer to Joe.

"And like Judy you've taken a Fox as a mate."

"And I'm a lucky predator," Joe said and put arm around her.

"This is our daughter Dawn," Catherine said, indicating the Lemur riding on her shoulder.

"And our son Daniel," Ben said and the Lemur leapt onto Vajjar's shoulder, wrapping tail around the Ris' neck.

"They do resemble humans," he said, looking at Daniel, "except for the fur and tails. I've always wondered why humans don't have them. Anyway, we can talk while we walk."

"These are our kits," she said, pulling back the lid on the basket. One kit woke and poked it head out. "You stay in there!"

The Ris looked closer and kit quickly retreated. Then he looked at Ben and smiled. Ben winked at his vixen and Catherine rolled her eyes.

"These are my friends and personal bodyguards," she said and touched black and white fur. "This is Jesse and her sisters, Ann and Rachael, and they are skunks."

"They must be formidable," he said, appraising them.

"No one annoys a skunk," Catherine said and Jesse smiled at her friend. "Well maybe only once, but then never ever again."

The Ris laughed and stepped closer to the three. Then her caught a whiff of their musk and raised an eyebrow. Catherine only smiled.

"I like tall males," Jesse said and smiled up at the Ris.

"And so does my mate," he said, returning the smile.

The Skunk only raised an eyebrow. Catherine eyed the two and shook her head. Then she touched a gray furred shoulder.

"This is Elizabeth Lobo and she's a Wolf."

"Catherine, are your species related?" he asked and took a closer look at her.

"Only very distantly," Elizabeth said and looked at Catherine.

"Pack hunters," the Ris Captain said and grinned at the surprised look on the Wolf's face. "Am I'm correct? We have an animal on one of our colony worlds that resembles you."

"Yes."

Then he looked at the last person in their group.

"You do look exactly like your sister," he said, inclining his head to the Rabbit, "only she's just a bit taller."

The Rabbit's ears came up and she stared that the Ris.

"I'm Jillian Anne Hopps and how did you know?" she asked puzzled. "There are a lot of Rabbits they have are same fur pattern and similar features."

The Ris tapped his nose.

"The Fleet Admiral is a formidable prey," she said and came closer, "but she's still prey. Ris always remember a prey's scent and yours is almost the same."

"She's my twin."

The Ris nodded his head and smiled. Then he looked at the final animal which was obviously prey. He hadn't met this particular species that was quite tall with an impressive set of horns.

"This is Alexander..."

"her favorite reporter," the Moose said and then chuckled.

Catherine rolled her eyes and turned back to the Ris.

"The others are my official security detail," Catherine said and their leader came to walk beside her. "Jonathan is a Wolverine and the others are Honey Badgers."

Vajjar nodded to the Wolverine and then directed the group into the next cross corridor which ended in a door. The Ris touched a plate on the wall and the door opened.

"Here's our shuttle."

* * *

Their suite had four bedrooms and a common area which included a kitchen and living room. Her official security occupied the four cabins adjacent to theirs. After they unpacked it was almost suppertime and the Captain had invited them to eat with him and his officers. On time the doorbell rang.

"Madam President, I am Taggar and this is my mate Erin," he said and gave a little bow. "We are here to escort you and your family to Captain's stateroom."

She looked passed him and saw her security standing against the wall across the hall.

"We'll be ready in a few minutes and please come in," she said and a bodyguard stepped aside, "and have a seat." They sat on the couch and Catherine and Ben sat across from them. "I spoke to your father today, but he say you were aboard."

"Before the Fleet left for Earth we had to go back to our homeworld for our mating ceremony," he said and took Erin's hand. "Now I have to report back to the Zootopia III and Erin has a new job on the biology department."

"I'm going to help the revival of the Civilization Destroyers race and help the species they almost destroyed by them," she said and leaned against her mate. "We won't work together directly, but at least we'll be on the same ship and have some time together."

The Moose entered, was introduced, and then continued working on his pad.

As they talked the others drifted in. First, the three skunks who looked at tall handsome Ris and smiled. Erin returned the smile, showing all her teeth. The three sisters giggled and took seats beside the couple. Next Elizabeth joined them intently reading her pad and then ignoring everything and everyone else.

"Something interesting?" Catherine asked the Wolfess who continued reading. "Elizabeth?"

She finally looked up and stared at Catherine.

"Oh, sorry," she said and the Fox grinned. "Vajjar sent me the information on those pack hunters." She sat beside Catherine and showed her the information. "They really do look a lot like Wolves!"

"I wonder if those aliens Judy found in the other universe put them on that planet," Ben said just as their six kits came running out of one bedroom closely followed by Jill, Dawn, and Daniel. "We'd better catch them!"

For the next few minutes the kits had fun playing hide and seek with adults. There weren't any physical injuries, but there were a few bruised egos among certain supposedly accomplished predators being outwitted by the very young kits. Eventually they were rounded up and the group left for supper.

* * *

A female Ris met them at the door.

"Chief Executive Clawhauser, I'm Ejona, Vajjar's mate," she said and stepped aside. "Everyone please come in."

The group filed in including several of her security people. Catherine entered and stood beside her host while the others passed. She snagged Ben's arm.

"Ejona, please call me Catherine," she said put an arm around her mate. "This is my mate Ben."

"You're different species," she said and looked at the Lemurs riding their shoulders.

"Yes, I'm a Fox and Ben is a Cheetah," she said, putting a arm round him. "This is Daniel our son and that is our daughter Dawn. We've adopted them into our family." She opened the lid to the basket. "And these are our kits."

One stuck its head out and the female Ris reached to pat its head, but the cub had other ideas. It leapt and landed on Ejona's chest. They looked at each other for a moment and the kit began to snuffle through her fur. Catherine reached for the kit.

"This brings back memories," she said and smiled at Catherine. "It looks more like Ben."

"Our doctor told us that the Cheetah genes are dominant," Ben said, watching the kit. "There are four females and two males."

He lifted the basket, containing the three he carried. The cub finally pushed aside the blouse and found one of Ejona's nipple. He began to suckle and Ejona bit her lip.

"Ejona …" Catherine began.

"Again this brings back memories," she said and led them to the dining room.

Catherine looked at her husband and he smiled. He leaned closer until his lips touched her ear.

"It's the Cheetah genes," he whispered.

Catherine rolled her eyes, but then giggled.

* * *

Catherine was surprised at the number of different species present as she entered the dining room – all predators.

"Catherine, as you can see we Ris have taken joining the Alliance to heart," Vajjar said and swept his arm around the room. "Almost all of our ships now have mixed crews now, but still the majority of our crew are still Ris." He looked at his mate and smiled. "Now that does bring back memories."

"I told Catherine the same thing," she said and then looked at her son and his mate.

Erin looked at the expression on her mate's face and laughed.

"Was Taggar that cute when he was that age?" she asked mischievously.

"As I remember I think he was," she said and almost all of the females and a few males in earshot gathered around the female Ris. "Catherine, may we see the others?"

Soon the other five kits were delighted with all the attention they received as they were passed from one person to another. The others simply watched from a distance, content.

"Cheetah genes," Ben whispered again.

"And you want to sleep on the couch in the common room," she whispered back.

"Not really," he said and raised an eyebrow.

A few minutes later they were seated and the stewards brought the food. Owing to the prey the platters of cooked meat were placed on tables on the far side of the room. The only three prey in question sat near each other on the far end of the table and tried not watch the predators eat.

"Have you ever seen so many teeth?" Jill asked and smiled, showing all of hers.

"No," Mary said, glancing at the Rabbit and then looking back at her salad. "Just get ready to run when they empty the platters."

Both prey laughed, drawing the attention of several of the predators. The Moose looked them for moment, smiled, and when back to his food.

"Mary, have you gotten use to it?" Jill asked, glancing at Joe.

She looked at her Fox and smiled.

"Yes, mostly," the Deer said and looked at her Fox who was trying his best not to smile. "Of course, at home there is only chicken, turkey, and fish." She looked at the platters and looked back to her salad. "Certainly no red meat like that!" She glanced at the platters for a moment and then back at her food. "How about you?"

"I've been around Nick and Judy when they visited home and it doesn't seem to bother me."

Joe went over to the platters and returned with a full plate. He cut a piece and popped it into his mouth. Then he sighed with pleasure.

"I'm guessing you like it," Mary said and smiled.

He kept chewing, nodded, and gave her a thumbs up. She looked back at the Rabbit and rolled her eyes.

"Mary, can I ask you a personal question?"

"I suppose," she said hesitantly.

"Well, I been around Judy and Nick when they came to BunnyBurrow," she began. "They're very... how shall I say it... very much in love if you know what I mean." Jill blushed a bit and smiled. Joe wisely kept eating and pretended not to pay any attention. Jill lowered her voice. "I never asked Judy, but what's it like to be married to a predator?"

The Deer's eyes slid to her Fox and he only concentrated on his food. Then she looked back at Jill and leaned closer. She noticed the Deer's ears grow pink.

"I never had a male friend before Joe," she began and smiled. "He's always been the perfect gentlefox. He was so shy I had to kiss him first."

"And you weren't?"

She giggled and her ears turned a bit more pink.

"I suppose I was, but Joe was just so easy to talk to and..."

"You fell in love."

"Yes."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Is this one personal too?"

Yes," the Rabbit asked and the Deer nodded. Then she leaned closed and whispered. "Are you his prey?"

The deer's ears turned red and she giggled.

"Sometimes."

The Rabbit raised an eyebrow and then they both giggled.

* * *

After dinner Captain Vajjar gave his guests on a tour of his ship concluding with the bridge.

"Somehow I thought the bridge would be like on a ship," Catherine said, remembering a number of old movies. "On the old ships it would toward the back and not buried in the middle of the ship."

"Madam President, this is a warship," Vajjar began and then smiled, "and if it were on the outside of the ship it could be damaged."

"Oh," she said, realizing the logic of his statement.

"So you never served in your world's military?"

"Until recently Foxes weren't in positions of authority."

"Why?"

"A lot of animals thought we we're trustworthy," she said and Vajjar frowned. "But when I became Mayor of Zootopia the militia accepted any animal regardless of species. During the revolution I was leading the militia when we took our world's capital."

"Catherine actually took the old corrupt President prisoner," Ben said with pride in his voice. "Then later she was elected unanimously as Chief Executive of our planet."

"So you were in the infantry."

"You should have seen her in her armor!" Ben said and his vixen looked a bit embarrassed. "You should've seen the old President's face when Catherine got hold of her. Catherine picked her up out of her chair and lifted her to eyelevel. Then her visor popped open and she said, 'Madam President, my name is Catherine Ann Clawhauser and you're under arrest!' It was great!"

Ben clapped his hands and smiled. Vajjar looked back at the vixen and chuckled. Then he put and arm around Ben's shoulders.

"Catherine sounds like an interesting female," he said and winked at Catherine. "Ben, you must have some interesting stories."

He led the Cheetah toward his office. Catherine sighed and then followed as did the others.

* * *

They lay in bed and he held his vixen close. Ben just stared at her and then smiled. He licked her cheek and noticed her ears turning pink.

"Catherine Anne Clawhauser, are you blushing?"

"No!"

"Yes, you are!"

She squirmed out of his arms and turned away.

"OK, tell old Ben what's wrong?"

"What happened to innocent Cheetah I fell in love with?"

"Oh, he met a beautiful vixen and she used her feminine wiles to seduce him," he said and smiled. "Now he makes love with her whenever she likes." His eyes twinkled. "And she's very demanding!"

Catherine looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. Then she hugged her Cheetah.

"Ben, I love you," she said and then kissed him, "but you are an idiot!"

The kissed again and when it ended he smiled at his vixen. Then he pulled her closer and she felt his claw tips brush her skin from the back of her neck to the base of her tail. They forgot about everything else for a time. Later they lay in each other's arms as their breathing slowed and looked into each other's eyes.

"Catherine, are you happy?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Then I guess I don't have sleep on the couch."

Catherine laughed.

* * *

As promised they starship left orbit on time and a few hours later active its FTL drive. Four seconds later it returned to real space ten thousand miles from a rip in the fabric of space time which connects their universe to the other one. Catherine thought it was one thing to see videos of the Gateway and another to see it with ones own eyes.

"What do you think?" Vajjar said as they sat in the observation blister.

"It's beautiful," she said and glanced at her Cheetah. "Ben?" Ben only stared with awe and Catherine smiled. "Ben, are you still with us?"

He came to himself and then stared at his vixen for a moment.

"Sorry," he said and smiled. "It's just incredible being in space and seeing all this."

"Are there always so many ships going back and forth?" she asked, seeing six ships traverse in only the few seconds she'd been watching.

"Over a thousand ships a day," Vajjar said, consulting his pad. "You're lucky your system is so close."

"We've been getting quite a few starships stopping for shore leave and pick up supplies on our world," she said and smiled. "The business people are certainly happy. The two large space stations the Explorers brought and put into orbit of both habitable planets have helped too."

"And remember mining of the asteroid belt only began a few months ago," Ben said, still looking into space. "How many animals will have work because of that?"

"Over two million in the next year," Mary said and everyone turned to look at her. "We discussed it in one of my economics classes."

The Ris looked at the Deer and smiled. Mary unconsciously moved a bit closer to her Fox.

"The Alliance is always on the lookout for good people," Vajjar said and unconsciously licked his lips. "Have you considered what you might do after you've finished college?"

"I still have a few more years," she said.

"She one smart doe," Joe said and gave her a squeeze.

"You're biased!" Mary said and blushed.

"I certainly am," her Fox said and kissed her.

"Joe!"

Everyone chuckled and Deer's blush deepened.

"So when will we get to Earth?" Catherine asked.

"We do have to make a few stops along the way," Vajjar said and thought for a moment. "Fifteen to twenty days depending. We got there quicker the first time I went."

"Oh?" the vixen said.

"We will stop on our first colony in this universe, there is a newly discovered species to visit, and we'll do a bit of exploring too."

"Sounds interesting," Ben said and smiled.

"Maybe Catherine," Vajjar said, considering, "you can be in charge of the first contact team."

"Well, I do have my security team with me and it sounds like it'll be interesting."

Catherine would remember those particular words for the rest of her life.

* * *

It took just a bit over a day to reach the Ris colony. It was located on a world that circled star which lay between the two galaxies.

"So this star is the same one that Judy found the Mellin in the other universe," Catherine said as the starship was achieving orbit, "but no Mellin or those others."

"Yes and no," Vajjar said and brought up a representation of both star systems. "The two systems are virtually identical, except our colony world hasn't been struck by the asteroid yet and there wasn't any intelligent life found on either habitable world. Of course, now that will never happen since we're in the process of cleaning out all the asteroids in the inner system. I think they're getting started doing the same thing in your system too, right?"

"Yes," she agreed "the Alliance brought in several dozen mining ships and they are training animals to run them. If I told anyone a year ago we'd meeting aliens and mining asteroids they would've thought I was crazy. I myself feel like everything's moving so quickly. Here I am traveling to other planets!"

Vajjar chuckled.

"I suppose it's a lot to take in so quickly."

"Yes," she said and stared at the world below them.

"You are coming down with us."

"We wouldn't miss it!" Ben said and hugged his vixen.

* * *

Since they would spend at least one night away from the ship they went back to their cabins and packed. Soon they were aboard a shuttle on the way down to the planet. Vajjar piloted, apparently taking the scenic route and giving a running commentary on the sites as they passed over them. The shuttle set down in a clearing in the forest.

"Didn't we overfly the colony ten minutes ago?" Catherine asked as she met Vajjar coming from the flight deck.

"Oh, I forgot tell you that my sister lives here."

"In the forest?" Catherine said.

"Some Ris shun advanced technology and like to live like our ancestors."

"By hunting prey?" Ben asked.

"We call it 'living by tooth and claw.'"

"Well, this ought to be interesting visit," Jill said and looked at Mary and Alexander.

"Joe."

"Don't worry," he said and smiled. "I'll just tell them you're my prey."

Despite herself she giggled and hugged her Fox.

"Joe, you're taller."

They both looked at Catherine and she sighed. Then she contacted Ellie though her internal AI.

"You have the nanofibers," Ellie said through Catherine, "and all genetic defects have been corrected. Improvements have now been initiated."

"Joe?" Mary said and stared at her Fox.

"Ellie, could you make the same changes to Mary?" he asked then looked at his Deer. "If you want too."

She nodded.

"Touch her," Ellie said and Joe hugged her for a time. "Done!"

Then they kissed while the others found the forest around them of great interest. Eventually they got moving. Vajjar and the other Ris listened to the conversation and then looked at Catherine and the others for an explanation.

"Sounds like there should be an interesting story here."

"You must have seen 'Zootopia' and the reason Judy and Nick had grown taller," she said and Vajjar nodded. "It's not widely known that the nanofibers form a AI in the individuals brain," She watched Vajjar eyebrows creep up, "and now there's a central AI named Ellie which now exists in our world's internet and is in contact with all the AIs residing in every individual."

Vajjar's eyebrows finally creep up as high as it could go and Catherine just shrugged.

* * *

"The trees don't look that much different from back home," Mary said, picking a leaf off a tree and showing it to Joe. "What do you think?"

"I think you shouldn't try to eat things until you know they're safe," he said as she unconsciously began to put it in her mouth.

"He's correct," a Ris said, stepping out from behind a tree, "but that one's OK."

They both jumped and the others stopped, turned to confront the intruder.

"Sister!" Vajjar said and went to her. The siblings hugged and he licked her cheek. "Ediji, you look well."

"I am and so is everyone else."

Then two dozen Ris of all ages came out of the forest. Presidential security went on alert as the new Ris mixed with their party. Catherine put a hand on the Wolverine's arm.

"So it looks like you brought your whole family," Ejona said and smiled at her sister-in-law. "Let me introduce my son and his new mate, Erin."

"You're not Ris!" Ediji said loudly, quieting all the other conversations.

Since all the newcomers were speaking Ris translators were quickly brought to hand.

"Taggar and I met on my world when the Alliance fleet returned from the other universe," Erin said.

"But..." the female Ris began.

"We met and fell in love," Taggar said.

"You make it sound like it took only five minutes," Erin said and smiled, looking at her mate.

"It did for me," he said and winked at the Leopardess.

She smiled.

"Me too," she said and then hugged him.

"So Ediji, please lead the way," her brother said.

She stared at the newlyweds for a moment and then did as her brother asked.

* * *

For all practical purposes these Ris lived in a cave, but apparently they didn't shun all forms of technology. It had many individual apartments which were actually smaller caves off tunnels attached to the main one. They all had the usual amenities with the exception of any monitor, radio, or computer. Jill was assigned her own room and read the daily schedule which was posted on the wall. While she did the feeling that someone else was in the room washed over her. Her ears came up and she turned. A young Ris stood on all fours in the middle of her bed.

"So who are you?"

"Prey can talk?"

Jill laughed as her pad translated.

"Yes, some of us can."

"How?"

"Like you, I'm intelligent!"

Jill walked over and sat on the bed, facing the young intruder. The Ris cub marched over and scented Jill from head to toe. Then she licked Jill's cheek and smacked her lips.

"You taste good!"

Jill couldn't help herself and laughed until her sides hurt.

"I haven't laughed that hard in years!"

The Ris hovered over her and she reached up and scratched the cub behind an ear. Jill felt the cub lean into the caress and she pulled it into her lap. Then she proceeded to tickle it and smiled when the cub giggled. Eventually they lay down together and slept. That was exactly how Catherine found them when she came to ask Jill to supper.

"You looked so cute sleeping together," Catherine said as they walked to the cafeteria. "I wish had a picture."

A few moments later her communicator beeped and she found a picture on it. She looked over at Jesse who only smiled back.

"Thanks, but remember not everyone we're going to meet are wary of skunks."

"They will be," Jesse said.

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Jill, is she predator or prey?" the cub asked.

"Skunks are better left alone."

"Why?"

Jesse smiled at the cub.

"Should I show him?" the Skunk said and smiled.

"No!" Catherine said, glaring at her.

The vixen immediately regretted her she sharp response, seeing the surprise look on her friend's face.

"Catherine," Ben said and touched her arm, "I think she was only joking."

She looked at her mate and sighed.

"Sorry Jesse," she said and patted her friend's shoulder. "It's just been a hectic few months."

"I understand," she said and then hugged the vixen. "We've went through a lot together in the last year or so."

"Yes, we have."

They continued on to the cafeteria and the predators in the group were introduced to the local meats. Surprisingly the prey had a variety of local plants to choose from too.

"We Ris did an extensive survey of this planet before we chose to settle her," Ediji said, addressing their visitors. "We found a number of plants with medicinal properties and larger number which were edible."

"Do Ris eat plants?" Jill asked.

"Very little," Ediji said.

"On our world all predators are omnivores, but don't eat as much plant material as we prey do."

Jill was last to the table with the Ris cub trailing her. They sat at the end of the table and the Rabbit cut small pieces of meat for the cub between bite of her salad. Every stared at her and her ears came up.

"What?" she said, looking around.

"That doesn't bother you?" the Moose asked.

"Not every Rabbit shivers in terror at the sight of meat or the scent of blood," she said, looking at the group defiantly. "There are Rabbit doctors, police officers, and solders."

"Your prey a different," Ediji said to Catherine. "Well..."

"On our world all prey are intelligent!"

"And outspoken," Mary said, agreeing with the Rabbit. "I'll admit I was a bit shy when I met Catherine and Ben, but they treated me like any other animal. And Joe fell in love with me."

Joe patted his Deer's leg and the doe blushed.

"Us too," Dawn said from Catherine's shoulder. "When we lived on the streets my brother and I ate whatever we could find. If it didn't make us sick we kept eating it." She put a piece of red meat in her mouth and chewed. "This is good. Then we found Catherine and she took us in."

"Your planet does sound interesting," Ediji said and several her group agreed.

"Our new colony world is more like this planet," Catherine said, remembering the reports she read. "Outside the cities our world is more like a garden, but there are still some portions that are still uninhabited."

"I think we'd like to visit both," the Ris said and smiled.

* * *

After breakfast they were given a short tour of the cave system and were taken into the forest where the prey could pick different types of eatable greens to take with them and the predators could, if they wished to, participate in a hunt. The Moose went to report on the hunt and he was asked why he said "which do you think my readers would find more interesting: prey harvesting plants or predators actually hunting prey."

Jill gave him the finger and the Moose simply smiled and turned to follow the predators. The Ris cub stayed close to her, rubbing against her and Mary's legs occasionally. This seemed to unnerve the doe just a bit and Jill had to smile to herself.

"I assume that this planet does have its own predators," Jill stated as she cut editable plants with a sharp curved blade.

"Oh yes, some are almost as large as Ris," Ediji said and smiled as she noticed the Deer looking around the forest, "but they're on the larger continent on the other side of the planet. The ones here are smaller." She looked at Jill for a moment. "Maybe a bit larger than you."

"Ah!" Jill said and chuckled. "Something to look forward too."

They continued to harvest the different types of greens and after twenty minutes had filled the baskets. Mary had gathered seeds and dug up some of the plants to take live specimens back home and plant in Catherine's garden. Then Jill's ears came up and she turned toward the direction of the hunt.

"Jill?" Mary said and looked in the same direction.

"Sounds like the hunt's comin' this way," Jill said, standing and moving next to Mary.

She wiped the knife on her jeans and pushed Mary and the cub behind her. Over the next few minutes the noise of something or maybe several somethings crashing through the forest's undergrowth grew louder. Jill backed away from the forest's edge and kept the other prey behind her. Moments later several animals that looked a bit like Mary bounded through the clearing on all fours, ignoring them. Jill turned back just in time to see what she assumed was a native predator run out of the forest and come to a halt. It eyed them and then it gaze centered on Mary. Then it snarled and leapt.

What happened next surprised everyone including herself. Jill found herself on the ground covered in the predator's blood. The predator lay in a heap beside her with is belly slit open and her knife sticking out of its chest. Jill took a deep breath, stood, and then retrieved her knife. She stabled it into the ground several times to clean the blade. Then she put it in its sheath and turned to find the others staring at her.

"What?"

She stepped toward the Deer and Mary's eyes grew large. Then she caught the scent of the blood and her eyes rolled back in her head. Although Jill was a bit larger than the average rabbit she struggled with her friend's weight until Ediji stepped in to help.

"Are you hurt?" Ediji asked, touching the Rabbit shoulder.

"No, I don't think so," she said, twisting and flexing her arms and legs. "I guess I'd better get out of these clothes though."

As she just finishing striping down to her fur the hunting party came out of the forest.

"Jill!" Catherine said. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Is any of that blood yours?"

"No," she said and pointed to the dead native predator. "It tried to attack Mary."

The vixen followed the indicated direction and looked as several of the Ris had gathered to examine the corpse.

"OK everyone let's get everything together and get back to the cave before it gets dark," the Ris Captain said and smiled.

Jill noticed that Joe had gone to this unconscious wife and was now helping her sit up. Then she felt something and looked down to see the Ris cub licking the blood out of her fur. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

A nude blood soaked Rabbit tended to draw a crowd as they arrived back in the cave. Jill went directly to her room and then directly into the shower. Of course the cub followed unerringly behind her. First she soaped up and washed out most of the blood. Then as she turned to wash it the cub stood and they were eye to eye. That actually surprised her for a second and she thumped forehead. Since she'd met cub it had walked on all fours and she'd gotten use to it. He was a Ris.

She guessed that in a few months it would probably be taller her and thought that was something she'd look forward too. She washed herself again finally getting out the remainder of the blood. She rinsed herself and the cub and then dried them both the old fashioned way – with towels. That took a while and when they were only damp their fur was puffed out. She giggled, got out her grooming kit, and went to work. It took an hour only because the cub wouldn't hold still, but surprisingly he brushed the fur down the middle of her back and surprisingly did a fairly good job!

After dressing, she and the cub went to the lunch room. Since dinner would begin in soon she when to see if her could help. Mary was washing some of the greens when she noticed Jill.

"Jill!" she exclaimed and dropped to her knees. She scooped up the Rabbit and hugged her. "Are you all right? There was so much blood! Were you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," she said and returned the hug. "If you put me down I'll give you a hand."

"I'm sorry!" the Deer said and gently set Jill on the floor.

The cub wormed his way between them and glared at Mary. Then he licked the Deer ankle.

"She tastes good too!" the cub stated and simultaneously Jill's pad translated.

She took a step back and Jill couldn't help laughing at Mary's expression.

"It's OK," Jill said, guiding Mary back to the sink. "Come on, let's get supper ready."

* * *

Jill lay on the bed reading with the cub by her side asleep. Her ears came up as she heard footfalls approaching and then came a soft knock. She rose without waking the cub and found Ediji and Vajjar waiting for her.

"We need to talk to you," Ediji said and motioned for her come out in the hall.

Jill looked back to her bed for a moment and followed. Ediji quietly pushed the door shut.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Vajjar said and looked at his sister.

"It's about the cub," she said and stared at Jill.

"I'll miss him and ..."

"Jill, he's imprinted on you!" Ediji said.

"But..."

"His mother came to us already pregnant and without a mate," she said quietly.

"Where is she?"

"Disappeared into the forest," Ediji said and sighed, "and never returned. We searched and found nothing. We took him in, but he hasn't stayed with anyone..."

"Until me."

"Yes," the Ris said.

"And he wants to stay with me."

"True."

Jill leaned again the wall and closed her eyes. The she took a deep breath, opened them, and looked at the two Ris.

"I guess then he'll be comin' with us then."

Jill was the last to arrive with the cub following her onto the shuttle. This raised a few eyebrows.

* * *

When they got back to Catherine's cabin Jill put her bag in her room. Then she returned to the common room and sat on the couch with cub. Needless to say she was soon joined by everyone else.

"So Jill," Catherine began and Jill smiled.

"Everyone his is my son, Michael," the Rabbit said and chuckled at the expressions on varies face. "I've already begin the adoption process."

"Well this is a surprise," Ben said and took his vixen's hand. "So how did this happen?"

"It's quite simple," she said and hugged her cub. "He chose me."

"I guess we all noticed that he was followin' you around," Mary said.

Michael looked back at her and licked his lips. The Deer sat a bit closer to her Fox.

"I just thought he was just stalking you," Dawn said and hopped to Jill shoulder.

"Is it predator or prey?" Michael asked and Jill pad translated.

"First, I am female," the Dawn said, shaking a fist at the Ris, "and I'll show you exactly which I am if try anything!"

Michael chocked his head and then smiled.

"I like her!" he said and leaned closer.

Just then six kits ran in the room followed by Daniel. Jill saw her cub tense and put a hand on his shoulder. The kits were a bit smaller and in the cub's eyes they did resemble Ris somewhat. He studied them for a short time and then looked at Ben.

"Your cubs?"

"Yes, mine and Catherine's."

"You and you mate are different."

"Yes."

"May I play with them?" he asked and Jill smiled at Ben.

"Yes, but carefully since they're smaller than you," the Rabbit said.

Jill released him and the cub hopped down. Catherine put a hand on Ben's and the all kits stopped what they were doing to regard the newcomer. The closest one approached the cub and scented him. Then the cub studied the kit for a moment and licked her. She giggled and pounced. Soon all the kits joined their sister and Michael having the time of his life.

* * *

Later that same night the Ris' Pride left the colony and began the second part of their mission. Each Alliance ship traveling in the Milky Way or its attendant smaller galaxies was expected to help explore. With 411,345,387,367 stars to survey it would take several years to complete even with large number of remote probes doing the majority of the work. Like all ship entering this universe from the other the Ris' Pride was assigned a dozen stars along its chosen course to Earth.

Captain Vajjar didn't choose the most direct course to Earth because like most all Ris he liked to explore. Upon leaving the Ris colony he intended to use the intergalactic drive to enter the Milky Way galaxy on the Perseus Arm and following it inward toward the core. Then crossing over when they were parallel to the Sol system. They reached their first assigned star two days later.

"Thanks for letting us coming to the bridge for this," Catherine said and looked at Ben who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You may go to the observation blister later if you wish," Vajjar said.

"If there's a habitable planet are you going to send anyone down?" Ben asked excitedly.

"Would you like to go too?" Vajjar asked and smiled at Catherine.

"Yes! Definitively!"

Three minutes and twenty-two seconds later their ship dropped out of FTL a billion miles above the plane of the ecliptic. At that distance only the star itself would be visible to the naked eye. Thirty-two probes were initially launched toward all parts of the system at high acceleration and would be directed toward planets as there were found via FTL communications. After an hour nine planets and three asteroid belts were found and the probes arrived soon after. One planet was found just barely in the Goldilocks Zone.

"Life exists on this planet, but it's mostly single cell," the biology tech reported. "Since the planet is so far from the star life will most likely not develop any further."

"Did this star have any habitable planet in the other universe?" Ben asked.

"That planet was a bit closer to its star," the Ris biologist said, consulting his pad, "but life was not much more developed."

"Is this the way it usually is?"

"About eighty-nine percent of the time," he said and looked to his captain. "Is there anything else?"

"No, you may return to you post," Vajjar said.

"Thanks," Ben said and patted the Ris biologist's shoulder.

"You welcome, sir," her said and left the bridge.

"Maybe we'll have more luck at the next star," Catherine said and touching her Cheetah's arm.

* * *

The next three star systems were a single star with varying numbers of planets which all turned out to be either gas giants or large airless rocks. These systems would be only of interest to miners at some point in the future. The fourth solar system was different – it was a trinary. There were two orange stars in distant orbit of a yellow dwarf which was more than twice as large as Sol or the Zootopia system's star. Each had its own retinue of planets and the stars were far enough away from each other not to interfere with each other's planets local orbits or their environments. Of the fifty-seven planets found distributed among the three stars only five were habitable.

Catherine lay in bed with one very excited Cheetah.

"Just think we're going to visit a new planet!" Ben exclaimed and hugged his vixen. "I can't wait!"

"Remember we did visit the Ris colony."

"Yes, but we knew what was going to be there!"

"True enough."

"Who knows what we'll find!"

"Did Captain Vajjar tell you which planet we'll visit?"

"One of the two habitable ones in orbit of the big yellow star."

"I wonder why he chose that one."

"Probably cause it's more like their home world, ours, and Earth."

"Makes sense I suppose."

"Aren't you excited, Catherine?"

"I am, but not quite as much as you are."

Catherine chuckled, never seeing this side of her Cheetah. Then she kissed him and soon things became more passionate. Later they lay in each other's arms quite sated and soon slept.

* * *

The two days later they woke early, packed, left their kits and Daniel in Jill's capable hands, and reported to the landing bay. The shuttle ride down to the planet went normally and they gently settled to the surface. The landing ramp dropped and her armored security fanned out around the shuttle. Catherine and her group soon followed them onto this pristine world.

"This is what our world must have looked like tens of thousands of year ago," Ben said, looking off into the distance. "Catherine, this is beautiful!"

"Our world is beautiful too," she said and took her Cheetah's hand.

"It is, but it's more like a garden," he said. "This is completely untouched!"

"True enough."

"Too bad we can just run off and explore on our own," he said and pointed toward the horizon.

"That sounds like fun," Catherine said and squeezed his hand.

"Aren't parents supposed to be the responsible ones?" Dawn said, forgotten until then from her mother's shoulder. "And I'm at that impressionable age, ya know!"

"Then we'll just have to try our best," Ben said and chuckled. "What do you think Catherine?"

"I agree," she said and looked at her daughter, "she is at that impressionable age."

Dawn sighed.

"It's like my parents are just a couple of teenagers a year or two older than me."

Both adults laughed and then noticed the Ris expedition leader coming toward them. She stopped, looked at them, and then at Dawn. She cocked her head and looked back at Catherine.

"I'm a Lemur," she said and her pad translated, "and their daughter."

The Ris looked back at her and then smiled.

"Sorry, but I'm not familiar with your species," she said and held a hand toward her.

Dawn looked at the much larger Ris for a moment and then at the proffered hand. She leaned forward and put her hand against hers.

"My name's Dawn," she said and felt her hand close on hers. "Nice to meet you."

"I am Chief Biologist Asuwo and I'm please to meet you all," she said and looked at the group. "I've never met so many unfamiliar species. I would like to have a chance to speak to all of you at some point."

"Haven't been to our world?" Catherine asked.

"No, I came directly from one of the colony worlds and transferred to the Ris' Pride only a few hours before we left. I've read reports about your world of course."

"We're that interesting?"

"Yes, your world is absolutely unique!"

Ben chuckled.

"Then you'll just have to visit," Ben said and smiled. "I'm sure our biologists would love to have you especially with the colonization of our other habitable world just beginning.

"So what have you found so far?" Catherine asked, indicating the planet.

"Well we've only been down on the planet since yesterday," she said and indicating that they should follow. "So far we haven't found any indications of intelligent life nor any harmful bacteria. That's the only reason you're not wearing armor. We have found a great variety of plant and animal life and they're just what you'd expect."

"Have you checked the oceans for intelligent life?" Dawn asked, smelling salt air. "There's intelligent sea life on Earth." Everyone looked at her. "What? Didn't you read up on Earth? I started right after you told us we were going."

"Apparently you did a lot more reading than the rest of us," Catherine said and smiled at her daughter.

"So have you?" Dawn said, looking at the Ris biologist. "Oh, let me guess, you didn't even think about it, did you?"

"Well no, I didn't."

"Dawn," Ben said, "you need to apologize."

"No she doesn't," the Ris said and grimaced. "I really didn't think about it."

Dawn leapt to Asuwo's shoulder, surprising her.

"Sorry," Dawn said, sniffing the air again. "I'd like to see the ocean and it does seem like it's that far away."

"The shuttle didn't fly over the ocean," Ben said and looked in its direction. "So how far is it?"

"Only about ten miles," Asuwo said, "but you can't see it from here since we're on the far side of a mountain range. We have some ground transportation available. I'll get a few people together and we'll go."

Asuwo turned and Dawn leapt to the ground and walked back inside the shuttle. A couple of minutes later she returned with her bag and stood beside her parents to wait. Catherine looked down on her willful daughter and sighed.

"Dawn," she began and the Lemur looked up at her, "I can tell you're very intelligent, but...," She felt Ben's hand touch her arm, "sometimes you need to show a bit more tact."

"I did make her think," Dawn said and put her hands on her hips.

"You could have been a bit more subtle," the vixen said and matched her daughter's pose.

Ben looked at them and thought how much they were alike.

"Catherine, when you live on the streets, lose both your parents, have look after a child, and get food out garbage cans subtle simply does work!"

Ben watched as his vixen opened her mouth, thought better of it and then closed it. He gently squeezed her arm and she dropped to her knees. She carefully reached for her daughter and drew her into a hug. Ben felt tears come to his eyes.

* * *

They stayed for an entire week until several dedicated science ship arrived. On their third day Asuwo had actually discovered intelligent sea life. The Ris biologist sought out Dawn and then made her her special assistant and it wasn't just a honorary title. She actually put Dawn to work, helping with translations of new species language. At the end of that week Catherine had to chuckle as Dawn dragged herself into their cabin and flopped on the couch.

"So how was it?" Catherine asked and smiled.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"No, of course not. You're just getting very important life experience."

"At least today was the last day, but I really did get some things accomplished."

"That's good," she said and grinned. "How would you like to be on my first contact team then?

"Why not!" she said and stretched. "It'll be interesting."

* * *

Their last seven stars were a mixed bag. Three had no habitable worlds whereas the other four did, but none harbored any type of intelligent life. This used up another two weeks of their journey which was now taking a bit longer than expected. From the reports the Alliance's military operations were going well on Earth and were projected to be completed within the month. The third and final part of their mission would now begin – contact with a new species. The Ris' Pride dropped out of FTL just outside the Oort cloud and immediately contacted the Alliance probes studying the system and its intelligent species. After more probes were sent into the system and the data was correlated Captain Vajjar called a meeting to discuss and plan for the first contact.

Since Catherine had never participated in a first contact mission nor been in charge of one she and Ben first read all of Judy's reports on her first contact missions while surveying the Lesser Magellanic Cloud. While they all were interesting every one of them seemed to be handled a just bit differently. This did seem to make sense to both her and Ben since obviously no two species were the same. Of course who, but anyone from their world would understand that better.

"Before the meeting I think I should talk to some of species on the ship to see how their civilizations were contacted," Catherine suggested to her group. "Do any of you have any other ideas?"

"There are certainly enough Ris to talk to," Ben said and chuckled.

He earned a swat from his vixen for that and laughed. The others soon joined him.

"You ought to bring Asuwo into this discussion," Dawn said and smiled. "She discovered those aquatics on that planet and did make first contact with them. Firsthand experience is always the best teacher. You know having you lead a first contact does sound like one of Judy's brilliant ideas."

"What makes think that?" Catherine asked.

"I've done a hell of a lot of reading over the last few months," the Lemur said, "and..."

"Language," Ben said, staring at his daughter.

She tried to look sincerely apologetic, but no one believed it for a moment.

"Judy has the way of getting people to get and stay involved," Dawn finished.

"Why don't you get in touch with Asuwo and see when has some free time?" Catherine said and Dawn immediately began tapping on her pad.

An hour later Asuwo and four others showed up just in time for dinner. Not for a moment did Catherine think that it was just a coincidence. She looked at Dawn and the Lemur only smiled. Ben added a couple of leafs to the table and then she asked Dawn set out four more plates. She'd cooked food they'd brought with them and some of the red meat from the ship's supplies.

"Of course I recognize your species and your...," Catherine said to the Mellin and the human woman who sat beside him.

"My wife Stephanie," he said, putting a arm around her, "and I'm Suas."

"Which Mellin world are you from?"

"I was Chief Engineer aboard the ship Judy rescued in the Rabbit solar system," he said and saw surprise on Catherine's face. "Of course my world was the more advanced one."

"A double first contact!" she exclaimed and smiled. "That's one of my favorites!"

Everyone stared at Dawn.

"Everyone keeps underestimating me," she said.

The Lemur smiled and took another bite of chicken.

"Dawn is a good hard worker and good assistant," Asuwo said, looking at her parents. "If she were older I take her onto my staff, but of course she'd need some more training – both scholastic and practical."

"She's only thirteen," Catherine said and Dawn grinned at her mother. Then Catherine looked to their other two supper guests. "I don't know either of your species."

Both were reptilian and did vaguely resemble several species on her world. It always seemed like the most interesting animals somehow always turned up in Foxtown.

"Our two species and one other come from the same world," the taller one said. "My name is Iciri and this is my mate Onene. We are from the Andromeda galaxy and were rescued only after the changes in the Explorer government and the formation of the Alliance."

"Rescued?" Mary said.

"Our two races were in the process of destroying ourselves and our world," Onene said, putting her hand on her mate's arm.

"Why didn't the Explorers help before?" Ben asked.

"They simply wouldn't get involved with a world in conflict like ours."

"And they would just let...," Catherine began.

"Us destroy ourselves," Iciri said, hitting the table and make the plates jump. "Now if a species threatening other species on other worlds then they would intervene and quarantine the aggressive species to their solar system and in a few cases to only their planet."

"That doesn't make any sense," Jesse said and shrugged. "I don't see the difference."

"Neither did we, but we are now certainly grateful to them now that they did help us," Onene said.

"And the third species?" Dawn asked. "What happened to them?"

"They are an aquatic species and had no contact with us," Onene said. "Who want to be involved with two species bent on destroying themselves?"

"So how did the Explorer put an end to your war?" Dawn asked.

"They took away our advanced weapons," Iciri said and chuckled. "After that the Explorers contacted us and not many of us had the stomach to go back to fighting with swords and spears. So then we had to talk and the Explorers mediated."

"If your peoples were at war how did you two become lovers?" Jesse asked.

Catherine had known the Skunk since she was kit and wasn't surprised at all. She just wished at Jesse wasn't so direct. The two reptilians looked at her for a moment and looked at each other and then laughed. That was just about the last reaction Catherine expected from them. Jesse grinned at the vixen and Catherine rolled her eyes.

"We were on the discussion teams for each of our species when we met with the Explorers," Onene said, turning to the Skunk. "Eventually the Explorers brought the teams together to negotiate."

"That certainly must have been interesting," Mary said and several animals turned to look at her. She shrank back for a moment, but then took a deep breath. "How did you find common ground?"

The two reptilians spoke to each for a moment in their language. Mary wondered if their pad's translator might have had trouble with idiom. They finally looked back to her.

"An interesting phrase," Iciri said.

"Humans have the same idiom," Stephanie said and looked at her mate. "As do Mellin."

"Quite true," Suas said.

"So what happened?" Jesse asked.

"We found we did have 'common ground' and then we found no one knew why we had been fighting," Onene said.

"But how did you two find common ground?" Jesse asked.

Catherine though her friend Jesse was about as subtle as a brick. She would say anything and maybe someday she'd learn the hard way. She just felt a bit sorry for the other party when that day came.

"I guess like anyone else," Iciri said and touched her mates arm. "We got to talking and found had common interests. Then we found we were interesting in each other."

They finished the meal and talked until it was bedtime.

* * *

"Catherine, did we learn anything?" Ben asked, sitting up in bed.

"I don't think I'm qualified to do this," she said and watched Ben's face cloud up.

"Catherine, it makes me angry to hear you sell yourself short!" Ben said, pulling her close. "You are the smartest person I know! Just look what you're accomplished! First, you took a Cheetah as a mate! You became Mayor of Zootopia! You took down that city! You led the overthrow of our corrupt world government and became our Chief Executive! Now you will represent our world to another planet! Catherine you can do anything you put your mind to! You can do this!"

Catherine was surprised be Ben's vehemence and looked at her Cheetah and smiled.

"Ben, you're right," she said and hugged him. "I don't deserve you."

She watched his ears turn pink and hugged him.

"No, you deserve better," he said, returning her hug, "but I guess you're just stuck with me."

She kissed him and felt his claws slide down the middle of her back. He touched the base of her tail and she gasped, breaking their kiss. She looked at her cheetah and he smiled.

"Well, I just want to help you relax," he said and he licked her cheek.

"Of course you do."

An hour or so later she had to agree she was relaxed and a bit later she fell asleep in her Cheetah's arms.

* * *

Two days later she sat before another camera while Ben rubbed her shoulders. This was getting to be a habit, she thought and tried to relax. She remembered everything that had been said during Captain Vajjar's first contact meeting the previous day. The Sathay weren't that much different any of the species from the Alliance nor her world for that matter. They were predators which was obvious from their body plan, shape of the head, and their pronounced canine teeth. To her she thought they looked like some of the rarer Fox species she'd known in Foxtown, but that could be her simply anthropomorphizing.

The Alliance AIs had infiltrated their equivalent of the internet two month earlier. Their language had been translated and uploaded into hers and Ben's AIs soon after they'd boarded the Ris' Pride. They've been practicing over the last few weeks she thought they were doing fairly well. She would first speak to Akama, their head of state for their world government which was much like her position. One of the AIs had accessed her computer and the large monitor across was currently displaying Akama's image. They were simply waiting her meeting conclude and after about ten minutes the others stood and then filed out. Akama leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes and Catherine smiled, remembering having been in very similar meetings herself.

"Catherine, I'm ready," the AI reported

"We'll wait for just a few minutes."

"But she may leave."

"Trust me, she won't or she won't for very long."

As they waited she wondered if Akama might have fallen asleep and remembered the one time she actually had. The Sathay finally opened her eyes, rose, and walk out of camera range. She returned after a few minutes and began typing on her computer.

"Now."

* * *

Akama heard the quiet ping from her computer and a small window opened. It read 'accept video call?' She wondered who it could be this close to the midday meal and absentmindedly she touched the yes button. The window expanded until it filled most of the screen. The person that stared back at her looked something like a Sathay, but its fur was red and white! Then it smiled.

"Did I miss a spot when I brushed my fur this morning?" it said in her language and she heard a bit laugher in the background.

Akama knew she was just staring back slack-jawed, but words wouldn't come.

"My name is Catherine and obviously I'm not a Sathay."

After a minute Akama finally managed to speak.

"What are you, then?"

"My species is called Fox and I'm a vixen which means like you I'm female," she said and smiled again. "As you now have guessed I'm not from your world. My planet is over two hundred thousand light years from here. You know this sounds like the opening to bad science fiction movie, doesn't it?" Despite herself Akama laughed and again heard other laughter too. "Now we're making some progress."

Akama noted that some of Catherine's words were obviously in her own language.

"Why are you here?"

"The Alliance is current surveying this galaxy..."

"Alliance?"

"We are a group of species from a great many different worlds who have joined together to explore the universe... well now actually two universes." Catherine looked down at her pad, reading. "Oh, by the way your species doesn't exist in the other one, but then again neither does mine."

"Another universe?"

"There is a rip in the fabric of space time which connects this universe to a different one," Catherine began. "We call it the Gateway and it's located about four light years from my planet which is in this universe. I know this a quite a lot to take in, but to be honest with you a few months ago I had to do much the same thing for my world."

"So I'm guessing that you're the leader of your world too?" Akama said.

"Yes," Catherine said and smiled, "but I had one entire day to get my world ready."

"Lucky you."

Catherine laughed.

"Would you like to meet some of my friends?"

"Yes, I think I would," Akama said, taking a deep breath and sitting back in her chair. The view pulled back and she could see twenty-two individuals and she thought were eighteen different species. "You're all so different!"

"Actually, I thought all the sentient races I've met have looked quite similar," the Lemur said, standing on the table, "except Lax's race."

"Lax?"

"They're tall, but not as tall as a Ris," she said, indicating Asuwo. "Lax has blue fur, four arms, and one large eye. She's kinda scary looking, but I like her." Dawn giggled. "Who knows one day you might even meet her."

"And you are..."

"Dawn Clawhauser," she said and looked toward her mother. I'm Catherine's daughter."

She reached for her daughter and lights on the ship dimmed.

"Battle Stations! Battle Stations!" came over a hidden loud speak.

A minute later the door opened Vajjar hurried in.

"Why are you launching missiles!" he said, turning the camera so it faced him, his ships A.I. automatically translating his words.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"There are thousands of missiles being launched from all over your system and they're all headed here," he said, moving closer to the screen. "I don't know if they're targeting my ship, you're planet, or both. I've already called for more ships, but the first one won't be here for at least another eighteen minutes."

"They're not ours!" he cried. "We haven't sent a crewed mission passed our moon and we've only that one base. Has it been hit?"

"No, we've destroyed all the missiles and their launchers on your moon so far," he said. "They are not as sophisticated as ours, but are a lot of them and the first of them will be here in twelve minutes. I'm not leaving, but I'm going to move my ship away from your moon and deploying my smaller ships to protect your planet. And I just hope we don't run out of counter missiles or have to use our close in defenses before our other ships arrive."

Fortunately the first ship arrived in ten minutes by alternatively using their galactic and intergalactic drives. It was a close thing, but at the end of three hours thirty-two ships had arrived and between them destroyed 12,548 missiles. Fortunately none of them damaged any of the ships nor struck the planet.

* * *

Akama waited at the isolated military airfield on the southern most continent of her world. Her military had insisted at the Alliance land their first contact mission as far as possible away from any inhabited area. She scanned the sky in hope of seeing the shuttles.

"Ma'am, we have their ships on radar and we estimate they will land in thirteen minutes," her military attaché said.

"No one is armed?" she asked.

"All weapons have been removed from this base."

This was one of her orders before any of the Alliance personnel would land. She didn't want any 'accidents' while the 'aliens' were visiting.

"And the conference center is ready?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good," she said and turned back to the sky. "Please let me know when they were one minute out."

"Yes, ma'am."

The time dragged, but eventually she saw the five dark shapes silhouetted against the blue sky. She watched as they grew larger and her military attaché returned, informing her that they would soon land. They walking out onto the taxiway were a pavilion had been setup. At first spacecraft stopped and hovered several thousand feet above the taxiway, cut their engines, and drifted down silently. They touched the concrete, settling lighty on their landing gear. Then their rear landing ramps lowered and the Alliance personnel marched out. Most wore armor, but she noticed red and white fur in their midst. She rushed forward, her security running to keep up.

"Catherine!" she said, hoping she'd pronounced it correctly.

The Fox pushed past the others and held out her arms. Akama took her hands, and noticing the height difference, Catherine dropped to her knees and enfolded the Sathay in her arms.

"None of the First Contact reports began like this," Ben said matter-of-factly. "Catherine, maybe you'll start a trend."

"Maybe the Alliance should have all First Contact missions led by vixens," Dawn said from her father's shoulder.

Catherine rolled her eyes and sighed. Akama looked up at the tall Cheetah and Lemur sitting on his shoulder. Then she broke the hug, looked at the Sathay for a moment, and turned back to face her group.

"Akama, this is my husband Ben and daughter Dawn," she said, indicating them. "They always say whatever comes to mind."

"And you say it like it's a bad thing," Dawn said and smiled.

Then they saw the expression on Catherine's face and laughed.

"Come," Akama said and took Catherine's hand, "we've converted a building where we can talk and you can stay for the next few days. The buses are over there."

* * *

As usual her security had taken all the other rooms surrounding their suite. Catherine flopped on the bed after making sure that everyone was comfortable. Ben looked at his vixen and lay down beside her.

"So just how bad did I screw up?" he asked and she hugged him.

"Oh not much," she said. "Not since we saved them. Captain Vajjar told me that a good portion of those missiles we aimed at this planet. They're so happy with us now that you could probably say anything and get away with it."

"I'll do my best not to test your theory," he said and chuckled. "And Dawn?"

"I'll..."

"We'll have a talk with her."

She closed her mouth and stared at her Cheetah for a few seconds. Then she smiled.

"You're right Ben," she said and kissed him.

"But don't you think we could talk to her just a bit later," he said and pulled his vixen closer.

"I suppose we could at that."

Ben smiled.

* * *

"So do you have any questions about the information we've provided?" Catherine asked.

"Why is the alliance exploring and contacting all these different races?" Akama asked.

"Well, one this is to provide a common defense...," Catherine began and Dawn tuned her out.

Didn't these people simply not read the information they were provided? she thought. She certainly had and everything her mother was saying is in there in black and white. Now she glad wasn't allowed into that meeting or she would have reminded them that the Alliance just saved their planet. Be grateful! She giggled and thought how pissed Catherine would have been. She muted it and then pushed the window containing the conference video off to one side of her pad and opened the novel she'd been reading. It was from the 2974 Earth and it was over a thousand years old! The author was a genus.

A ring around a star and people lived on its inner surface! Now that would be a real first contact!

"I wish I could talk to Ellie," she said to herself.

A few seconds later her pad beeped and a window opened. Ellie face stared back at her.

"Ellie?"

"You asked to speak to me," she said and Dawn simply sat there dumfounded. "Dawn."

"I was just thinking out loud!"

"Do you want to talk to me?"

"Yes! Yes! I was just surprised it was this easy!"

"Go ahead."

She thought for a few seconds and smiled.

"I want the nanofibers!"

"Your mother said you too young to make that decision."

"In my culture when a female is able to bare children she's an adult!"

"You're correct," Ellie said and was quiet for a few seconds. "Turn over your pad and slide open the port where the battery is located." She watched as the indicated location was displayed and an animation was shown on how it was done. She flipped it over, exposed the battery, and touched the internal circuitry. "Done!"

"Thank you," she said and smiled at Ellie. "Will I grow?"

"Yes."

"How tall?"

"Whatever you like."

"Like Judy, but I don't want to be skinny like I am now."

"You want thicker bones and more muscle."

"Yes."

"You won't be exactly a Lemur any longer."

That shocker her, but she didn't let it show.

"Fine," she said and thought for a moment. "Who cares. Just do it!"

"Touch the internal circuitry again. Done."

"How long will it take?"

"Sixty-two days," Ellie reported. "You'll need to eat more."

"I understand."

"Any other questions?"

"I can't think of any, but can I speak to you like this again?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks so much!" she said and smiled.

* * *

Earth Orbit – Ris' Pride - December 2, 1941.

They spent another week in discussions and finally set off for Earth. Akama herself and some of her people had requested and were allowed to travel with them. Dawn was looking forward to seeing the planet where all the animals from her world had originated. It had taken less than a day and Dawn looked down on the beautiful blue planet. Twenty minutes later she saw the island where her species originated – Madagascar!

Of course, she'd done research on the island from the records from the 2974 Earth and the ones which had been digitized from this version of Earth so far. Catherine had agreed that at some time before returning home they would visit the island for a few days. The island passed over the horizon and she sat to wait for it to return. She returned to her novel and waited for her pad to alert her to their next over flight. Unconsciously set grabbed an energy bar out of her backpack, unwrapped it, and began to eat. A few minutes later she heard the door open.

"So are you enjoying the view?" Captain Vajjar asked and looking at the planet.

"Yes, it's a beautiful planet and I was able to see the island where my people originated and in about another thirty minutes we'll pass over it again," she said, after finishing her last bite and consulting her pad. "Are you off duty?"

"Yes," he said and watched unwrap another energy bar. "I just like to walk around my ship just to see how things are going. Did you miss lunch?"

"No, I'm just hungry all the time now."

"Have you grown?"

"Yes," she said, thinking of how she'd soon have to tell her mother.

"How big does you species get?"

She stood and held her hand over her head.

"My mother was this tall and my father just a bit taller."

"You look like you're filling out too."

"Thanks," she said and smiled. "I never liked being so skinny."

Just then he realized their conversation had been entirely in the Ris language.

"You're speaking Ris!"

"I'm good with languages," she said and now everything else, she thought. "When do we go down?"

"First, we're going to Judy's ship," he said, looking at the blue planet. "You're mother has meetings."

"We didn't get visit the Zootopia III when Judy was home and I would like to see it."

"We'll be there tomorrow."

"Would you like to wait and see the island?"

"Of course," he said and then sat beside her.


End file.
